Hundred Reasons To Cry, Thousand Reasons To Smile
by TheOriginalPrincess
Summary: What happens a day after Rose meets Adrian on the porch? What will happen to Rose's relationship with Dimitri? Will new love blossom between Adrian and Rose or will it all end in tragedy? Read to find out - RosexAdrian. Swearing etc.
1. Chapter 1: Plans

**This is my first fanfic i hope you guys like it :) Oh btw, Adrian is like 20 in this and Rose is already 18, the plot starts the day after Rose meets Adrian at the porch, some events are the same as the book but might have a few changes to it.**

**But the plot is going to get WAY better as it progresses.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Vampire Academy characters, Richelle Mead does.**

*****I'm going through all my fics, fixing the mistakes and replacing the chapters at the moment*******  
**

**Happy Reading!~**

**

* * *

Rose POV  
**

"Oooo Little Dhampir, what's that on your shoe?" a familiar voice asked, it came from behind me.

I sighed and peeked at my shoes. Nothing was wrong with them. "What now, Adrian? After having a conversation with you for 5 minutes, Mia is probably spreading dirty rumours about you and me right now" I yelled. "I don't mind" he looked around us and shrugged. "Oh for fuck's sake Ivash-" I turned around but was interrupted. I looked at him. Wow…He looked dashing in his Armani coat.

"_Chill_, Little Dhampir, was talking to me really that bad? I'm deeply offended and hurt." He put a hand on his heart and walked closer. "Well you said there's something on my shoe, are you seriously blinded by my beauty or have you started taking drugs because there's obviously nothing on my shoe" I looked at him. His emerald eyes had a glint that looked irresistible. Wait what the hell am I thinking? I _hate_ Adrian.

"Well I was going to say it was your shoelaces" he laughed a warm, hearty laugh and ran his hand through his messy brown hair. It was nice, he had a nice laugh that made me feel warm inside. Oh god there is seriously something wrong with me I am NOT going to fall for Adrian _Ivashkov_. "You're not smoking, which probably explains why your _jokes_ are lamer than the witty lines you tried to pick me up with last night" I rolled my eyes and started walking.

"Haha you my Little Dhampir, will be a hard one to get" he crooked a smile. I shook my head and continued walking towards Christian's room since Lissa was with him, Adrian followed silently by my side. Ew, I can't help but remember all those disturbing things after being pulled into Lissa's head last night. And here I thought I had some privacy in my mind but _no_ it has to be violated and tainted with me looking through Lissa's eyes as she's about to have sex with Christian. I liked the nightmares way better than that, luckily I managed to pull out in time.

"Adrian?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"What no Little Dhampir now? By the way why are you following _me_?" annoyed that he called me 'babe' now.

"Geez Little Dhampir, having your monthly? You've been _pretty_ moody today and for your information I was walking towards my room and I saw you. Hey maybe we're destined to be together" he added with a wink. "NO, I AM NOT HAVING MY MONTHLY! And bumping into me was just pure coincidence… either that or you've moved on to stalking me" I giggled and playfully punched him on the turned the last corner and continued walking down the narrow hallway.

"I can _so_ take you on Little Dhampir" Adrian said while rubbing the spot I punched. "Oh yeah?" I grinned in anticipation and raised an eyebrow. I raised my eyebrow… something I've never been able to do. Adrian slowed down as we walked and he wrapped his arms around me from behind, he should've expected more from his '_Little_ Dhampir', who's a guardian in the making. I dropped him and as he landed on his back I jumped and sat on his chest smiling at him, with my arm pressed against his neck.

"Guess I won that" I smirked.

"Huh. I was right getting rough with you is hot after all". He chuckled. I couldn't help but smile at that. Then I heard a gasp.

Adrian and I looked up. The whole gang was there.

Lissa with a confused and worried look, check.  
Christian with a smug look that I just wanted to slap off, check.  
Mason looking pissed, an obvious check.  
Eddie was just staring, the usual way, check.  
and behind them was… Mia Rinaldi, what the fuck? Didn't see that coming, no check.

Omg, the sight of her just aggravates me, I wanted to break her nose again. She looked like a kid ready to open presents, on a Christmas morning. Probably because of the fact that she told on me and she found the juiciest rumour to spread right here. Adrian cleared his throat, then I realised that I was still sitting on top of him. It must have looked really bad to them.

"Fuck" was all I could say. "It's not what you think guys" Adrian chuckled. He was actually defending me instead of saying something stupid or dirty for once.

"Oh, really? Then what is it? Please justify as best as you can" Mason said angrily. I got off Adrian, he got up and stood by my side. I felt worst than what I felt when Dimitri caught Jesse and me in a compromising position. Ugh the thought of _Jesse_ and I having a hot make out session, I never thought anything could be worse than that I guess I was wrong.

"Well, for starters, Adrian was walking to his room and I was walking to Christian's room because Liss is there then I bumped into Adrian. Adrian made a few suggestive comments about being able to take me down, so I took the challenge and he grabbed me then I dropped him, and that was when you guys showed up and misunderstood it" I explained.

"I…don't believe you, Mia just told us that she saw you running off with Adrian last night and apparently you guys got drunk and hooked up" Mason's eyes were looking between me and Adrian. He was really starting to get on my nerves now, judging me like I was some cheap bloodwhore, since when did we believe shit that comes out of Mia fucking Rinaldi's mouth? I shot a warning look at Mia and she quickly left. Hah guess she's all talk.

"Look Mr. you can believe whatever the fuck Mia fucking tells you, I only talked to Adrian for like 5 minutes because he was in the way, then Mia came and we had another showdown which I obviously won but she clearly couldn't handle losing as childish as she is, why the fuck did you believe her anyway? No… why the fuck were you even talking to her? Mortal enemies, remember? Besides that's not my point because I shouldn't care who you talk to neither should you because you are not my boyfriend, Adrian isn't either and NOTHING happened between us last night so don't get any wild fantasies in your dirty mind" I snapped.

I can't believe I just said all that. Mason flinched and he looked _pretty_ upset, I may have to make up or apologize later, or not...since he started this crap with me. Christian opened his mouth to speak probably to say some stupid comment but I interrupted him.

"Emo boy, zip it, I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm or commentary on this, unless you've got a death wish" I glared down at him. Lissa had worry and shocked written all over her face. "Don't worry, Lissa. I'll be fine, I need to get smashed or something tonight because I seriously can't take anymore of this shit from Mia, the whole world thinking I'm a slut and now my own friends judging me" I mumbled, holding back tears. She looked between me and Adrian, probably trying to see if we had something going on between us. I sighed, pushed my way through them and headed back to my room. Footsteps follow behind me.

My pace quickened, I was raging, I felt like punching the wall but I knew better, or do I? "Wow, Little Dhampir. _Some_ temper you got there, you really sure you're not going through your monthly?" Adrian caught up to me, he smiled lazily. "Adrian I'm not in the mood for this right now, I don't know why I just lost it there. But I'm just as surprised as you are, but Mason crossed the line time time, he acted like a douche, we're not even dating, and no I am _not_ having my period, you can check if you want" He looked up and smirked perversely. "No wait, forget I said that" I shook my head in dismay.

"Rose?" He called and grabbed my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I looked at him, a little surprised. He's never called me Rose before.

"Were you serious when you said you wanted to get drunk?" he smiled, not his usual smile, this one was serious, the caring glint was in his eyes again. God, I wanted to kiss him right there. Ugh! Stop thinking of that! I mentally slapped myself.

"Yup, I really need to get all this bullshit out of my mind." I looked at him. "Why?" I added. "Well I was thinking… You should go to your room, packed your PJs because tonight you're going to sleepover at my place. So meet me at my room in an hour." Somehow I liked being around Adrian even though I didn't like him, he was really carefree which was good and he doesn't judge but I only had eyes for Dimitri, the living Russian God, who's probably at Tasha's room right now. Eww I shook the thought out of my head.

"Why your room?" I looked up at him confused.

"I've got a fully stocked bar in my room, babe" He smiled. Right I forgot the Ivashkovs practically had a whole wing to themselves not only that, each room was about the size of a penthouse, wouldn't be too surprising that it had it's own bar.

"Call me babe again, I swear to god I'll make sure that you never wake from your sleep" I warned . "Hmm I like the sound of you getting rough with me during my sleep... except the part that I won't be conscious to enjoy it" he joked, with a playful smile. "You wish, maybe you can just imagine it or dream it" I giggled.

"I already do imagine and dream about you, babe" Adrian grinned and put his arm around me. "Trust me, it's R-rated" he added with laugh. "Why thank you, I really don't know if I should feel flattered or run in the opposite direction" I frowned and took his arm off me.

"And what did I say about calling me babe" I was about to punch him again but he dodged. "Fast leaner…" he winked, he put an arm around me again. "Babe" he added and laughed.

Then something came across my mind. "Hey, you won't take advantage of me when I'm drunk will you?" I raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, I won't" Adrian said honestly but there was a hint of disappointment in his tone. Somehow I trusted him, I guess he was telling the truth since he looked sincere, unless that was part of his 'trust me, I'm nice' façade, I noticed Adrian staring at me and beaming.

"What? Is there something on my face? Or do you have some dirty comment to say, Ivashkov" I sighed. "I swear I won't take advantage of you when you are drunk…. Unless you want me to" he smiled his crooked smile.

"Well genius, for starters if I was drunk, I won't be in control of my actions, maybe we should make a safe word if I really wanted to start something" I giggled. "A safe word sounds kinky to me" he grinned. "Well I'm going to get my stuff ready and I'll come to your room in half an hour" I waved goodbye at him.

I felt happy, at least after talking to Adrian, seems that he calmed me down from all that anger from before. Weird… no one has been able suppress my anger except Lissa and Dimitri…even they barely managed since Lissa had to use compulsion and Dimitri had to physical force. But Adrian managed to do it just by chatting with me for like 10 minutes.

My, my isn't that shocking. I laughed at myself.

In any case I'm guessing tonight is going to be one hell of a night.

**End Of Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

**Well that's Chapter 1. I hope you like it as I said this is my first fanfic.**

**Some of the jokes and pickup lines are stuff that was said to me or by me haha. but most of the sarcasm is from me ;)**

**Review please and tell me if you like it because there are a few more awesome stuff i have in mind to twist the plot.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this.**

**peace~**

**All my love(rofl),  
**  
**-L.**


	2. Chapter 2: Alone And Drunk With Adrian

**Second chapter to Hundred Reasons To Cry, Thousand Reasons To Smile**

**Hope you guys like it**

**Thanks for all the reviews, makes typing this at 3am worth while ha-ha. **

**Oh btw Rose doesn't have her bruise in this :)**

**Happy Reading~**

**

* * *

**

**Rose POV**

I went up to my room and looked around. Huh…Lissa's not back yet. I sighed and got my stuff ready. Ugh, I may as well check that she's alright. I shut my eyes and drifted off into Lissa's mind.

**Lissa's POV**

"Did you _see_ that?" Eddie asked.

"I'm pretty sure everyone one of us saw Rose on top of _Adrian Ivashkov_ of all people, Eddie… unless you're blind of course, did it take you _that_ long to process it through your head?" Christian laughed his stupid laugh. From the corner of my eye I saw Mason flinch at that.

"Christian!!!" I punched his arm

"OWWW!!! I'll get you back tonight, Dragomir" He waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Ewww please don't talk about that when we're here" Eddie grimaced. I looked at Mason. He's still the same, been sitting in the corner for like 10mins.

He looked up at me, probably saw concern on my face. "Mason, I'm sure she doesn't mean it, I've never seen her that angry. I'm sure we just misunderstood, she made a point, we're her friends, we should believe her" I said. "Don't worry, I'm fine, Lissa" He looked back down on the floor.

"Well how bout we go out tonight?" I suggested, since Rose probably doesn't want to see us, though I'd really like to check on her. "Where to?" Eddie's face lit up. "Ummm…How about pizza?" surprisingly, it was Mason who spoke. I thought he would be sulking in the corner. "Done deal" I winked.

**Rose's POV**

I got out of Lissa's head, well seems like they're doing fine without me… everyone except Mason, he'll survive. I massaged my temples for a few minutes before jumping in the shower. It was warm and soothing; I felt relief through the bond. Did Lissa come back into our room? Then I heard the front door shut. I hopped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around my body. Took out my black Country Road tote bag and threw my PJs in them (I only wore an oversized shirt and underwear to bed), some toiletries, towel (in case I threw up and needed a shower) and a change of underwear. I wore a grey top, black skinny jeans, black leather Nine West stilletos and a black leather jacket. As I walked out of the bedroom I went by a mirror.

Hmm… since I'm off duty, I may as well put some make-up on. I applied smokey eye makeup, checked my nails and they still had black nail polish on them from the last sleepover I had with Lissa. As I headed towards the door I saw a little folded piece of white paper.

I opened it:

_Hey Rose,_

_I hope you're feeling better, sorry about judging you before, if you're going to get drunk tonight be careful okay?(Well I'd prefer if you didn't). We are heading out to town for some pizza. You're probably freaking out right now, rest assure we have guardians with us, Dimitri included._

_xoxo,__  
__Lissa._

I smiled a little, she knew me too well. At least I'll know that they're safe since Dimitri is with them. I sighed, I really miss him. I stepped out of the elevator and asked the receptionist for Adrian's room number since he forgot to mention it.

**Adrian's POV**

Oh god, I can't believe my Little Dhampir actually said yes. She's coming to my room and getting drunk with _me_. But I promised that I wouldn't take advantage of her, the good side of me thought. Don't worry bout it, she'll be so drunk that she won't remember anything tomorrow, the bad side of me thought. JUST SHUT _UP_!

I heard a hard knock on the door, hope she's not angry, I thought to myself. I ran to it as fast as I possibly could. Come on, for a royal Moroi, I'm pretty tall, strong and athletic. I opened the door, disappointed… it was the ski lodge staff, who I requested to restock my bar. As they walked out the door I thanked them and I glanced at the clock. A few minutes to go, I lay back on the couch and stared at the blank white ceiling, before a soft knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. That's probably her. I opened the door and smiled at my Little Dhampir, who was standing outside my door with her black tote bag smiling at me. Damn, she sure knows how to look good.

"Took you long enough" I smirked. She looked nice, no scratch that... she looked beautiful. "I could go back to my room if you want" she said playfully.

**Rose POV**

"NOOOO" Adrian jumped. I giggled and he sort of blushed. "Wow, never thought I'd live to see Adrian Ivashkov _blushing_ to a _girl_" I smacked him on the arm. "It just got cold all of a sudden" he scratched his head, trying to hide it.

"Nawww, don't worry I won't tell anyone, it'll be bad for your _vibrant_ reputation" I smirked. Wish I had a camera with me when he gave me the cutest puppy dog eyes. He was wearing a cream colour shirt with a black tie on loosely around his neck and black dress pants. I gotta admit he looked hot in like _everything_. My mind wandered to what he would look like without them on… Snap out of it! Jeesh.

"Wow, I never thought that I'd live to see Rose Hathaway checking _me_ out" Adrian said sarcastically. "You're imagining things, you obviously started drinking before I came here" I exclaimed. Maybe we're not so different after all. No wait, what about Dimitri? You love Dimitri, stop thinking about Adrian.

"Nah, I'm _completely_ sober" he said proudly. "You want a trophy with that?" I laughed. "The only thing I want is you, except the fact that you're making it really hard" he grinned evilly.

I walked into the living room and saw the private bar he had. "I'm going to change into my PJs" I walked into the bathroom, I took my clothes off, I had my black bra and underwear, then I changed into my oversized grey cotton shirt (it goes down to my thighs), my silk robe clung to my curves. I walked back into the living room, Adrian was already changed he was wearing a white cotton shirt, navy blue cotton PJ bottoms. "Are you done checking me out, Ivashkov?" I smiled. "No" he shook his head. Man, he really voices out his opinions, doesn't he? "I'll never get enough of you" he added. Something about that made my heart skip a beat.

I threw my bag on the recliner and checked out the bar. Everything was fully stocked. "I gotta say, I'm impressed, Ivashkov. But you know I saw the Lodge staff leaving you room, this wasn't stocked before was it?" I looked up at him.

"Busted" he raised his hands. "Well I wanted to hang out with you and it was half stocked since I drank most of it" he added.

I found a black iPod dock next to the bar "Do you mind?" I asked. "Go ahead." He said. I grabbed my iPod Touch from my bag and put it on shuffle. Taio Cruz ft Ludacris – Break Your Heart came on. "Oh my god, I love this song!" I started singing and dancing to it. Adrian's eyes were all over me. "You might wanna start making the drinks" I nodded towards him. "On it, babe" he practically ran to the bar.

I started off light with a few bottles of Vodka Cruisers, Adrian practically went straight into the Russian vodka. He laughed at me "What?" I looked puzzled. "My Little Dhampir, you're drinking the kid stuff" he handed his bottle of vodka to me. "You did not just call my baby, kid stuff" I hugged my drink and grabbed his vodka and drank the rest of it (which was about half full). "Whoa" I got up, felt woozy. Adrian just laughed at me.

We continued drinking and Adrian and I shared a bottle of Johnnie Walker whiskey after the vodka was finished, the whiskey was strong, it tasted a little sweet but it had a bitter aftertaste and a burning sensation after you swallowed. He grabbed a deck of cards, "Strip poker?" he smiled. "Umm, I dunno how to play poker" I felt like an idiot. I scanned room and saw a Wii console. "Oh my god" I ran to it and grabbed a game, I looked at it. Man I could barely read it. "How bout strip dancing" I suggested.

"Dancing and stripping with you sounds sexy to me" he nodded. "Ok, you're on" he looked back at me. "Since you promised not to take advantage of me, we can only strip to our underwear. The rules are we dance and whoever loses has to strip off one piece of garment, whoever who only has their underwear left on loses" I winked. I turned my iPod off.

We scrambled to the TV. We turned on the Wii, waited for the game to load up and Adrian chose the first song, Scissors Sisters – I Don't Feel Like Dancing. I danced around with Adrian and he lost, probably because he was busy looking at me when I danced. "Take it off, Ivashkov" I whooped. He took his top off. I was seriously about to drool there, he had really toned abs for a Moroi, what more he's a royal. Omg, not again. I think I'm falling for the idiot. Or it could just be the alcohol influencing me, who knows?

We continued the next round I chose Ciara - 1, 2 Step, this time Adrian was more into the game. "Eager to get me to strip?" I laughed. Me and my stupid mouth, I just had to jinx myself. I lost that round and Adrian was grinning so evilly, it was scary. I took my robe off he seemed really disappointed since he didn't get to see much skin. Adrian took his pants off next he had silk boxers on, he looked up and smiled at me. "Looks like I won _again_" I pointed at him. "But since you're the only one in your boxers, I'll take my shirt off so you won't fell like the odd one out" I was drunk…he had a serious look on. "Does this count as taking advantage?" Jesus Christ he actually did keep his promise, maybe the world really is ending. "You kept your promise how noble of you, but this isn't counted" I stammered.

His jaw practically fell on the floor when I took my shirt off. "See something you like?" I was way too drunk, but it was good that I wasn't feeling nauseous. Adrian nodded. Then I just felt a sudden urge to kiss Adrian I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him, I reached up to kiss him but he pulled away. I can't believe he pulled away, I thought this was like something he wanted.

"You told me not to take advantage of you" he turned his back to me. I hugged him from behind. "Well I would say the safe word but we never actually came up with one" I mumbled into his back. "So whatever the safe word was going to be, I'd say it now" he turned around and pressed his lips against mine, boy, was it good. I felt him smile then he pulled back, there was that glint in his eyes again. The glint showed compassion and love.

I was happy, I didn't even think about Dimitri at the time. We continued making out on the floor and he carried me to the bed. I reached for his boxers when he gripped my hands tight. "Not when you're drunk" he sighed. Wow he really did care about me; I've always thought that he only wanted sex from me. We just continued making out on the bed after we broke away for air I yawned. Adrian smiled at me then pulled me closer to him and wrapped his warm arms around me.

"Sweet dreams, my Little Dhampir" He kissed my forehead.

For once in my life I felt safe and happy, I fell asleep in his arms.

**End Of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Secondhand Serenade - Fall For You**

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

* * *

**I think that would be a good song for this chapter...**

**Well hope you enjoyed it~ I might post another one tonight or same time tomoz.**

**Please review :) oh thank you again for all the reviews guys, I appreciate it.**

**lots of love,**

**-L.**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises

**Chapter 3 ppls~**

**I'm glad you guys like the story, I'll probably be posting everyday since I've got my school hols till end of January. It's going to get better, I hope I can make my ideas sounds just as good in writing.**

**Anyways enjoy :)**

**Happy Reading~**

**

* * *

****Rose POV**

**  
**My eyes fluttered open. The room was dark, I had the worst fucking headache. Great, a hangover. Man I'm still tired, I noticed warm, sinewy arms were wrapped around me, I turned to find Adrian looking really peaceful and cute in his sleep. I carefully unwrap his arms and pulled the covers open.

WTF!!! We're both in our underwear. Now I really wanted to know what happened last night. He groaned and looked up at me. "Morning, Little Dhampir" he smiled. Before I could say anything I was interrupted by a knock on the door. "The door's unlocked" Adrian yelled.

"What. The. Fuck. Adrian. We're both in our underwear and you let someone_ in?!_" I screeched. "Don't worry it's probably room service" Adrian shrugged.

Someone screamed. I looked up, jumped and instantaneously pulled the covers up.

"OH MY GOD!!! ROSE AND ADRIAN!" Lissa in her pink kiddie PJs, sheidling her eyes with her hands, she probably thought we were naked, but she was peeking through the small slits between her fingers. "We're decent, cousin" I could tell he was enjoying every second of this.

Lissa put her hands down and eyed us suspiciously. "It's not what you think" I sighed. "I got drunk with Adrian and I made him promise he won't take advantage of me, I guess I was wrong" I glared at Adrian who was smiling.

"Well, Little Dhampir. As you said, I did not take advantage of you, we're in our underwear because you suggested we played 'strip' dancing on the Wii. After I lost you said you'd take the rest of your clothes off so I wouldn't be the odd one out. Then you grabbed me out of the blue and when you were about to kiss me I backed off, and you said if there was a safe word you'd say it so I kissed you and we were making out on the bed then you tried to take it to the next level but I stopped you since I made a promise to you then you just fell asleep" As Adrian explained, I started remembering everything that happened last night and I blushed. Then he smiled, pleased with himself.

Lissa looked at the clothes that lay on the floor in front of the TV, the TV screen still had the dancing game menu on then looked back at us. This time she said "I believe you Rose, so don't get upset again" she was about to cry when I gestured her to come towards me and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, don't cry please" was all I could say as I patted her back while we hugged.

"Well if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep, you girls can do whatever you like" Adrian said and pulled the covers back up. I groaned "Ugh I need to sleep too" I climbed back into bed, next to Adrian. "I trust you guys won't do anything" Lissa smiled casually at us and shut the front door behind her.

"God, my head hurts" I gripped the side of my head.

"You didn't even drink as much as I did." Adrian chuckled.

"Adrian, drink some more and your liver's fucked before you're even 25, now if you _please_ I need to sleep" I turned and looked at the clock it was 4am (Moroi time).

"Not a morning person, are we?" Adrian chuckled.

"Must you ask? Talk and I'll make sure another word won't come out of that pretty mouth of yours" I winked at him.

There was another knock at the front door. What now?! Lissa walked back in "Um, sorry guys but can I sleep with you guys. I locked myself out of my room. I'd get spares but I'm wearing PJs that are too embarrassing to be seen in, Christian and the guys are somewhere…well I left him a note on his door, said that I was with you in Adrian's room" Lissa said while blushing.

"_Great…_ Christian and Mason will just _love_ that note, Lissa. WE'll deal with that later, I guess you can sleep here" I scooted over and patted the spot next to me, I slept in between them, Adrian slept on the left side and Lissa slept on the right side of the bed. I fell asleep soon after and I dreamt of Adrian.

I was lying on warm sand, the sound of waves crashing was relaxing… Oh it's been ages since I've been to the beach, since Lissa couldn't take the sunlight. I got up and noticed I was wearing a black bikini, the necklace my mother gave me and the chotki Lissa gave me. My hair was up in a messy ponytail. I headed towards the beach house. On the porch was Adrian Ivashkov beaming at me. "Well don't you look fine today?"

It was weird seeing a Moroi in sunlight, his eyes were gorgeous emerald colour, and he had a pair of black sunnies on his head, a thin white cotton shirt which had a few buttons undone and a pair of shorts on. "You look good too" I said.

"Doesn't the sun bother you?"

"Nah it's my dream" he grinned.

"No it's _my_ dream!" I yelled back. What the hell is up with this dream?

"If _you_ think so" he smiled. Then it faded to black and I woke up to the loudest banging on the door. God! Don't these people know how to knock?

My face was pressed against Adrian's chest, it felt warm and I liked it. Lissa had her arms wrapped around me from behind and Adrian also had his arms wrapped around me. I was also under the covers, so I couldn't really check the time. I heard the front door fly open. Adrian needs to learn to lock his door, footsteps rushed towards the bedroom.

"I can't believe _this_… VASILISA DRAGOMIR!!" a harsh voice said. Holy shit! It's Christian. It must've looked like Lissa had her arms around Adrian and vice versa since I was completely under the covers, they wouldn't have seen me. Lissa woke up and jumped off the bed "Ch-Chr-Chr- Christian!" she stuttered. Adrian groaned and sat up "_Good _morning to you too, _cousin_." Adrian said sarcastically. "Did you have sex with Adrian?!" Christian's voice was scary and harsh. "N-n-NO!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Guys, can you shut the fuck up _please_" I pushed the covers off me and rubbed my eyes as I sat up. Adrian and I both grabbed the covers up to cover our exposed skin in unison. Mason was there. Fuck. His eyes were burning with rage. Then Eddie walked in "WHOA!! Did _not_ expect _this_, we should go on a talk show" he joked.

"Shut up Eddie… _please_" Mason clenched his fist.

"YOU GUY'S HAD A THREESOME?!" Christian was yelling, he glared at Adrian and boy, his voice was worsening my headache. "NOOOO!" Lissa and I shrieked in harmony. "How do you always manage to make us look bad, Adrian?" I sighed. "Don't blame me." he put his hands up.

"Christian look it's not what it looks like, Adrian and I got drunk last night and apparently we played a strip dancing game on Wii" I pointed to the TV. Everyone looked at the clothes and the game menu and turned back to us. "Then Lissa barged in at like 4am because _somebody_ didn't lock the door last night" I shot an angry look at Adrian. I interrupted Christian before he could speak.

"She locked herself out, while you guys were out having the time of your lives and she wore kiddie PJs so she didn't want to embarrass herself at the lobby. So all in all we let her sleep here." I gasped for air. Man that was the fastest I've ever spoken in my life.

Lissa was all teary then she went to Christian's side and they both apologized and it got all gooey. Adrian cleared his throat "Please guys if you wanna start something I suggest you go to _your_ rooms" Adrian said uncomfortably. I lay back down on the bed "Now, my Little Dhampir and I would like to catch up on our sleep" Adrian pulled the covers back up "Dream a dream of me" he winked at me. He couldn't have meant that.

"Oh, don't forget to lock the door as you leave" Adrian waved as everyone shuffled their way out the door, Mason stood his ground. I heard Lissa whisper something to him and they walked out the room then I heard the front door shut and a gasp and furious mumbles from outside.

Then there was 'World's Loudest Door Knock' on the front door. Louder than Christian had knocked. "Ugh… What _now_? I really need to teach these people how to knock" I murmured. Adrian chuckled and stood up to get the door. Then there was a loud crack and bang someone broke the door, I got up right away, there was no nausea so I'm guessing it wasn't Strigoi. Adrian took a few steps forward but ended up in a defensive position in front of me. "Little Dhampir?" Adrian said his voice was all shaky. I'm guessing he was scared.

The bedroom doors flew open. I couldn't believe my eyes.

**End Of Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

**Faker - This Heart Attack**

This heart attack I think, I'll go away not coming back  
I'm off the line so call me when you can some other time  
This heart attack, I've gotta get away not coming back  
I want some downtime so call me when you can and I'll be fine

Sometimes if we don't go sometimes you don't know  
You don't go I don't go I don't go you don't go  
I've got your back... but you don't got mine  
This heart attack... then I'm feeling fine

* * *

**Haha i think this song goes well with the ending. Next chapter will have Dimitri *ew I know - lol I hate Dimitri specially when he calls her Roza YUCK like WTF dude rofl anyways jus stating my opinion don't like it? As I always say cry me a fucking river lol - don't get offended***

**Well I'll be posting soon since the last chapter i posted was like 3hrs ago. Man I seriously have nothing to do on the hols.**

**Anyways please review, i enjoy reading your reviews hahaha**

**love you guys as always,**  
**-L.**


	4. Chapter 4: Struggles

**Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting. I love you guys and I appreciate the love and support haha. The reviews really inspires me to write more, haha so press the pretty little green button(that's calling out to you) when you're done reading(you know you want to) Thank You :) **

**Chapter 4 enjoy ppls!~**

**Happy Reading!~**

**

* * *

Rose POV  
**

"ROSE HATHAWAY!" Dimitri said sternly. Oh god, Dimitri just busted Adrian and me half-naked together in his bedroom…of all places. How awkward and can this situation get? We've already had a fair amount of intruders and misunderstandings in the past two days. Dimitri glared at Adrian then turned to look at me except his eyes weren't on _me_, they were on my neck. I grabbed my neck, no bites, I thought to myself.

He pushed past Adrian and grabbed me by the wrist "Oww hey that hurts" I struggled, trying to break free as Dimitri pulled me out of the bed. Adrian stuck his arm out to stop Dimitri's path. "Where do you think you're going with _her_? She doesn't want to go with you… Can't you see she's uncomfortable?" Adrian said gesturing to me. "Let her go!" Adrian said furiously. "Oh? I'll tell you where we're going, _Lord_ Ivashkov" he said Adrian's name distastefully. "I am taking this _barely_ legal adult out of your filthy room so you will have to find someone else to play your sick games with you, you will be dealt with by Guardian Petrov and me later." Dimitri was still inspecting my neck. Adrian followed his line of sight and gritted his teeth.

"Oh for fuck's sake Belikov, I didn't do anything dirty with Rose and you can stop staring at her neck, I didn't bite her nor would I _ever_ think of doing _that_!" Adrian snapped and pulled my wrist free of Dimitri's grip. Adrian was holding my hand and boy was I was stunned. Wow, I've never seen Adrian act like this before. There was something in his eyes that scared me. He wasn't the usual carefree, pervy, party boy anymore, this was a whole other side of Adrian I've never seen before.

It was like the Lissa _all_ over again… When she got _so_ upset at a party 3 years ago, that her spirit powers took over and made her merciless, while I was busy making out with Greg… I shuddered at the frightful memories. Wait… Spirit… don't tell me Adrian has it too. I looked at him. Does he? I thought about the dreams, maybe I'll ask later.

"You can drop the heroic act, _Lord_ Ivashkov. We all know once you're through with her you'll find the next whore who would sleep with you" Dimitri yelled, saying Adrian's title with the slightest respect. Damn he was _pissed_. But still no matter how angry he is, he still looks like the _hot_ Russian 'God' that he is.

"_What_ is your fucking problem?" Adrian said as he shoved Dimitri's shoulder. Damn it, Adrian don't push him too far. "You're acting like a jealous boyfriend at the moment. Do you secretly have a crush on Rose? You shouldn't try anything with her, since she's _barely_ a legal adult, you could go to jail for it" Adrian said with a smug smile, it was pretty smart and cunning to use Dimitri words against himself, I think Adrian noticed that Dimitri and I had feelings for each other because of the silence in the room.

He let my hand go and looked between Dimitri and me then he heaved a sighed. "Not into older guys, huh? Little Dhampir" he finally said. "You know I'm only 2 yrs older than you, unlike _some_ sick, perverted paedophile here" he pointed at Dimitri.

He had a point, if I was going out with an older guy, Adrian would've been a good choice since he's only 2 yrs older than me and he actually cares about me and probably won't mind dating me in public, unlike Dimitri who's 7 yrs older than me and he's basically the opposite of Adrian.

No wait, did Dimitri said Adrian will find the next whore… "DIMITRI! When you said Adrian would run off with the next whore who would sleep with him, were you trying to imply that _I_ was one of the whores who was with him" I lost it there and I punched him in the jaw. Adrian's eyes widened, he looked worried, I stomped towards Dimitri who was on the floor rubbing his jaw. Before I could lunge at him Adrian restraint me. "Don't, Little Dhampir" he murmured into my ear. His voice really soothed me. I sighed, took a deep breathe and relaxed in his arms.

Dimitri got up, his eyes were filled with pain, hatred and anger. Adrian removed his arms as I relaxed. Dimitri walked over, he picked me up and put me over his shoulder. "Nooooo, put me down!" I yelled and squirmed. Adrian stopped Dimitri _again_.

"You know just because you're the Queen's favourite nephew, doesn't mean _I_ won't hurt you" Dimitri tried to push past Adrian but Adrian stood his ground.

"At least let her put on her clothes first, you'll humiliate her by carrying her through the lobby dressed like _that_" Adrian mumbled, making no eye contact with me or Dimitri. I glanced over at him, man he looked wrecked. It really upset me to see him like that. He wasn't the carefree-spirited, dirty, sarcastic Adrian nor was he the crazy Adrian, he looked like he was literally falling apart. Did I really mean that much to him? I'd hurt him _that_ bad…

"The only thing humiliating is Rose hanging out with _you_" Dimitri spat.

"You did _not_ just say _that_" I yelled in Adrian and my defence.

"Adrian is _way_ better than you can ever be, Dimitri. He also made a point, can't you at least let me change before I get a fucking lecture from you and Alberta" I added, Dimitri cursed in Russian before setting me down. I ran over to the recliner, retrieved my tote bag, walked to the TV and picked up the clothes that I stripped out of last night, and I changed back to into them.

As Dimitri towed me out of the room with a firm grip on my arm, I thought I owed Adrian this. "Wait" I whispered. I ran back to Adrian who was _still_ standing in the same spot in the bedroom. "Thanks for last night, I'm so sorry about all this. I owe you heaps" I smiled, trying to cheer him up. He looked up and tried to smile, so I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

His arms automatically made their way around me as he hugged me back tightly and whispered "Thanks, Little Dhampir. See you tonight"

"_Sneaky_… I like that" I said in a seductively quietly enough so Dimitri couldn't hear. Adrian chuckled softly. I walked towards the main door… Jesus fucking Christ! Dimitri broke the door. Standing at the doorway was the gang, who looked shocked and horrified. "How much did you guys hear?" I asked. "Everything… do you seriously _love_ Dimitri? I mean he's nice and all but he freaks me out, Adrian really sounded like he cares for you back there, maybe he's not who everyone says he really is, I've never seen a Moroi defend you like that, not to mention he's a royal _and_ a guy" Lissa said through the bond. I smiled at Lissa.

"You guys can come with us to the lecture too" Dimitri looked up at the guys. "What?" Christian shot him a look. "Why?" Mason looked confused. "We were just looking for Lissa, that's how we got caught up in this" Eddie tried to prove his innocence. "Alberta saw you bunch sneak out to the nearest bar you could find in town, _past_ curfew hours." Dimitri grumbled. Lissa smacked Christian on the back of his head.

We walked towards Alberta's room and Dimitri told the others to go ahead, he pulled me into a corner. "_What_ the hell were you thinking?" he shook me. "That was _ADRIAN IVASHKOV_!" he waved his arms about in the air. Adrian… I thought to myself, wonder how he's holding up. Dimitri shook me by the shoulders harder, he probably thought I was zoning out. Well, to be honest I wasn't _really_ paying attention to Dimitri, nor did I care about listening. I was busy thinking about Adrian, god just two nights ago I hated him, last night I had a _hot_ make out session with him and I _almost_ lost my virginity to him as well. How much more _crazier_ can my life get?

Adrian was sweet and caring, he knew that it would hurt me to injure Dimitri, that's why he restraint me. I actually felt that it was bizarre, the fact that he cared _so_ much about me. I felt special since he didn't treat me like the other girls, or should I say suck-ups and skanks. But what if this was just another way of trying to get me, after all he did said _'__Haha you my Little Dhampir, will be a hard one to get'_ yesterday afternoon. But if he was trying to get me, he wouldn't have stopped me last night.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Dimitri was still standing in front of me. What the hell is he still doing here? "ROZA!" he was fuming. "_What, Comrade_? You just misunderstood the _whole_ thing!" I put a hand on my hip and gave him the _'attitude'_ look. He obviously didn't enjoy being called Comrade, I didn't really enjoy being called Roza either it sounds so disgusting, like some sick and sexual Russian word, even though it's _just_ a Russian version of Rose. Mental note never name your kid Rose or Roza.

"Stop calling me _that_" he said, gritting his teeth.

"I _will _when you stopcalling _me_ Roza! It sounds like a fuckin dirty, Russian word" I countered with the same tone and volume he had used. "Watch your language, Rose" he warned. "I will when _you_ stop treating me like a child, and you have no right to call me Roza since it's an _affectionate_ way of calling me and we're in public. Didn't you suggest that we can't be like _this_ in public? Huh? Answer me, Comrade!" I shoved his shoulder like Adrian did and crossed my arms childishly, holding back tears. God, I wish Adrian was _here_. I heard footsteps walking up behind me. "You know the long-" Dimitri started but looked around me and stopped halfway through his sentence. Did Adrian come for me?

"What is _all_ this bickering I'm hearing, Rosemarie?" Fuck, it's _her_. "Nice to see you too and I suppose you're not here to see me, so why don't you just run along and continue doing whatever business you were doing because _this_ is none of _your_ business, _Mother_." I said bitterly, her facial expression was indescribable, I knew what was coming next…

"Can you _please_ excuse us, Guardian Belikov?" she patted his shoulder. "When you're done, bring her to Petrov's room, we've got a lecture to give her and a few of her friends" Dimitri seemed to have calmed down a little, he looked like he was taking pleasure in tormenting all of us.

"What did she do this ti-". She stopped mid sentence and turned to me. "What did _you_ do _this time_ Rosemarie?" she shot me the I-know-you-did-something look that I hated. "Nothing I ju-" I started but I got interrupted by an arm that rested on my shoulders.

"_She _was with _me_" I looked up to find… Adrian! My knight in shining Armani, "_All_ night" he added with a smirk. He looked at me and winked. My mother's lips twitched, she sucked in air, ready to yell at me and Dimitri stiffened behind her.

"If you'll excuse us, Guardian Hathaway and Belikov" Adrian grinned smugly. "I'm sorry, Lord Ivashkov. But I need to speak to my daughter privately" My mum said and she turned back to give me a cold glare at me. There were probably a million thoughts of ranging from Adrian and me having sex, me getting knocked up and ways to lecture or kill me going through her head at the time.

"Well, _sorry_ to disappoint you, Guardian Hathaway. Don't you remember the main rule about being a Guardian?" he smiled. "_We_ _come first_" he pointed to himself, full of confidence. "I've got places to be with Rose, so if you'll excuse us please" Adrian grabbed my hand firmly and pulled me around the corner. Dimitri clenched his fists so tightly I thought blood was going to drip from them. My mum face was red as hell. She had quite a lot of temper for someone her size. Not a good sign.

She looked disgusted, Hell, she had me, so that means she was impregnated by a Moroi, doesn't it? So why the fuck did she have that look. Dimitri looked like he was going to combust right there. We continued walking down the hall in silence with our hands intertwined. "ADRIAN!" I snapped and let go of his hand. "You just got me into _more_ shit" I said after thinking about what his little show just did… More lecturing, this time there will be a _million_ from my mum and Dimitri, I hope Alberta will sympathise with me.

"You're _welcome_, Little Dhampir. I could always walk you back and say I got the wrong person" Adrian said sarcastically and tugging my arm. "Ugh… Sorry about that. I'm just so frustrated with Dimitri being such an ass and as for my _mum_ she isn't even half the asshole he is! Even ass with a capital 'A' won't cover for how much of an ass she is, guess I owe you _another_ one" I smiled. Adrian laughed his warm, hearty laugh and took my hand in his again. I guess he's back to normal Adrian now. I didn't like him when he was upset, it was heartbreaking. Oh here we go again... I am so not going to fall head over heels for _this_ guy. Would _that_ be a bad thing? I thought to myself.

"I'm just glad you're ok, you _are_ ok, right?" Adrian asked, concerned. "Since you showed up and saved me, I've _never_ been better" I took a step closer to him and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Have you fallen for me now that I've rescued you from the raging beasts, my princess?" Adrian pulled away and said with a noble knight voice. I giggled. Made me think of fairy tale knights saving princesses from dragons... in this case it was Adrian saving me from my own mother and Dimitri, my kind-of-secret lover...? After the events today, I believe we're through.

"No, it's just a way to say thank you, since that's all I could offer now and I thought that _you_ might enjoy it, I haven't fallen for you… yet, my knight in shining Armani" I patted his Armani suit and Adrian laughed. "Well, I suppose that's good enough for now, I guess I should save you more often, babe" Adrian leaned closer and I didn't stop him. Our lips met, but this time wasn't just a peck on the lips, it was passionate, he was such a good kisser that I felt like I was melting from it, all the worries in the world was gone for that 10 seconds, ok, I have to admit the kiss lasted longer than 10 seconds, but that's not the point I'm trying to make, there wasn't a lot of fire or fireworks like it did with Dimitri but something about Adrian made it way better than kissing Dimitri.

We broke apart gasping for air, smiling at each other. "_Wow_" Adrian finally said. "_Wow_ indeed" I smiled as I headed towards the elevator. I felt really weird, I was angry but I was also glad that Adrian came and intercepted when he did, he grabbed my shoulder to stop me. "Are you sure that you're alright, Little Dhampir?" He looked all over me, like he was checking if I was hurt or something. I pushed the button and turned back to him.

Adrian lifted up my chin and looked into my eyes; he saw the tears building up in them. Adrian hugged me again, my face was pressed against his chest and I took a deep breath of his scent. It was some cologne mixed with some kind of smoky, vodka smell. It was intoxicating.

I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead. "Want me to go up with you?" He nodded towards the elevator. I wanted to say yes but we've already had our fair share of misunderstandings and trouble for today.

"It's okay" I tried to smile. "I'll be alright with Lissa." I proposed.

The elevator doors opened. "Well, thanks for keeping your promise last night, getting drunk with me, not judging me and saving me from 'The Wrath of Hathaway and Belikov'." I counted with my fingers to make sure that I mentioned all of them, I felt his body tremble against mine as he laughed. "No problem, I'm just doing my noble job by saving _my_ damsel in distress, my Little Dhampir" he said as he released me. I laughed at his joke. He finally made a joke worth laughing at I thought to myself.

Before the doors shut, Adrian stopped the doors. "Hey, Lissa hasn't specialised yet has she?" he looked at me curiously. "No, why?" I replied. "Wait… how did _you_ know she hasn't specialised?"

"Well, I'm going to need to talk to her sometime soon, don't worry I'll explain it _all_ to all of you later and I'm not into Lissa, just so you know, so don't get jealous. As for my sources, that's a secret, babe. Oh, here's my number, if you need anything just give me a buzz." He winked and put a folded piece of ivory paper in my hands. The elevator doors were shutting.

"Thanks a lot, Adrian" I said and waved at him as the walked in the opposite direction. The doors shut and I leaned in the corner of the elevator and thought about Adrian. He's always making me smile, saving me and helping me. These are all the things that Dimitri doesn't do I thought to myself, well he does but not so openly. Maybe Adrian isn't such a bad guy after all. Why does _my_ life have to be _so_ complicated?

I was so busy talking to myself that I didn't notice someone else was in the elevator, next to me. "Hello, _Rose_" she said. I looked at her with wide eyes. I froze.

Oh no I thought to myself…

**End Of Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

**The Raveonettes - Suicide**

Dream, little girl on Lonely Street  
Little runaway girl  
Do it again, do it again

Your boyfriend's mean  
And your mom's a bitch  
Little runaway girl  
Do it again, do it again

Run, run, runaway little girl and  
Get your foot in this trashy world  
Empty hearted bus by your side  
Lick your lips and fuck suicide

* * *

***Dramatic theme plays* Oooo i wonder who _'she'_ is? *Suspense shoots through your veins* It might not be that obvious, coz it's unexpected, so don't think too hard lol**

**I will continue writing Chapter 5 tonight, so you won't have to wait long for the next _"sensational_" chapter of Hundred Reasons To Cry, Thousand Reasons To Smile. I sound like an ad on TV. Writing about how annoying Dimitri is really works me up LOL I was so close to punching the computer when I was typing this**

**All my love as always,  
-L.**


	5. Chapter 5: Problems Solved

**Chapter 5 peoples!!! This is a pretty long one *phew 8 pages* my hands hurt from typing lol. Well thanks for all the reviews I've been getting. **

**When you're done reading don't forget to review!!! It's the least you could do for me. :')**

**Well enjoy~**

**Happy Reading!~**

**

* * *

Rose POV  
**

Did she hear _everything_? She probably saw _everything_ that happened between me and Adrian the minute the doors opened. God fucking damn it. I shoved Adrian's number in my right pocket and grasped my tote bag tightly, resisting the urge to just slap that smug grin off her face.

She glanced at me and smiled at my now motionless body. She's _really_ startin to piss me off. How annoying can a little person in designer knock offs get? "What are _you_ lookin at? Aren't you going to start something with me?" I growled at her. "Or are you still in shock from the last time I glared at you, if I remember correctly you ran away like a little _kid_. You're just a little coward, aren't you?" my voice was full of control.

It's Mia fucking Rinaldi after all, so _anything_ to do with a kid is the perfect word for her. "Aren't you the least bit worried that I'll tell the whole school what a slut you are?" Mia said threatening me.

"The whole school already thinks that thanks to you, but I know I'm not doing anything with Adrian and knowing him he'd probably buy everyone's silence if I was uncomfortable with the rumour." I scowled. Mia's jaw hung wide open at me, she probably saw my point, after seeing how caring Adrian was towards me.

"And just because _I_ have friends and you don't, I can also tell how jealous you get when a guy talks to _me_ but that doesn't mean _you_ can accuse me of being a slut" I scowled.

"_Prostitute_, then?" Mia raised her eyebrow at me. Oh _hell_ no, she did not just go _there_. This bitch _really_ has a death wish. I managed to keep my cool and I smiled as wide as I could at her. "My _dear_ Mia, you cunning little bitch" I put an arm around her shoulder, she flinched and I leaned closer "The only prostitute here is _you_. Yes… I know about your little trade-sex-for-lies-about-Rose performance while you were dating Aaron… So basically you're a cheating whore" I whispered into her ear, Mia winced under my arms.

"You _wouldn't_ dare nor would anyone believe you if you did" she snarled. "Oh, you still have _a lot_ to learn about me, I don't give a damn about what people think. The thing is… what will your mummy and daddy say when _they _find out?" I put a hand on my mouth, pretending to be shocked.

The elevator doors opened. "You win _this_ one, you can tell the whole school for all I care, just don't tell my parents..._please_" Mia said sourly. "Glad you follow where this is going, till next time, oh and for your information, I'm going to keep winning" I patted her shoulder as she walked out. "Hope you have a good day" I bowed mockingly at her as the doors began to close shut.

After the doors shut I heard Mia let out an ear-piercing scream. Jesus Christ, she really needs to learn how to accept defeat better. This calls for a celebration. The doors opened and I walked down the narrow hallway to my room. I walked up to the door and heard the TV on. I felt excitement and thrill through the bond Lissa and I shared, I swiped the card on the door and unlocked it.

As I walked into the living room, Lissa heard me and leapt off the couch and hugged me. "Oh My God! Rose, you're back. How was your lecture?" Lissa looked concerned. Christian walked into the living room with a bowl of popcorn and drinks. I looked at the TV screen, they were watching some kind of action movie. Which explains the excitement and thrill I felt before.

The three of us took a seat on the couch and just as I was about to explain there was a knock on the door. "If its Dimitri, my mum or Alberta, tell them I haven't come back since this morning" I whispered and hid in the closet. Lissa nodded and Christian sat on the couch pretending to watch the movie.

I could make out a few voices then I heard someone walking towards the closet. Fuck! Don't open the closet please. Someone's hands gripped the wardrobe doors and pulled them open. I fell out of the closet and curled up into a ball on the floor.

"I'm sorry, it was _all_ Adrian's idea, _please_ don't kill me!!!" my eyes were shut tight and my hands were up, the way someone would when they are being arrested. I heard giggles and someone clearing their throat. I opened my eyes and saw the whole gang there. _Right…_ the knocking came from Mason and Eddie.

We walked into the living room, Christian turned the TV off. "How was the lecture, guys?" I tried to break the silence. "Wasn't very good since the rebellious Rose Hathaway was no where to be seen." Christian sneered. Lissa smacked him on the back and Mason punched him on the arm.

I sat on the three seater couch, Mason was on my left, Eddie was on my right and Lissa sat on Christian's lap on the recliner then all 4 sets of eyes were focused on me, waiting for me to start explaining.

"Well for starters, when Victor kidnapped Lissa, I was _distracted_ because Victor put a lust spell on that overly expensive rose necklace he bought for me, I _knew _there would be a hidden agenda to that. Then things hit off between Dimitri and me" I looked up to see if everyone was still paying attention, Lissa looked horrified. "Just to be clear…I. Did. Not. Have. Sex. With. Him." I spoke word by word slowly, their expression softened a little.

"Then Victor told _us_ that it would never have worked if _we_ didn't harbour feelings for one another, the lust spell was just to strengthen it. But Dimitri said it was a mistake and we never should have done it so things got awkward between us and after a few weeks, but soon after our dear friend Dimitri couldn't help it anymore so we ended up making out against the gym wall during practice. But he said we could never be seen together in public, of course" Everyone was nodding as I spoke. "Dimitri sounds like an idiot" Mason blurted. "Mase, just shush for a minute. That's all there is for the Dimitri part"

"But did you _like_ him?" Mason asked.

"I loved him" I whispered.

"Loved?" Lissa questioned. Hah she caught that.

"After what happened today in Adrian's room I doubt I like him anymore, he's such an ass." But a part of me will always love Dimitri, for he is my first love.

"Well I think he's crazy" Eddie scoffed. Everyone sighed and gave him a _look_, then turned back to me "I _never_ made it to Alberta's room because Dimitri pulled me in a corner and started going off at me, then I went off at him and my mum of all people came and just as she was about to start interrogating me, Adrian appeared out of nowhere. He put his arm around my shoulders and said that I was "with him _all night_"" I imitated his tone.

"He made 'all night' sound very dirty" Mason frowned. "Wow…" Lissa's eyes widen. "My mum manage to hold her temper and told Adrian she wanted to talk to me _privately_, but of course Adrian intercepted and said that 'the basic rule of being a guardian was: We come first'" I tried my best to copy Adrian's over confident tone. "Then he just grabbed my hand out of the blue and pulled me around the corner. You should've seen her face it was priceless, Dimitri looked like he was going to just light up in flames." I added.

Christian laughed very hard, Eddie was like "OMG", Mason just said "Jesus…" and Lissa was busy wondering whether Adrian was serious about me. I guess any sane friend would be worried if they're friend was hanging out with the infamous _Adrian Ivashkov_.

"But sooner or later you're going to have to face your mother and _everyone_ else, you know? You can't just coop yourself up in this room for the next week. Even if you _did_, you can't hide once we're back in the academy." Mason said shrewdly.

"I know" I sighed. "Maybe I should just go say sorry and listen to the crap they have to educate me with" I stood up and headed towards the door. "I'll come with you" Lissa said. "Don't worry about it Lissa, I'll be-"

"Fine?" Lissa finished my sentence. I felt hurt and anger through the bond. "I wanna protect _you_ too you know, Rose? You're _my_ best friend too and I was there and this was obviously just a big misunderstanding and _I_ can be a witness to prove nothing happened between you guys." She added.

"Liss, like you said you're _my_ best friend. Like they'll believe you" my lips were pressed in a firm line. "It doesn't hurt to try" she smiled. I guess nothing's going to stop her or change her mind now. "We'll be back in god knows how long, wish me luck" I smiled at the guys.

"No, shan't" Christian grinned wickedly.

"Rose, relax it's not like you're heading to an execution chamber" Eddie laughed and Mason rolled up the magazine he was reading and smacked the back of Eddie's head.

"Technically she is facing _the_ Janine Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov, so that's worst than an execution chamber" Mason said to Eddie.

"Yeah, way to make me feel better, Mase" I said sarcastically and slammed the front door of our suite behind me. I thought about Adrian's poor suite door that got kicked down by Dimitri, then smiled at the thought.

"Oooo, are you thinking about Adrian?" Lissa looked at me. ""No" I scoffed. "My main concern was the door to his suite, which Dimitri basically murdered." I laughed and Lissa joined in. "You got _pretty_ cozy with him when the three of us shared the bed, I never thought I'd say this but you guys looked cute together" Lissa gave me a meaningful look.

"You're _just_ imagining things" I smacked Lissa playfully on the arm. "Just coz the bond is one way, doesn't mean _you_ can hide your feelings from _me_" Lissa shook her head in dismay so I smacked her on the arm again. "You're falling for him and you can't handle the truth can you?" Lissa said. Am I really falling for him? I put my hands in my pocket as we walked. There was something in my pocket.

"Huh?" I stopped walking and pulled it out of my pocket. "What's that?" Lissa asked curiously. I checked out the folded piece of paper. It was Adrian's number.

"Um… Adrian gave me his number" I muttered. I unfolded the paper and Lissa leaned in so she and I could read it.

******

My dearest Little Dhampir,

Here's _the_ legendary and not to mention hot Adrian Ivashkov's number, you should feel special since I gave you my number and I don't do that very often. But if you need anything… when I say anything I seriously mean _anything_ at all, just call me and I'll see what I can do.

All my love,

Adrian.

_******_

It felt like the start of high school _all_ over again. The number was scribbled down the bottom. "_Awww_ that is _so_ sweet" Lissa was feeling all emotional again. I raised my eyebrow at her, then I took my Sidekick LX out and keyed in his number.

I walked side by side with Lissa as we made our way towards Alberta's room. We got there and Lissa and I both took a deep breath. Lots of emotions were going through Lissa into me through the bond. There was fear, agony, worry and concern. Bringing her _was_ a bad idea after all.

I knocked softly on the door and a few seconds later it was answered. Alberta looked overwhelmed at us. "Good of you to join us, Rose." She smiled and gestured us into her room.

In the living room was a coffee table with couches around it… but sitting on the couch was my mum and Dimitri. Lissa grasped my hand and squeeze it tightly. "You sure you don't want to leave, you can stillwalk out of here you know." I whispered to her.

"No, I'll stay for you. Besides I have something to ask Alberta and Dimitri" She smiled back at me. What was she going to ask them? "Rosemarie…" my mother started.

"Hold on, before you start. I'd like to say I'm really sorry for what happened this morning, it's all a big misunderstanding. Yes Adrian and I _slept_ together…" Dimitri and my mum glared at me. "YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T-" my mum roared. I felt Lissa flinch next to me. Man, I owed her big time, if was alone I would be crying or out the door already. I put my finger up to signal for her to shut up and wait.

"Platonically" I said almost inadubly because they shrieked over the top of me. "WHAT?!" They looked at me like I was some retard. "I'm talking, so _don't_ interrupt! Wait for _me_ to finish _my_ sentence before throwing wild accusations at me, take a fucking ticket while you're waiting. Since _when _did _you _ decide to take up your role as my mother?!" I yelled. Lissa looked at me shocked as hell, I don't know what got into me but I've been in an irritable mood since a few days ago, I keep snapping at _everyone_. I was waiting for Lissa to scream and run out any moment now.

Alberta took a seat, Dimitri sat up straight and my mum had her arms crossed and she was tapping her foot on the floor waiting for me to go on. I sucked in a deep breath. "Ok, where were we… I'm sorry about all the misunderstandings this morning, it's true that both Adrian and I slept together but it was platonic. Lissa slept in the same bed together as well for a few hours, only because she got locked out" Dimitri looked confused. "Get a dictionary, Guardian Belikov" I added with a devious smile.

My mum sighed and gave him dictionary definition of platonic. I can't believe he doesn't know what it means. What a retard. "Involving friendship, affection, or love without sexual relations between people who might be expected to be sexually attracted to each other" my mum explained. Dimitri nodded but he was still focusing on me.

"Then explain why you were _both_ in your underwear." Dimitri grimaced.

"WHAT?! _You _shared a bed whilst being half-naked with _Adrian Ivashkov, _and now _you're _expecting _us _to believe that it was platonic?!He must've been on drugs to be able to keep his hands off you!" My mum said disgustedly. I didn't really want to mention the part where we were stripping, drinking, making out and also the fact that I nearly lost my virginity to him.

I glared at her "When you're ready to communicate with me, let me know." I took a step back and turned around, I needed to get out of there but Lissa held my hand firmly in place. I growled in annoyance.

"Unless he truly cared for Rose." surprisingly it was Lissa who spoke. It was directed at my mum's last sentence. "Adrian is a totally different person around Rose" she added. "Princess Dragomir, _please_ go back to your room, you don't have to be involved in any of my _worthless_ daughter's nonsense." My mum said politely.

"I _will_ stand by Rose, Adrian and Rose are just good friends. When Dimitri wanted to carry Rose to Alberta's room while she was still in her underwear, Adrian convinced Dimitri to take her only after she's decently dressed." Lissa continued. My mum shot a look at Dimitri.

"Guardi-". She started. "I had to use physical force because she got violent and punched me" Dimitri interrupted.

"Only because _you_ were implying that _I_ was some cheap whore Adrian was with" I scoffed. Dimitri didn't make any eye contact this time. Hah, that's what I thought, I totally owned him right there.

"And I got drunk with Adrian last night, I made him promise he wouldn't take advantage of me when I was drunk before we went up to his room and he assured me that he wouldn't. When things got intimate between us he stopped me, so I'm pretty sure he's benevolent, to me anyway…" I said hastily to my mum and Dimitri.

My mum opened her mouth to speak and I interrupted her. "Things _only_ got intimate between us because I was drunk and I started it, he didn't try anything on me at all and he said he'd never bite me" I finished and eyed Dimitri, who cringed in his spot.

"He was pretty angry and serious when he defended Rose, he was fuming when Guardian Belikov kept looking at Rose's neck, I saw the way he acted around her. It's as she says" Alberta said.

Lissa and I looked at her with puzzled looks on our faces. "You guys were _too_ busy staring through the doorway you that you didn't notice I was standing by. I watched for a few minutes and left." Alberta added.

"Whoa,_ what _is she? A ninja?" Lissa said through the bond and I giggled. My mum shot a look at me.

"Well I think we'll give you a chance this time, Rose. But the next time _this_ happens you'll have some consequences." Alberta finally said. My mum put her fingers on the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

Lissa jumped and hugged me. "I'm watching you, Rose" my mum said. "Just because I talk to Adrian doesn't mean I'm having sex with him, ok?! Geez, am I that much of a slut to you guys?" I grimaced.

"She's right, after all they _are_ friends and we can't judge her just merely by watching them. Rose, we apologize for all this confusion." Alberta said. "Thanks" I ran up to her and unexpectedly hugged her. Gee, I wish my mum was supportive like her.

"Um... Alberta… I was wondering if Rose and I could go into town now to get our dresses for tonight" Lissa asked sweetly. What's on tonight? What is she on about? I looked at Lissa puzzled. "I'll explain later" she said through the bond. Liss talking through the bond _really_ does come in handy at times.

"Alright…but we're coming with you" she pointed to herself, my mum and Dimitri.

"Oh, Guardian Hathaway. I know you don't like Rose wearing tight dresses and stuff but I think she looks good in them. Guys can drool over her all they want but Rose isn't the type to sleep around with every guy she gets. So I hope that you won't bother her about the clothes she wears anymore. Since she's going to be my guardian after she graduates, I'll permit her to wear whatever she wants, even when she's on duty." Lissa spoke up, her voice was full of authority.

"I understand, Princess Dragomir. I'm sorry for any inconveniences I've caused for your future guardian." My mum eyed the chotki with the Dragomir crest that hung on my wrist and apologized bitterly. I nudged Liss with my elbow and smiled. "Thanks" I whispered. "No problem" she winked at me and threw back her blonde hair.

When Alberta said we can finally leave, we walked out and proceeded towards our suite. "Oh my god! I _can't_ believe you did that Liss! You _totally_ shut her down" I hugged her and we started jumping in circles. "I can't believe that _I_ stood up to them either, did you see the look on their faces?" she said sounding pleased.

"Oh what's this about getting dresses?" I looked at her. "Well since I'm a royal, I've been invited to the annual Moroi cocktail party which is on tonight, it said that I could bring someone with me. Christian was all sulky, he said he didn't wanna come with, so I decided to take you with me. Besides Adrian will probably be there be there since he's a royal." I tried not to blush, my cheeks felt like they were burning up and she giggled.

"Come on, we just need to pick up the dresses from a shop in town, I ordered them and got them to deliver it to that shop nearby so we could pick it up later" Lissa added. "You ordered them before we came here?" I looked at her and she nodded excitedly. "How did you know I was going to accompany you?" I looked at her.

"Well, I ordered stuff for you as well incase Christian backed out, you know how much he hates these events and _monkey suits_" Lissa pouted then beamed at me. "You're going to love your outfit" Oh no, she's all ecstatic again. I told Lissa to go on ahead and then I took my mobile out and dialled Adrian's number.

"Hey, I'm kinda busy right now, so if you can call me back later that'll be great" Adrian mumbled. "Adrian, it's me, _your_ Little Dhampir." I exhaled. "Ohhh, I never thought you'd call…_this_ soon" I could hear him trying to hide a laugh in his tone.

"I thought you were busy maybe I should let you go" I countered. "No, no. I'm not busy. It's just, I didn't know the number so… yeah" he said hastily. "Well, I'm guessing that after I hang up you're going to put me on speed dial?" I giggled.

"You have me all figured out, don't you?" he said in a childish tone. "It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out. So… um Adrian?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Did you get an invite to the annual cocktail party held for royal Morois tonight?" I asked and Lissa came back and stood by my side, I'm guessing she wanted to eavesdrop on the conversation. Because the look on her face was way too cheerful.

"Yeah, I did. Why?"I heard him fumbling with something in the background. Probably the invitation.

"Well, Christian back out on Lissa on. She's dragging me into this, so I was wondering if you were coming, I could use someone to talk to since Lissa will be out there chatting to the other royals since she's just _so_ loved by everyone" I rolled my eyes. Lissa chuckled next to me.

"I intended on drinking in my room tonight, I don't mind coming with the exception that you'll be there" Adrian said merrily. "Well, we'll meet you at the lobby at 7" I smiled. "Do you have an escort?" I asked Adrian.

"Nah, I guess the three of us can get announced together." What did he mean by announced?

"Liss and I are heading into town to pick up our stuff, so I got to go. Bye, thanks by the way." I said sweetly.

"Always a pleasure, Little Dhampir." Then I hung up. Lissa was basically on cloud nine. Wait, what did Adrian mean about the three of us getting announced together?

"Hey, Liss?"

"Yeah?" she looked at me. "Adrian said something about the three of us getting announced together" I looked at her puzzled and she smiled. "Well when a royal goes to these kinds of parties they get announced by the doorman before they walk in." We rolled our eyes together. "The escort with them gets announced along with them" she patted my shoulder. "So basically they call out our names as we walk in" I finished for her and she nodded gleefully next to me.

"Right…" I nodded. "Rich people suck" I murmured. Lissa grabbed my hand and started running. "Come on, we change to go to town."

"Ok, ok. Geez, calm down" I sulked. I always hated it when she got all high from her urge to dress me up. I felt like her life-sized Barbie doll. Ever since we came to the ski lodge, Lissa's never been better. It was good to see her back to normal. Nothing seemed to matter after I met Adrian, everything felt like a good dream I was going to wake up from.

**End Of Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

**Paramore - The Only Exception**

I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing

* * *

**Haha did anyone think it would've been Mia? Only LellyLunya guess it right *high five***

**More annoying Dimitri in the next chapter *god I wanna kill him* probably put Tasha in as well.  
Please don't forget to hit that little green button that says 'Review' and I'll be as happy as Lissa is right now lol**

**Till next time!**

**All my love,**

**-L.**


	6. Chapter 6: Series Of Unexpected Events

**CHAPTER 6 guys! Ok this took me 12hrs to write. 6hrs yesterday planning and thinking on my computer lol and I just thought maybe I should go with the flow, so I started typing today for 6hrs in the scorching 43 degrees summer heat. Poor me. :(**

**Hope you enjoy it!~  
Don't forget to review at the end. **

**:)**

**HAPPY READING!~**

**

* * *

**

**Rose POV**

Lissa and I got to our suite, we walked while we chatted and laughed, the guys were scattered on the living room floor but they started playing Tekken 6 Online after we left. Mason was in some intense fight because he was so focused on the game he didn't notice that Lissa and I came back.

"And they return, unscathed" Christian narrated sarcastically.

"Go back to your corner, ya emo" I glared. Eddie laughed, Christian made a face and turned back to the game. "Pay up, guys" Mason stuck his hand out to the other guys, everyone reluctantly handed him $20 notes.

"You guys should've _seen_ Lissa, she was incredible when she stood up against them" I laughed, I was getting a stitch from all that laughing. "They're expressions were priceless" Lissa laughed so hard, tears started forming in her eyes. "Wow… Rose. I'm starting to think that you're bad influence to Lissa" Mason smirked between me and Lissa. Lissa and I walked up to him and punched him on the arm, we looked at each other, then high fived. Can life get any better than this? Deep down, I had a feeling something bad was coming, but I just shrugged the nasty feeling off. "Rose and I are going in to town to pick up our stuff for tonight, we'll be back late so just lock the door on your way out" Lissa said to the guys as she kissed Christian and they just nodded without interest and turned back to their game. "Ugh… _guys_" Lissa mumbled.

We changed and we took our suite key card and headed towards Alberta's room but they were already waiting for us at the lobby. "_About_ time, Rose" my mum said. Geez point the finger at me, I thought to myself. Dimitri eyes were checking me out from top to toe. It felt so violating.

"No one asked _you_ to join us, Guardian Hathaway." I said hatred in my voice. She clenched her fist. She liked being formal and her job more than me so I figured I should start calling her Guardian Hathaway instead of mother or mum. I turned and to face Dimitri. " Guardian Belikov, will you _please_ refrain from looking at me like that? It's making me uncomfortable." I said in a sweet tone, sarcasm dripping off every word. Lissa was had excitement, joy and a million other emotions going through her. "Nice" Lissa said through the bond. I giggled. My mum's eyes were on me. "Rose, are you feeling alright? You've been laughing at _nothing_ since this morning" My mum had her 'worried' face on.

"It's _nothing_" I shrugged. Like she would know that I had a bond with Lissa. She's probably the only one out of the 5 of us who doesn't know about the bond and the fact that I died along with Lissa's family last year. We got into a black Cadillac Escalade, it had tinted windows and black rims. You'd think that someone famous was in it. Lissa and I got into the back together and Dimitri was about to get in next to me when Lissa said "I'm sorry Guardian Belikov can you trade seats with Alberta? There's something we have to discuss with her." I tried to hide a smile. "Yes, princess" Dimitri took a deep breath and swapped seats with Alberta.

I nudged Lissa and we laughed quietly among ourselves. My mum started driving and Dimitri was talking to her about Guardian stuff. What a perfect couple, except the fact that my mum is like 14 yrs older than him. That's double the age gap Dimitri and I had. I chuckled to myself. We arrived at our destination, it was a fancy looking building. Dimitri got out and scanned the area before Lissa and I stepped out of the car. Lissa held my hand and we walked into the boutique. "Ah, what a pleasure to meet the last Dragomir" A posh looking elderly Moroi woman came around the counter. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? It's nice to meet you Princess Vasilisa Dragomir." She said sweetly. "And this is?" she turned to me and smiled warmly.

"Rose Hathaway, my best friend and future guardian. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Sue. You can call me Lissa" she said politely. "Have the dresses I ordered been delivered?" she asked. "Yes, they're in the garment bags hanging on that shelf there" she pointed to a shelf with two black garment bags, one had a big white V printed on it and the other had an R printed on it. I'm guessing it stood for Vasilisa and Rose. My mum walked into the shop with Alberta and rolled her eyes at all the party dresses she saw. She hated these things, parties… now that I think of it she hated anything to do with fun. Boring much?

Lissa threw my garment bag at me and pushed me into a changing room. "I'll see you in a few" she smiled and pulled my curtain shut. She went in the cubicle next to mine. I opened the bag "Oh My God" I gasped. It was the prettiest cocktail dress ever. It was a red v-neck cocktail dress, I checked the tag it was ABS by Allen Schwartz, and I'm guessing Lissa now inherited all the money the Dragomirs had. I didn't even want to think about how much that would be.

With the dress was black peep-toe pumps by Christian Louboutin, I saw these in a magazine last month I can't believe Lissa got them for me. Guess it pays to be royal and rich, you get first dibs on designer wear. I was putting the dress on when a familiar song came on. It was Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz ft Ludacris. I started singing along then I stopped, remembering that I changed my ringtone 2 nights ago. I reached down for my skinny jeans and patted the pockets for it.

"Hello?"

"LITTLE DHAMPIR!!!"

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you alright? Where are you?" I said hastily. _Please _don't let _anything_ bad happen to him, I was about to charge out of the change rooms, I didn't care about the fact that I was half-naked. "It's so nice to know you care about me" Adrian teased. "Fuck! You just gave me a heart attack, I was about to run out of the change rooms half naked!!!" I shrieked. "Is that an _invitation_? Wish I was there, right now" Adrian laughed his warm laugh. "What do _you_ want?" I replied. "Well, I forgot to tell you something before you hung up on me before." Adrian replied. "Shoot" I sighed.

"I was going to say I love you, Rose" Adrian sounded sincere, his tone was serious. I waited for him to burst out laughing and say something like 'Just kidding' but there was no sign of humour in his voice. Was he messing with me? I was left speechless.. "Ad-… I-" I stuttered. "You don't have to force yourself to say it to me. I'm sure you will in time. I've got to go get ready now. I love you Rose. Can't wait for tonight" Adrian said and hung up before I could continue.

I wanted to say I love you too but it was hard. I knew 2 things for sure.

1. I didn't want to admit that I was falling for Adrian.  
2. I was too much of a coward to tell him.  
Oh the idiot that he is… I sighed… the idiot that I've fallen in love with.

I walked out of the change rooms and there Lissa was looking elegant yet sexy in her black one shoulder cocktail dress, the one shoulder strap bit was covered with dark silver sequins, she had on a black pair of Jimmy Choo's that looked hot. I totally spaced out, Lissa waved at me. "Sorry, it's just that you look… amazing" Lissa blushed and dragged me back to the shelves. "Sue, where's our jewellery?" Lissa asked. Sue walked over and handed her little bags and Lissa unzipped one and inspected it for a few seconds before handing it to me. "Here, these are yours." I looked at them.

Wow, she sure knows how to pick out these things. I put on the Juicy Couture crown necklace and stud earrings on and watched Lissa put on her crystal bib necklace and earrings. "Need help with that?" I nodded at her necklace. "Yes, please." I put it on for her and took a few steps back. "Wow, Liss you look stunning. I doubt anyone can keep their eyes off you tonight" I smiled. "I think they can with you around, have you seen yourself yet?" I shook my head and she dragged me to the mirror. "Jesus!" I wanted to pinch myself, is that really me? Well I know that I look hot but Christ, I looked very chic and the v-neck exposed the right amount of skin and I looked amazing.

"I wanna get your hair up in a messy updo style and you'll look gorgeous if we'll put smokey eye make up and a bit of lip gloss then you'll be ravishing. We'll get Sue to come with us to the lodge, to do our hairs" Lissa smiled. "What's your hair going to be like?" I looked at her with interest. "Oh I'll have an updo too" she smiled. "But I won't look as good as you" she giggled. Dimitri looked at us through the window. Then a familiar nausea hit me, "STRIGOI!" I yelled and looked outside the window, because of the daylight savings in winter, 5pm was dark enough for them to come out. It's only been a month since the attack at the Badica's.

Alberta and my mum were next to us in a flash, Lissa held on to Sue so she'll be protected along with us. Sue looked down at Lissa "I can see why the royals favour you, even in _this _situation you protect me a Moroi who isn't even royalty" and smiled. "Royal or not it doesn't matter, everyone should be equally treated." Lissa said to her. Sue widened her eyes "I'd be glad to live to the day you are crowned the Moroi queen, Princess."

"Thanks" Lissa said and looked at me, I gulped. Dimitri was outside fighting three Strigois on his own, I needed to help him out, the truth was Strigois weren't something that just _anyone_ could kill easily, they were _insanely_ fast, but Dimitri seemed to be keeping up with them. I was scared, I felt unprepared for _this_. I swallowed uneasily, thinking back to the time Dimitri and I were on our way to see Arthur Schoenburg, a legendary Guardian who was killed along with the other Badicas in their own house. I took a few steps towards the door to help him but Alberta grabbed my shoulder and said "I'll go, Rose. You stay here next to Lissa."

"I _can _fight" I countered.

"Rose, this isn't the time to argue amongst ourselves" My mum yelled. Fear was going through Lissa. I nodded to Alberta and she ran out to help Dimitri. I held Lissa's hand to soothe her, we continued gaze out the boutique's window, Alberta and Dimitri staked two Strigois already. Alberta swung her arm, which held a silver stake which scratched the last Strigoi in the cheek. She let out an ear-splitting cry and put a hand on her cheek, her eyes filled with pain and vengeance, Dimitri took that opportunity to stake her. There was a blood curdling scream and she died almost instantaneously. "We better get going" my mum finally said. Lissa and I changed back to our casual clothes. Sue carried the garment bags and sat with them behind us. My mum sped back to the ski lodge, on the way Lissa and I chatted about Strigois and I tried to lighten her mood by talking about the party tonight. That did it. We got to the lodge 10mins later. "I've got to report this to security." My mum said. "Janine, I think we should call for a meeting and gather all the Morois and dhampirs, whenever possible." Alberta said and Dimitri nodded.

Lissa and I ran up to our suite with Sue. The guys were no where to be seen. "We have about 2 hours before we meet Adrian at the lobby." Lissa mused. "Let's try out the hot tub" I ran excitedly to the bathroom. We wore our underwear into the hot tub and felt _so_ good. "This is _the_ life" I said leaning my head back. "Yeah…" Lissa said and leaned back too. Eventually we got out of the hot tub, changed into our dresses. Sue sat me down at the table and started combing through my hair, we talked and she complimented me once in a while about my skin tone, hair and how good Lissa and I looked.

Sue was a fun person to be with, also my dream grandmother. Of course I've never met my grandmother. She must have been _one_ hell of a person to have conceived someone like my mum. Sue stood up and Lissa came and set the makeup kits of the dressing table and she started working on my makeup. Then it was Lissa's turn to get her hair done. Dude, this old lady sure can do wonders with hair. I looked at my hair in the mirror, I had a black headband and messy updo style…I looked hot. Lissa had already done her makeup when she while she waited for me to get my hair done. She stood and I gasped. Her hair was in a fancy updo it had a silver headband in it. "The silver headband is actually a Appart à louer necklace but I thought it'd look just as good as a headband" Sue said proudly. I looked at Sue and gulped, is this woman some kind of movie set hair stylist or something?

"Whoa…" I put an arm around her shoulder and we walked towards the long mirror. "I don't think anyone would be able to keep their eyes or hands off you tonight" I chimed, Lissa looked a little freaked out for a second then she laughed. We grabbed our clutch bags and put our mobiles in them, Lissa had a white iPhone, I hate iPhones. We walked with linked arms into the elevator, she went on and on about how much Christian was missing out. The doors opened and Adrian was leaning against the lobby desk waiting for us. "Hey mister, are you available?" I said in a seductive tone. "No, sorry I'm waiting for someone" he mumbled, without looking at me. "Well, she's right here" I tapped his shoulder.

"Look, I'm not interested, ok? So just _leave_ me alo-" He turned around and jumped when he saw me and Lissa behind him. We giggled at him. "Hey" I said. "Rose, you look… beautiful" he finally said. My stomach was fluttering when he smiled at me, he leaned closer and hugged me. "You look hot as usual" I leaned my head against his chest and he chuckled, we pulled back. "My, my, don't you look stunning, cousin." Adrian waved at Lissa. "Not interested" Lissa smirked and looked away. "You've learnt my ways" I patted her on the head and pretended to wipe a tear like a proud mother would and then we laughed together. I stood between them, Adrian intertwined our hands, Lissa and I linked our arms, and we began walking out into the snow, towards the big building parties were hosted at.

God I was freezing in this cocktail dress, the doormen opened the door and smiled at us, we stepped into the building's main hall. Our heels clicked as we walked on the smooth marble floor. The heating was on and it felt nice against my skin, since I was freezing to death. We stood in the middle of the main hall. You could hear classical music coming from the other side of the door. "Ugh, do we _seriously_ need to be announced?" I sighed. "You'll survive" Adrian mused. The door men checked our names off the list, bowed gracefully to us and opened the doors in sync with each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen" everyone turned to our direction. "Now presenting, Lord Adrian Ivashkov, Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and accompanying both of them Ms. Rosemarie Hathaway." He said as we walked in. We continued walking down the aisle, awkwardly, with a million eyes on us.

This was probably what everyone there was thinking/saying as we walked.

1. That Dhampir girl escorting them – an abomination.  
2. Vasilisa and that _thing_ are with _Adrian Ivashkov –_ a vampire stereotyped version of Chuck Bass.  
3. Adrian and that _thing_ are with Vasilisa - 'The Last Dragomir'.  
4. Adrian's fingers were intertwined with _hers_ – Ew, look at that bloodwhore.  
5. And lastly, the fact that the three of us looked like we were going to a photo shoot.

As we walked by the crowds, people were glancing at us, making faces, whispering snide comments, some staring. Geez, didn't their mothers ever teach them that it's rude to stare? I know mine didn't, since I was raised by the academy. Most were gossiping among themselves and looking at us. Someone walked us towards a round V.I.P table in the corner which had 5 chairs around it. A name card with Lissa's name and another with my name was on the table. We sat down and a waiter walked by with an empty tray in his hand. Then Adrian requested that he moved his name tag next to the mine.

"Time for the VIPs' to make a scene" Adrian smiled to us. The waiter came back with a card that said Adrian Ivashkov on it and placed it on the table. We stood up, Lissa and I left our clutches on our seats and we shuffled our way around the table. Adrian put an arm around my waist as we walked around and _mingled_ as Lissa liked to call it with the crowds. We walked around to a familiar woman. Pain shot through me, stop… it's just _Tasha_ _Ozera_, so what if she's banging Dimitri. You _hate_ him now. I thought to myself.

"It's so good to see you, Tasha" Lissa hugged her. "How're you?" I forced a fake smile at her and she hugged me. "Never been better, I asked Dimitri if he wanted to be my Guardian, you don't mind do you, Lissa?" I stiffened. She what?! How dare she take him away from me? Oh god, do I still like him? Love him? Hate him? What about Adrian? Mason?(Definitely not, we work better as best friends) I don't know, ARGH! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

"No, no, I don't mind at all. I'll probably get Mason or Eddie to cover for him" Lissa smiled. "Who do we have _here_?" Tasha looked at me and smiled at Adrian. His arm was still around my waist. "Oh this is-"

"Adrian Ivashkov, nice to meet you" he interrupted and smiled charmingly to Tasha, and then he shook her hand. "Well… nice to meet you Adrian, I heard that you've got quite the… _reputation_" She said. Oh no, she did not just say that to _my_ Adrian. No what am I thinking? I mentally slapped myself for saying _my _Adrian. I took a step forward to say something but Adrian pulled me back. "Just let it go, Little Dhampir. I'm used to it." He whispered in my ear and I relaxed. We put on fake smiles, nodded and pretended to be interested with all the conversations Lissa dragged us into… well Adrian and I did anyway, Lissa was too nice to do that. Tasha followed us around as we talked to other Morois. To be specific, only Tasha and Lissa did the talking. Adrian and I were having our own conversation and commenting everyone's frocks.

I looked around at trays that the waiters/waitresses were carrying, they didn't just have cocktails, they had champagne, martinis, you name it. Ugh, they'll probably make anything you wanted if you're a royal. So much for being called a cocktail party. "Cousin, I trust you'll be alright on your own" Adrian said to Lissa and towed me away. A waiter walked by and Adrian grabbed two glasses of champagne and handed me one. "Can you _ever_ resist the urge for alcohol?" I questioned and took a sip. "Nah, not really. I need it, keeps me sane somehow or rather." He smiled and drank the whole glass, he continued walking around and Adrian left his glass somewhere and took another one. I rolled my eyes.

Wait, he said 'keeps me sane, somehow or rather.' Alcohol and tobacco are depressants, Lissa takes anti-depressants to suppress her spirit side-effects, is he really like Lissa? Does he have spirit too? This is the third time he's shown signs of having it. Maybe I'm just thinking too much, I took another sip of my drink. "Hey Adrian, if you had to choose between smoking and drinking which one would you choose?" I raised my eyebrows and he looked up and thought about it. "I'd say alcohol" he smirked. "What about alcohol and me?" I tried to hide my eagerness for him to say me.

"Do you _seriously_ have to ask me that?" Adrian sighed. "Well, I wanna hear you it from _you_" I leaned closer to him. "I want _you_ more than anything in the world, Rose because I love you." Adrian looked into my eyes; his eyes were filled with compassion. Damn, why do we have to be in a room filled with prejudice royal Morois, I would've kissed him right there considering how close he was.

He moved in to kiss me but someone grasped my arm and pulled me. Adrian face hardened and his jaw tightened. "Whoa!!! Hey watch it, pal!!!" I nearly tripped over. It was Dimitri. Can't he get a life? Or do whatever the fuck he does with Tasha. Dimitri pulled me out to the empty main hall. "Ow, hey it hurts, let go off me" I struggled. "What do _you_ think you're doing here?!" he snapped. I swear to god this guy needs to leave me alone and focus on not bursting a vein. I eyed the veins on his temple that looked like they were about to explode.

"I'm just at a party I was invited to, what are _you_ doing here?" I said sarcastically. "I'm doing my job, who invited you? Adrian?" Dimitri was still holding onto my arm. I jerked my arm out of his grip scoffed "Adrian was right. You're just jealous, aren't you? And I was invited by Lissa since Christian chickened out, but I'm escorting both Lissa and Adrian since this was all last minute, but Lissa ran off to talk to some other royals with _your_ _girlfriend_, Tasha." I yelled. "She is _not_ my girlfriend and you're the one who's sounding jealous right now, Roza" he snapped. "STOP FUCKING CALLING ME THAT, Guardian Belikov! We all know you're banging Tasha, so _don't_ try to hide it or lie to _me_. You never loved me, I was just a phase to you." Dimitri flinched when I called him formally.

"You know nothing about me so don't you dare talk about me or Tasha like _that_. I was right all along, even though you've just turn 18, deep down inside you're still a child. Naïve, brash and immature, can't you just grow up?" Dimitri said sternly and shoved my shoulder with his finger. Those words sunk in slowly and it hurt. Oh please don't cry, I was fighting back tears. Losing really badly, seeing as tears was forming under my eyes. I am not going to cry in front of him. I heard someone approach behind me, great we have an audience. Oh he just crossed the line. If he wants a fight, I'll give him a war.

"_You_ couldn't keep _your_ eyes, _your _hands or _your_ lips off this _child_ back at the academy could you?! If _I_ remember correctly, you enjoyed sticking your tongue down this _child's_ throat. You just kept rejecting me, but now that you've seen Adrian and me getting closer, you're scared that you'll lose me." I shouted back. God, he is annoying the hell out of me with all his bitch fits and irritable mood swings. "You can't tell _me_ how _I_ feel, Roza. You wanna know what I'm feeling right now? I feel like an adult being pestered by an annoying brat. I guess I should say yes to Tasha's offer, I can't protect Lissa around an inexperienced, guardian who's busy sleeping around with all the men she gets rather than doing her job by protecting her Moroi. And I also profit from it." That there made tears flow down my cheek, he did _not_ just call me annoying, what hurt more is that he's going to have kids with Tasha.

"Oh, fuck you, the world doesn't need any mini Dimitris or Tasha's running around, you son of a b-" I yelled with tears streaming down my cheeks. I wonder if the people inside could hear us. Probably not, because of all the meaningless chatter and music that's going on in there. Footsteps close in behind me. "All right, I've had it with you." I turned and saw Adrian there, how long had he been there? Did he hear everything? Was he there before? I looked into his eyes and they were scorching, scary Adrian was out _again_. Adrian took a few quick steps towards me and threw a punch at Dimitri.

"Holy shit, Adrian!" I jumped and ran to his side to restraint him from doing any further damage, even though a few more hits wouldn't hurt... He took a deep breath and looked into my eyes, his beautiful emerald eyes were full of concern. We just stood there staring into each other's eyes for God knows how long then he reached out to my face and gently wiped the tears away with his thumbs. More tears slipped out because Adrian cared _so_ much for me, but I _never_ noticed, well I did notice but I didn't take it seriously, I though he just wanted to get in my pants, but he'd been hurting too…because of _me_. Dimitri got up and spat some blood out. Whoa… Adrian must have put a lot of force into that punch. That's going to leave a bruise on his _handsome_ face.

Dimitri came to my side and grabbed me by the arm again. God he needs to learn how to 'handle with care', my arms felt like they were about to snap off any moment now. "Do you want me to file a restraining order for you to keep your distance from Rose, Lord Ivashkov?" Dimitri threatened and glared at him. Adrian shoved him as hard as he could away from me. Dimitri staggered back a few metres from us. "The _only_ person here getting a restraining order tonight is _you_, Belikov." He pointed to Dimitri and turned to look at me, "You alright, babe?" Adrian rubbed my arm where Dimitri had his vice grip on. I put an arm around his waist then he wrapped an arm around me, I felt safe. Dimitri's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, thanks again, my noble knight. Who's not wearing Armani at the moment" I whispered. "Calvin Klein" Adrian chuckled, at least he's calmed down a bit.

The doors opened and two figures rushed out. I didn't bother seeing who it was. "_What_ on earth is going on here?" Tasha shot a worried look at Dimitri, who had blood on his shirt and lips. "Let me heal you" Lissa reached for his face when he grabbed her hand and shook his head. Adrian looked at Lissa with interest all over his face. Not _that_ kind of interest though. No, his head snapped up when she mentioned healing. I started getting suspicious. Tasha and Lissa looked between Adrian and me then back to Dimitri who stood opposite us with blood. "It's ok, Adrian just punched me for no reason" Dimitri tried to look like the innocent one. "I won't need a reason to punch you after tonight, since you're being a fuckin ass and you made Rose cry" Adrian yelled and pointed at him. I liked how he was protective of me. It made me feel loved, more than what I felt with Dimitri. Maybe moving on from Dimitri isn't such a bad idea right now. I need to stop thinking about him. We are _so_ history after tonight.

Lissa was looking at Adrian with a horrified expression. Tasha looked appalled with Adrian. Lissa came to my side in a flash. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Yeah, he saved me _again_. Dimitri threw a fit and more accusations like he did this morning at Adrian's room" I looked up at Adrian and he smiled down at me. "If it's alright with _you_, I'd like you to _leave, _Guardian Belikov" Lissa said angrily. "Come on, let's go, Tash." He put an arm around her and she put an arm around his waist. Great he had a nickname for her too. "We're obviously no longer wanted here" he eyed us all. "And I'd like to take you up on that offer, I'd _love_ to become your guardian, can't wait. Maybe I should transfer _now_" he said a little too loud, he probably intended on me hearing that.

"I hope things work out for both of you" I said sarcastically as they were walking out. "Oh it already has" I winced. "Ew, _that's_ disgusting." Lissa said through the bond. "I hope things work out between _you_ two" he said with a sly smile. "Wouldn't want to see my poor Roza raising her child on her own, would I?" Adrian stiffened and clenched his fist, but I held him tightly in place. At this rate he'll end up being arrested for murder. It's weird that I'm the one who restraining him inside of it being the other way around. "Just so you know if Rose and I had kids, it would be the result of the love we have for each other" he pulled me tighter against him, he said kids, plural- so we're having more than one kid? My heart raced. "And I would love Rose _and_ our wonderful children. He's just using you, you know, Tasha?" Adrian said with harshly to both of them. Go Adrian!!!

Tasha's eyes tightened. "Let's go, I _can't_ take anymore of _this_, you three obviously had _way_ too much to drink" Tasha pulled his arm. "We are nowhere _near_ drunk. Belikov, If you try to file a restraining order I'll file an underage sexual harassment against you, even if you did try to file a restraining order against me, Rose can just deny your claims. Just keep in mind that Ivashkovs _always_ win our cases." Adrian smirked. I shivered, maybe he can get away with murder after all…

Dimitri grimaced and walked out with Tasha. "Oh my God! Tell me what happened, _everything_ from the start. _Don't_ leave out a single detail" Lissa said with wide eyes. We explained the whole thing to her, she nodded sometimes and smiled when Adrian said he punched him because Dimitri made me cry. "Still wanna go back in the party?" Lissa pointed to the doors. "Yeah, I need a drink. Besides people who wonder where _Princess_ Vasilisa, Adrian Ivashkov and the random Dhampir disappeared to. You should know rumours spread quickly and aren't always pretty" I laughed. We walked back to the party, people looked at us with amused looks plastered onto their perfect faces. I really wanted to slap them. Adrian handed me a glass of raspberry cocktail and got one for himself, Lissa took a glass of champagne and we sipped it urgently. A waiter walked by with little gourmet finger food, I remembered attending etiquette classes with Lissa when she was younger.

The lady used to make us walk with books on our heads, saying that a royal should always walk and sit with a straight back. It was ironic because she wasn't even a royal and she taught us how to act royal. We went through all the spoons and forks for difference dishes. Lissa and I failed that test a few times; I smiled recalling the good old days. After we finally passed the test we went on to recognising gourmet food. My mind came back to the present time. I looked at the silver tray that the waiter held out for us. There was foie gras, sweetbread, fruit cheese, hors d'œuvre, shrimp in some stuffed thing, smoked salmon and dill and various other mushy stuff. Some looked mouth watering, but most of them were just disgusting, goose liver… pancreas… seriously? Makes you wonder if it's meant for human consumption.

Lissa grabbed a hors d'œuvre and started nibbling, Adrian grabbed some foie gras. I stood there silently deciding on what to take. Ew, I _hate_ fruit cheese, so I settled for the shrimp stuffed in some mushroom looking thing. It looked sickening, the taste said otherwise. I _wanted_ more. "So, princess I heard you were attacked by Strigoi, this afternoon" an old royal guy said. Lissa and I were enjoying ourselves so much that we forgot all about that. So that's why they looked so amused when we came back. News sure travelled quickly. She turned to him and continued the conversation, a few others joined and looked amused. "You were _what_?!" Adrian pulled me aside looked at me, shocked. "Calm down, I'm still alive… _We_ are still alive" I rolled my eyes. I filled him in with the whole story. Lissa rejoined us and took another drink for herself and me then something hit me.

"Hey, Adrian? Didn't you say that you needed to talk to Lissa about something _really_ important? And you said you'll explain it to both of us." I asked, Lissa looked at us puzzled. "Not here, we'll talk privately in my room tomorrow, maybe I'll come to your room since they didn't take you coming to my room too well last time." He gulped the last of his drink. The party ended, we walked out into the snow. God, it's colder than before. At the corner of my eye, I just saw Lissa collapsing but Adrian and I caught her in time before she hit the ground. _Great_…she passed out on us. Adrian chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Time to get lover boy, it's the least he could do" I took my mobile out and dialled Christian's number. "Are you drunk or did you call the wrong number?" Christian asked sarcastically. "Emo boy, no time for _that_ right now." I said hastily. Jesus Christ I'm freezing my ass off in this weather. "Why? Is something _wrong_?" Christian asked seriously. "Well, Casanova. Your lover girl passed out on us" I said and Christian laughed. "Bring a coat for Lissa as well, she's probably as cold as I am."

"Us?" Christian asked. "Yeah, Adrian is here, he's royal too _remember_?" I shivered, I couldn't feel my nose and my lips felt numb. "Ugh, we _don't_ have time for _this_ right now, just hurry up. ok?" the wind blew violently and I shivered. "Got it" Christian hung up. We sat Lissa upright on the steps and Adrian took his coat off. "Here, wear this" he started putting it around me. "I'll be fine, don't worry about it." I said. "Rose, we've already got someone who's passed out and I don't want _you_ dying of hypothermia" his eyes full of concern. "Besides I'm wearing a suit, not a mere piece of silk." He eyed my dress and I blushed, if it was still possible for _any_ blood to go to my cheeks. He smiled and helped me put on his black coat. It was warm and it smelt like him. "I must say you look stunning in that dress, my beautiful Little Dhampir. Having a hard time keeping my hands off you" Adrian smiled and I closed the distance between us. "I guess _we_ should share body heat" I said seductively and looked up at him.

He leaned down and kissed me. He lips warmed mine, we totally forgot about Lissa till Christian came 10 seconds later. Clearing his throat and looking at us, revolted. "Bout time _you_ got here, we waited so long that we had to share body heat." I smiled at Christian and he looked at Lissa. "I heard that you guys were attacked by Strigoi this afternoon." Christian narrowed his eyes as he walked towards Lissa. "Yeah… Dimitri and Alberta staked all three of them." I shrugged. "_Three_?" Adrian raised an eyebrow. We held Lissa up as Christian put one of her coats on for her. She kept muttering something about Dimitri being an ass and Tasha being a slut, Christian looked at her then back at us and picked her up.

"We'll explain tomorrow" Adrian said. "Rose Ivashkov" Lissa murmured. Adrian smiled self-righteously. "Alright, let's get you home" I steadied her. "She'll stay in my room tonight Rose, so don't worry about it." He walked off with Lissa in his arms. Adrian and I looked back at each other. "Now, where were we?" Adrian turned back and smirked. I closed the space between us. "Right about here" I said in between kisses. After a minute of making out with Adrian, he put my hand in his and we continued down the snowy path back to the lodge. I liked how Adrian wasn't rushing things, I sort of wanted to but it'll look like I'm using him as rebound.

I was so busy thinking and talking to myself that I slipped on some ice and dragged Adrian with me. We fell on our bottoms, boy, did it hurt. But that wasn't all, this part of the slope was steep, "Shit" I screamed as I slid down the path. Adrian and I came to a halt when we crashed into a small pile of snow, hey, at least we stopped. He stood up and laughed out loud at me. "You may be a good guardian but-"

"Just help me up" I looked up at him he crooked a smile at me. "OW" I cried in pain as Adrian helped me up, he sat me back down. Tears were forming in my eyes. Fuck, it hurts. Adrian chuckled and I smacked him on the back. He leaned down, took my shoe off and examined my foot. "Yeah, I'm _pretty_ sure you sprained it" he said as he looked at me. "Are you crying, Little Dhampir?" I smacked him again. "No, I'm _not_" He took my other shoe off. "Hold them." He said. I stared blankly at him and took them. "So how would you like to be carried, Little Dhampir?" Adrian stood up and smirked cheekily and I raised my eyebrows at him. But before I could say anything or protest. He pulled me on to him back and piggybacked me. We continued down the path and I breathe in his scent. It was intoxicating as always. I leaned my head against his back.

He carried me silently and chuckled. "What?" I raised my head. "You really like my scent don't you? This is the second time." Damn it, he noticed. "Of course I do" I shrugged. We walked into the lobby, it was empty. Well it was 2am Moroi time. Everyone's probably sleeping, we walked to the elevator I pushed the button with my good foot. "I don't know why, but I found that very kinky" Adrian laughed his warm laugh. The elevator doors opened and my mum and Alberta was there. Both my shoes slipped out of my hands and landed with a thud on the carpeted floor. _Great_ we got another tantrum to deal with.

"Care to explain _this _Rose?!" my mum yelled. "I thought you _promised_ that you _weren't_ going to throw accusations just by looking at me!" I looked over Adrian's shoulder and countered. "She's right, Janine. I'm sure she has a good explanation for this" Alberta calmed her. "We were at the moroi cocktail party, Rose accompanied Lissa. After the party ended Lissa passed out drunk, we called Christian and he carried her back to his suite. On the way back Rose slipped on some ice and dragged me down the slope with her. Because of the gentleman I am, I carried her back. You should get someone to check out her ankle" Adrian said to Alberta.

Alberta nodded and bent over to pick up my shoes, Adrian carried me to her room. "Thank you, Lord Ivashkov. _You_ can go back now." "No, I'll stay with Rose" Adrian held my hand and rubbed circles as the ski lodge doctor inspected it. "It's definitely sprained, but it's not that bad" he looked at me. "It should heal in a few days or a week." He got some staff to get me a pair of crutches and left us. My mum walked into the room with a tape in her hand. "Since you're here Lord Ivashkov, it'll save me the trouble of going after you later." Adrian and I looked at her with puzzled expressions. "Um… What?" We both said together. She walked to the TV and pushed the tape into the player.

"Would you mind explaining _this_?" my mum shot us questioning looks, Alberta sat on a couch next to us. Adrian and I turned to the TV and jumped. It was the security footage from this evening…of the whole incident with Dimitri._ Great_… the whole thing was recorded… sound included. Adrian and I continued watching the footage then it got to the bit where Adrian punched Dimitri. Alberta gasped, we snickered, my mum put a hand on her forehead and shook her head. "Can I get a copy of _that_?" Adrian asked and we laughed so hard, tears started flowing out of our eyes. "This is _not_ a laughing matter!!! Well? I'm waiting for an explanation!!" my mum's face hardened.

"Well…" I started.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**

* * *

**

**Another chapter with the annoying Dimitri which I would love to kill right now.  
Oooo how did everyone like Adrian standing up against Dimitri? I loved the punch!!! Muahahahaha...**

**Thanks for reading my fanfic and reviewing them. I love you guys**

**Be nice and click the little green button after reading or I will stop posting lol... :P**

**anyways all my love to the readers,  
-L.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Undeniable Truth

**The next chapter should be interesting...very... but you gotta read this one to know why MUAHAHHAHAH. Don't forget to review.** **I seriously fail at sounding evil...**

**Enjoy reading!!!**

**Happy reading!~**

**

* * *

**

**Rose POV**

We sat silently in the god forsaken 'lecturing' room, Alberta's room. All eyes were on us, I was thinking of a good explanation when an abrupt knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. Alberta stood up and went to the door, "Oh… come on in" to our surprise it was Dimitri sporting a black eye and Tasha. Why the hell did he bring that bitch over? They eyed us warily then back at the TV we were staring at. Dimitri smiled slyly. "What do _you_ want? Shouldn't you be running off with Tasha since you ditched Lissa?" I spat. Alberta and my mum looked at him, I loved Dimitri, why does he have to leave me? Tasha went to the kitchen to make some tea, stay in the kitchen, bitch. And Dimitri sat next to my mum, with annoyance all over his face. "Well, shall we begin?" my mum looked at us with annoyance. I crossed my arms and leaned back on the couch. "It's just as you saw, Dimitri said some hurtful things that made me cry so Adrian punched him for me." I felt the couch tremble from Adrian's silent laugh, Dimitri's lip twitched.

"And why would Adrian do _that_ for you?" my mum asked shiftly. Oh I see where this is going, she's still trying to prove that I'm sleeping with him. I calmed myself and said "Because he's a good friend, _nothing_ going on between us. Would you have minded if Lissa threw the punch? Maybe I should get her to do it next time" I question sarcastically, Adrian chuckled. "Lord Ivashkov, please." My mum said sternly. "Sorry…" Adrian said grinning. "You've become close friends in _just_ two days? If I remember correctly everyone said you hated him on day one." Damn she's done her research, this is going to be a hard one to get out of. "So if there's something you're hiding I suggest you tell me right now" my mum looked between both of us and I snapped. "Yes, there _is _something that _you _don't know, since you're a crappy mother!" I jumped off my seat and stared down at her, I winced at the pain in my sprained ankle, I forgot all about that.

"Don't you _dare _speak to _m_elike _that_, young lady!" she put on her annoyed face, I sat back down and sighed. "I died 2 years ago with Lissa's family in the car accident." I mumbled softly since it was an uncomfortable thing to talk about, Adrian widened his eyes at me. "That's _nonsense_, Rose. You're here alive and well, the medics said it was miraculous that both of you survived. Are you sure he didn't spike your drink?" she glared at Adrian. "Everyone missed one part of the story, the part that Lissa and I kept secret. Before the medics arrived on the scene Lissa was so torn up by seeing everyone dead that she accidently used her rare magic called spirit and brought me back to life, so I'm shadow-kissed like Anna was with St. Vladimir." I probably looked like someone who needed to be admitted to a mental asylum.

"Is that why you're always talking to Lissa even though she doesn't say anything?" Adrian looked amused. "Yeah, we share a bond, Lissa can talk to me through it but it's one-way I can't reply which is why I've been laughing at nothing and answering when nothing is asked, I can also feel her feelings and sometimes I slip into her mind when her feelings are intense, this may all seem crazy to you but I'm not crazy…not _yet_ anyways. We learnt that spirit is a rare magic forgotten in time, so most people that have it just think that they haven't specialised." I looked at my mum and Adrian who looked like he was about to explode with joy. "What do you mean by 'I'm not crazy…not _yet_ anyways'?" Alberta looked at me full of concern. "Well, Lissa and I did our own research on St. Vladimir and his guardian Anna, turns out St. Vladimir sometimes act strange sort of crazy but when Anna is around he seems to go back to normal, but Anna gets all weird. It's like she's absorbing it all from him, making him sane. We've figured out that he become crazy if he used it too much because same thing happened with Lissa last year. She's taking meds at the moment that cuts her off from magic. Of course St. Vladimir died sane and peaceful, but after he died…his guardian Anna…went crazy and then she committed suicide." Everyone other than Adrian looked at me dumbfounded.

Then it went into awkward silence when Tasha came by with a tray with cups of black tea. She placed a cup in front of each of us and left the tray in the middle of the coffee table, it had a little jug of milk and sugar on it. "Drink up" Tasha grinned. I reached for my cup and Adrian and he shook his head at me, he didn't trust Tasha enough to drink the tea. "Well, I don't know what to believe…Even if I did it wouldn't explain _this_" my mum took the remote and rewinds the video and turned up the volume. We looked at the screen "_You_ couldn't keep _your_ eyes, _your _hands or _your_ lips off this _child_ back at the academy could you?! If _I_ remember correctly, you enjoyed sticking your tongue down this _child's_ throat. You just kept rejecting me, but now that you've seen Adrian and me getting closer, you're scared that you'll lose me." It was me yelling at Dimitri after he dragged me out of the party, _great_…she caught that, she hit the pause button after.

My worst nightmare has just begun. "About _that_…" I started, there was a big lump in my throat. "It's Victor Dashkov's fault" Dimitri said. Why is he still defending me? Shouldn't he be hating me? "He put a lust spell on both of us when he kidnapped Lissa, to keep us…._busy_" he continued. Alberta, Tasha and my mum gasped. "We didn't have sex, ok? I'm still a virgin. Dimitri managed to figure out why we were acting like that and he threw the necklace which was instilled with the lust spell out the window before it got out of hand, then we went after Lissa." I glared at my mum, Adrian's expression soften a little. I guess its best we kept our Academy romance to ourselves, I looked at Dimitri and he understood so he nodded in agreement. Tasha was still eyeing Adrian discreetly next to Dimitri, "What about the punch?" my mum looked at Adrian. "Well…" Adrian took the remote out of her hands and fast forwarded it a bit and hit the play button when it got to the bit where he punched Dimitri. Everyone looked at Adrian and he turned up the volume. "I won't _need_ a reason to punch you after tonight, since you're being a fuckin ass and you made Rose cry" I smirked, Adrian chuckled, Alberta smiled proudly at him, Tasha and Dimitri winced.

"Well, now that it's all explained can we go?" Adrian stood up and helped me up. My mum let out a sigh "Guardian Belikov, you're not going to file assault charges are you?" she looked at him. "There's no need to, it was barely a punch, even a child could throw a better punch" Dimitri threatened. Adrian snapped. "Haven't you had enough, Belikov? You know that black eye there is looking a little lonely." I let out a laugh and Tasha and my mum gave me death glares and I cupped my hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing any harder. "Well…Rose does seem to be the centre of everything especially when it's a troublesome issue, but Dimitri seems to be at fault _this_ time. Adrian, since you're not part of the academy, we can't punish you but _please_ refrain from causing any further troubles regarding the school." Alberta said looking around at everyone's faces, to make sure everyone agreed. Why is _my_ mum always at our lectures she's not even a teacher at our school. "You may leave" everyone stood up and Adrian got my crutches and helped me up. "Guardian Belikov, Miss Ozera we need to discuss something." Alberta waited for us to walk out of the room before she spoke.

"You just got lucky this time, Rose. I'm leaving tonight, I hope you won't make anymore mistakes." If I didn't have a sprained ankle I would've been jumping and running down the corridor as we speak, but my ankle was fucked. "That was…something." Adrian watched as she walked off in the opposite direction. "Adrian? About the whole kissing thing, there's nothing between us, right?" I tried to clear things up with him, since we were leaving in a few days. "If that's what you want right now. You know, one day… we will be more than friends Little Dhampir, I know it." he said, stroking my cheek. I'd love to stay with him but we can't since he's a royal Moroi and I'm a dhampir, we're just _not_ meant to be.

"I'll keep in touch with you after we leave" I smiled up at him. He forced a smile and walked me back to my room. "Night, Little Dhampir" he kissed me on the forehead but before he could turn around, I wrapped my arms around him and he chuckled. "Are you coming back tomorrow morning?" I looked at him with sad eyes. "Yeah, I told you I had stuff to explain to you and Lissa...if she doesn't have a hangover" My face lit up, he probably saw that because he pulled me closer and kissed me passionately. It was filled with pain, sadness and regret. The truth was I was falling in love with Adrian and I think I still have feelings for Dimitri. He smiled and walked off, I swiped the card and the door unlocked. The suite lights were lit since this evening. I looked around, guess Lissa's really staying at Christian's for the night, I hopped around with the annoying crutches. These things hurt, there was a note on the desk. It was from Sue.

_I hope you girls enjoy your party tonight, it's been a pleasure you meet and work with you two.__Rose, I think that you'll do a splendid job as a guardian and Princess you'll do wonders in Court later in your life, if you choose stay there.__Thank you for everything, if you ever need any dresses or a hairstylist just call me. I'll leave my number with you._

_Sincerely,__  
__Sue._

I folded the paper and left it on the desk, Lissa would probably start crying if she read that. I giggled at the thought and sighed. I felt lonely and empty without her. I fell asleep on my bed and dreamt of Adrian, it was the same dream on the beach but before I spoke to him I woke up. I looked at the clock it was 3:45am (Moroi Time) Ugh... I missed Adrian. Then an abrupt knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I walked towards it and the knocking got louder…

**End of Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

**Oh yes reminder:**

Mason is going to die HAHA

**New people coming are:  
Moroi Students:**

Celeste - from reviews  
Damon

**New teacher in their 20s:**

Jack

**Time for you to press the green button.**

**A million hugs to ppl who read this,  
-L.**


	8. Chapter 8: Horrific Night & A Promise

**Sad chapter, this one. For those who love Dimitri or Mason or are over-emotional, bring a box of tissue with you and make sure your room door is shut so you won't look like a psycho crying on the computer LOL.**

**Thank you all for reviewing~ I love you guys, I would run up and hug you if I could but it'll be creepy since iono who you ppl are.  
How bout this - a cyber hug LOL**

**Enjoy~**

**Happy Reading!~**

**

* * *

**

**Rose POV**

The knocking was so loud I thought the door was going to come off the hinge. "Alright, alright I'm coming." I said, annoyed. I yawned and hopped to the door (sprained ankle, ugh.). "Roza" The hallway was dark, why aren't the lights on? Dimitri _great_… I was about to shut the door but he stuck his foot out. Damn it, go away, you've hurt me enough. "What do _you_ want Dimitri?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. "Roza, I'm sorry for _everything_ I did at the party." He said as he put a hand on my cheek, I flinched. What the hell…

"Do you have multiple personalities or what?" I took his hand off me but he gripped my hand tight and pushed his way into my suite. "Roza." He looked into my eyes, there was something wrong with his eyes but I couldn't really tell, and then he pushed me up against a wall and pressed his lips against mine, the lips I've longed for. Wait, this is confusing I liked Adrian…sort of but I still love Dimitri, love triangle much? But the kiss didn't feel right, it wasn't like Dimitri, he started kissing down my neck, something sharp scrapped my neck and I pushed him off and my hand cupped around my neck immediately, it was bleeding.

"What the hell, Dimitri?" I wiped my neck with my sleeve, my ankle was hurting from the sudden movement. The backup lights came on and my hands flew to my mouth and I gasped.

His eyes were red…blood red…like Strigoi eyes…

I reached for his face then I stopped, I hopped a few steps back and reached for something sharp, it caught his eye and he darted across the room and hit me, I flew back against the wall and hit my head hard. It knocked the breath out of me and I landed on my knees gasping for air. My ankle was _really_ killing me now. "Dimitri…I'll keep my end of the promise we made that day. I swear." I whispered as I tried to get up but before I could Dimitri was beside me and he kicked me across the living room into the kitchen. I cried out in pain, tears ran down my cheeks. Why does Dimitri have to become Strigoi? If he's Strigoi does that mean there's an attack in the lodge? The wards are down? Is Lissa, Christian and Adrian alright? Argh.I don't have time to think about this, to help others I have to make it out of my room alive.

"Roza, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to, it's just my reaction, I thought you were going to kill me. We can run away together, I'll change you on the way, we can live together…_forever_. Don't you want that, after I change you we won't have to worry about our forbidden love. Roza, I want you." Great now he's some delusional bastard. Saying 'I want you' wasn't enough for me. He used to say 'I love you', this _isn't_ the same Dimitri anymore. I mentally sapped myself, even Adrian said I love you, which is probably something he doesn't say very often, even if he does he's probably trying to get in their pants. Are my pants safe? Why do I keep thinking about Adrian? Wait... is Adrian safe? He probably has a million guardians with him. The Badicas' had a bunch of guardians and the legendary Arthur Schoenburg, even they didn't survive… God damn it this isn't the time to think.

"I _was_ reaching for something to stab you with, I promised you, didn't I? That I'd kill you if you ever turned Strigoi." I stood in the corner of the kitchen holding a knife I took from the drying rack. That there made him snap, in a blink of an eye he was in front of me. He put a hand around my neck and slowly lifted me up, I was struggling and kicking him trying to get out of his strong grasp. "I _don't_ want to be killed, if I'd known how good it felt to be Strigoi. I would've done so ages ago." This is _so_ not Dimitri talking, it's not him. "Dimitri…" I managed to cough out, hoping that a shred of his humanity is still in there. Suddenly his eyes went soft and he let go, I fell on the counter and cringed at the pain in my ribs and my ankle, he must've broken a rib when he kicked me. I slid off the counter and fell to the floor then landed on my back and I cried in pain. "I'm so sorry, Roza" Dimitri tried to pick me up. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled and swung my arm at him with tears streaming down my cheeks. I put a hand on my rib, it was soaking wet, I looked at my hands, it was blood. "Roza, I'm just trying to help you" He leaned closer, his eyes looked hungry and ravenous, I heard some sound coming from the living room.

Dimitri bared his teeth and hissed at them, there was a fight between him and someone, I was losing conscious then I heard the window break and cold wind whistling in. "MASOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!" someone yelled. "ROSE!!!" footsteps rushed to the kitchen. Lissa lifted my head and rested it on her knees, I heard faint voices screaming my name then I blacked out. Everything was black, I was in a lot of pain, there was a warm fuzzy feeling going through me, the pain lessened. I woke up in a bright white room to the noise of monitors beeping. My eyes fluttered open the lights really hurt my eyes. Someone squealed and rushed to my side. "ROSE, OMG ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Lissa said rubbing my forehead. "I'm feeling better than I did yesterday I guess" I croaked. "Yesterday?" Lissa looked at me puzzled. "Rose, you've been in a coma for a week… The rest of the school has gone back, but a few of us extended our stay here at least till you wake up." Her eyes were red and swollen. She'd been crying…

Resting in the chair next to my bed was Adrian, his hair was messier than usual and he was asleep. "We couldn't get him to leave your side" Lissa sighed. "I'll get the doctor, we'll explain everything to you later" she smiled and left the room. I sat up and winced, there was still pain in my ribs. I pulled the blanket off, there was a cast on my leg, my ribs were wrapped up in bandages, I reached for my neck and it was wrapped up too. I couldn't really remember everything very well. The doctor walked in before I could examine any further, it was Dr. Olenzski. Did they fly her in just for me? "How are you feeling, Rose?" she smiled. "Better I guess, it still hurts a little" I shrugged. "Lissa here managed to heal you as much as she could, you lost a lot of blood, but she couldn't do much since the medications she's taking prevented her from using magic, the amount of magic she used was miraculous enough. You're one lucky girl, Rose" She took her clipboard out and scribbled some stuff. She turned back to be and checked a few the monitors and scribbled more stuff.

"Now the bite wound isn't that deep, you might not remember what took place that night very well because you hit your head pretty hard, I'll leave it to your friends to fill you in with the details" she looked up to me and smiled. "Yeah, I managed to push him off me" I remembered that. "Well I guess you can get out of here tomorrow, if Lissa can heal your wounds again" Lissa's face lit up. Dr. Olenzski left the clipboard on the edge of the bed and walked out. "No, you are _not_ using your magic." I said sternly. "But... Rose... Please I _have_ to, for you." She pleaded. I knew I couldn't win once she set her mind on something. "Fine I'll make an exception this _one_ time." I pointed at her and she giggled. Christian and Eddie walked in. "Hey, how's my favourite rebel goin?" Christian smirked at me. "Are you alright?" Eddie walked in, he looked sad…very sad. He put a bouquet of flowers on the table next to me bed.

"What's wrong, Ed? Where's Mase?" I looked around. I vaguely remember someone screaming Mason's name before passing out. "Well… you see before all this Strigoi confusion, Mason bumped into Lissa when she walked out to look for you, on the way to your room the lodge had a black out and Christian and I caught up to them and we heard crashing noises and screaming coming from your room. Then we saw Alberta rushing into your room, so we went to check it out. You were in the kitchen… there was blood _everywhere_, and Dimitri he was Strigoi"

There was a deafening scream, then I realised it was mine, tears were gushing out. Adrian fell off his chair, he jumped and ran to me. "Little Dhampir! Are you alright? Does it hurt?" Adrian sat on the bed and wiped my tears away with his thumb and smiled at me. "Dimitri… he" Adrian cut me off and pressed me head against his chest. "I know, it's alright, Little Dhampir. I'm here" He cooed. "And before he jumped out of your room window he…He…he…" Eddie's face fell. "What is it Eddie?" I looked at him, full of concern. "He took Mason with the other Strigois, we couldn't do _anything_. There were _so_ many of them, we were lucky that they left" Christian finished for him. I gasped, tears formed in my eyes, Lissa was already crying…again.

"They left because the wards were going back up, we still haven't figured out who or what took it down. We're suspecting humans. I still need to go check a few things with security, I'll see you tomorrow, Rose. Get well soon." Alberta said from the doorway. "Excuse me" Eddie walked out of the room. "We'll give you guys a moment" Christian wrapped his arms around Lissa and she leaned against him for comfort. They walked out of the room, I stared blankly at Adrian whose eyes were filled with sadness and concern. "We _have_ to look for him…Mason is _still_ alive" I whispered. "Little Dhampir, I know you'd do that but… in your condition, it's impossible, besides they sent a few scouts out to follow the Strigois that attacked. There were _so_ many of them…" I didn't want to cry, I held back my tears. "But..Mason, he…and Dimitri…they…no..Tasha…we…I" I mumbled a million things then Adrian pulled me tight against his chest. "Rose … I can tell that you're holding back your tears, it's alright to cry _even_ for someone as strong and badass as you." I wrapped my arms around him and cried for ages, but I felt safe in his warm arms, I fell asleep soon after.

I woke up the next morning, with my face leaning on Adrian's chest, his arms were around me like the time I woke up after our drinking party. The thought of waking up like this everyday made me smile. "Morning, Little Dhampir." Adrian looked down and rubbed his eyes, I smiled at him. There was a knock on the door and everyone came bursting in. Christian grinned, Lissa smiled at me and Eddie was looking between me and Adrian who was at the edge of the bed. I giggled and moved over then pulled Adrian closer. I sat up, a nurse came in and Adrian sat back on the chair next to me as the nurse set a tray in front of me. I groaned when I saw the cup of Jello and crappy hospital food.

Christian smirked "Why the long face?"

"Don't think that I can't hurt you just coz I'm crippled" I glared at him and threw the cup of Jello at his head. Eddie and Adrian laughed. "That's _not_ nice" Lissa said sounding like a mother would. "Are you okay?" she kissed his forehead and Christian grinned evilly at me. "But _he_ started it" I pointed at him childishly. The doctor came in and Lissa began healing me, Adrian watched with fascination. The warm fuzzy feeling went through me again, I sat there smiling at nothing till Eddie snapped his fingers in front of me. "Rose… is _something_ wrong?" I looked at him and blinked a couple of times. "I'm fine, it's just that when Lissa uses her magic I feel all warm and fuzzy inside and it just makes me feel happy" everyone looked at me and back at the doctor.

"Her vitals are fine, I don't think she's crazy" My jaw fell open and I shot death glares at everyone Eddie and Christian hid behind Lissa. Then I remembered something. "Adrian, you said you wanted to tell Lissa and me something in the morning, what was it?" I looked at him puzzled. "Well, I think I have spirit like Lissa does…I'm _pretty_ sure I do. When you mentioned the whole and Lissa going crazy and your theories of spirit side effects it made me think of me." Lissa's eyes shone and everyone took a seat. "I snap at people for no reason, like the time I did when Dimitri came in my room that morning." I shuddered at the memory. "Yeah, you _were_ pretty scary…But Lissa has been scarier" I chuckled, Lissa threw the cup of Jello at me. "Go on" she said, she was literally going to jump around the room. Suddenly something popped into my head. "The dreams!!!" I yelled, everyone looked at me like I was crazy _again_. "Yeah, _that_" he beamed at me. Everyone looked between us. "None of us are telepathic, so you guys might wanna explain" Christian smiled smugly. "I can walk through people's dreams if I concentrate hard enough on that person and I can see people's auras. Lissa's like gold like mine, I've never seen anyone else with gold auras, so I suspected we had the same magic since both of us haven't specialised." he continued, everyone widened their eyes in surprise, Lissa was amazed.

"Yeah, he violated the one place I thought was safe" I put my hand on the side of my head. "I think the streaks of colours around the main colour specify the mood people are in. But yours Rose, caught my eyes since the day we met. It was always black, with faint bits of your emotions coming from it" He mused. "Maybe it has something to do with being shadow-kissed" I looked at Lissa. "Hmm…Maybe" she said. "I thought it was already violated by me and Liss, ey?" Christian nudged Lissa and she smacked him across the head, Eddie made a face and leaned away from Christian. I was released from the medical section of the lodge that morning and I went to my room to pack my stuff since everyone has packed their stuff. Lissa went to Christian's room with Adrian to talk about more spirit stuff. Since he didn't trust her in Adrian's room, but he still wasn't too pleased about her hanging out with him. Eddie came with me to my room. "So you and Ivashkov, huh?" I smacked him on the head. "No, we're _just_ friends" I said. "I never knew that friends always cuddle in bed. May I point out that you did that half naked once, you don't see that everyday" Eddie chuckled.

"Ugh, we only _cuddled_ twice. Eddie, you know what I mean. We've just become close friends, he's good to talk to because he understands me. There's no way a Moroi like him would stay with a Dhampir anyways, we're just not meant to be" I said as I threw my clothes in my luggage. "Alright, alright, I'm just concerned about you, Mase would want me to" he said sadly. "Thanks, Ed. You're a great friend, I'm sure we'll find Mason" I hugged him. "But I should say this, you're different so things _may_ work out between you, but if he does _anything_ you don't want to I'll deal with him" he added. I walked to Christian's room, Eddie and I talked on the way and I was happy that Lissa healed my wounds, I can run around without worrying about my ankle. We walked into his room and everyone's luggages were in the living room. Adrian was cleaned up, his hair was styled, he had a black wool Armani coat he wore a week ago, he was smiling at me. After an hour, we headed down for lunch at some fancy place. Adrian's treat, we chitchatted for a bit, the mood went all glum when a table next to us mentioned Strigoi, a Dhampir boy and an Ozera being taken by them.

"An Ozera?" I looked at Christian. His face hardened. "Yeah, we forgot to tell you. Dimitri took Tasha with him." _Great_… just coz _I_ didn't wanna go he took his _other_ bitch with him. But I felt somewhat sorry for her and Christian. The bellboys had all our bags ready at the lobby when we got there. A few staff members guided us to the car. I turned to wave goodbye at Adrian, instead I ran to him and hugged him tightly and took one last breath of his scent. "I'm going to miss you, Adrian. Thanks for everything." I mumbled into his black coat. "You'll see me _soon_ enough" Adrian smiled and kiss my head. He reached for my chin and pulled my face up and we kissed passionately in the middle of the lobby, people were gasping, staring and whispering. It was a kiss that people shouldn't watch but I didn't care at the time. I wiped my tears and joined my friends at the airport. "Have you been crying?" Lissa put a hand on my shoulder. "It's coz she had to leave lover boy behind" Eddie laughed. "Maybe we should call him Casanova, you know since he goes through _so_ many girls" Christian waggled his eyebrows at me. "Guys he's not _that_ bad, Christian maybe _I_ should dump you for him" Lissa said sarcastically to Christian and winked at me.

"Zip it, emo" I turned to him. "Oh, the great Rose Hathaway is back guys" Eddie whooped. The school's private jet was on the runway, I put a hand on the ice cold window and stared out, there was a black limo that headed towards the plane but I wasn't paying _any_ attention to it. How's Mason? What's Dimitri doing right now? He wouldn't kill Mason, would he? I have to find him and fulfil the promise we made. We began boarding the plane, I was first to walk into the plane and there was someone in black sitting up the back, the person in the seat was bending over making it hard to see who it was I'm pretty sure that it was Alberta. I walked over and sat next to her without looking at her. Unexpectedly, Alberta put an arm around my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek. "_What_ the fuck?!" I put a hand on my cheek and rubbed it, turned to look at Alberta, I screamed, jumped and fell out of my seat. "Rose, are you alright?" Lissa ran to my side.

"ADRIAN!!!" I hugged him. "You just saw me like 10mins ago, chill… I'm not going anywhere. Who'd you think I was?" He smirked. "Alberta…" I said sheepishly. Everyone laughed at me Alberta included. "Why are _you_ coming with us?" Christian asked bitterly. "So I can learn spirit with Lissa" he smiled. Christian sighed and pulled Lissa to a seat, probably to keep her away from Adrian. Eddie sat close to them and they talked, probably giving us some privacy. I already said there was nothing going no between us. Adrian and I talked then I asked him "Do you take any medications for your spirit side effects?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"It's just that Lissa takes anti-depressants"

"Maybe I'm just special" he winked. "You wish… but I do have a theory" I put my 'thinking' face on. "And what would that be?" He looked amused. "You smoke and drink all the time, don't you?" I looked at him and he nodded "Tobacco and alcohol are depressants" I added. "If you put it that way then it makes sense, I guess" he shrugged. We continued talking till I yawned, he kissed me on the forehead and whispered something in another language in my ear and I fell asleep. Someone was shaking me, I hated being woken up in my sleep. "WHAT?!" my eyes flew open, Lissa looked flinched. "Sorry, it's just I hate being woken up" I groaned and looked out the window. I jumped, Adrian wasn't in his seat. Was it all a dream? "Everyone went back to their dorms already, I stayed with you but it's really getting late" Lissa laughed. "How long have I been sleeping here for?"

"It's been an hour since the plane landed… but Adrian made sure no one woke you up, your stuff has been taken to your dorm." She giggled. "Aww, man I'm tired" I stood up and stretched. I went back to my dorms and unpacked my stuff then there was a light knock on the door, Eddie came in. "Kirova wants to see all of us" he sighed. Everyone sat outside her office waiting to be called in. The receptionist was typing on the computer, she glanced at us occasionally. "Wonder what she wants now" I yawned. "Miss Hathaway, you can go in now." I stood up and Kirova was there with Alberta next to her. "So good to see you again, Rose. Are you feeling better? I heard you went into a coma for a week" There was sarcasm in her tone. "_Please_, it'll take _more_ than that to get rid of me" I rolled me eyes and her lips twitched. "I didn't call you in to have an argument. About Guardian Belikov, someone will replace him in a few days, his name is Jack, he's two years younger than Guardian Belikov but he is just as skilled" she took her reading glasses off and told the receptionist to bring in the others. Everyone shuffled in and Lissa sat next to me, Eddie and Christian stood behind us. "It's good to see none of you are hurt. Are you well, Princess Dragomir?" Kirova looked at her "Yes, I'm fine thanks" Lissa smiled sweetly. "Now I've heard that Mr. Ashford is a friend of you lot. So I've called all of you in to tell you that his body has been recovered on the mountains by the scout team…it was drained of blood. It's such a tragedy to lose one so young and talented. Tasha Ozera hasn't been found yet, she may still be alive" She sighed and shook her head. Lissa stiffened.

"WHAT?!" I shot up, Mason is gone… No he can't be. I was sad enough without millions of Lissa's feelings pouring into me. "I _don't_ believe you" Eddie muttered. "His funeral service will be held tomorrow at the church" Alberta said. I had so many things to tell Mason, I still had to tell him that I was sorry for yelling at him when he misunderstood me and Adrian. We got up and left the room. We sat on our usual table in the cafeteria. I was really angry and upset, upset because of Mason, angry because Mia Rinaldi was sitting with us. What the fuck? "Oh, you're _finally_ back, you even brought Adrian Ivashkov back with you. Did you hurt yourself? I heard you were in a coma for a week, how pathetic. I see there's one of you missing. Did the idiot run off somewhere t-" that was enough for me. I stood up and grabbed her by the collar and punched her as hard as I could. She fell into a few tables and she looked at me horrified. I heard a few gasps, screams and cheers. "Don't you _dare_ speak about Mason like _that_! He died trying to protect bastards like you! Haven't you forgotten our little encounter in the elevator? Mummy and daddy wouldn't be too pleased" I yelled and I took a few steps closer. A crowd was gathering and Mia was crawling away from me. I grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up, she let out a scream and just as I was about to punch her three sets of arms restraint me and pulled me away from her. The crowd looked scared, they backed off as I was being dragged back to Kirova's office. If Dimitri was still here, he would be saying are you out of your mind? And he would give me his 'Zen' lessons. I sat on the same chair and the receptionist eyed me suspiciously, there was blood on my knuckles, gee that Mia sure has a hard head, my knuckles were bruising. I put a lot of force into that punch, I sat there reminiscing.

"You haven't even been here for more than fifteen minutes and you've _already_ caused trouble" she eyed the blood on my hands. "I know he was a good friend of yours and what Mia said was out of line, but that doesn't mean you can just throw her across the cafeteria and knock her around" Kirova sighed. "Mia Rinaldi's mother was also killed at a different Strigoi attack while you were in a coma. It was similar to the attack on the Badicas. I'll let you off this once, but you won't be getting Vasilisa for your field assignment, you might be partnered up with Lord Zeklos." That must be why Mia was sitting with the gang, Lissa probably felt sorry for her and she's got no friends since we compelled them to ditch her. Wait did she just say Lord _Zeklos_? NO! NOT JESSE!!! "WHAT?! NO YOU CAN'T!! YOU KNOW I _HAVE_ TO GET HER" I yelled.

"Rose, you don't _have_ to, you just _want_ to. It'll be good practice, you may not get Vasilisa after graduation, seeing as you couldn't protect yourself against _one_ Strigoi."I "I hesitated only because I didn't know Dimitri was Strigoi and the blackout made it hard to see his eye colour, also if you haven't noticed I had a sprained ankle" I rambled. "You're excused" she said. "I won't go till I settle this" I yelled. She just ignored me and I stomped out of her office and walked out into the snow. "Why so serious?" a voice said. "_Not_ in the mood, Adrian" I sighed and turned at a corner. "I'm sure I've got time to listen" he smiled. I relaxed the minute I saw his gorgeous emerald green eyes and dazzling smile. "Firstly, Mason's body has been recovered" I looked down and started kicking some snow. "Sorry to hear that, when's the service?" Adrian asked.

"Tomorrow at the church." I felt like crying now. "Secondly, Mia badmouthed Mason so I threw her across the cafeteria" Adrian whistled. I would've smiled if I wasn't in a bad mood. "But when I went in for more some three guardians took me to Kirova's office and she said I won't be getting Lissa for my field assignment training and thirdly we might have to hang out with Mia now since her mum got killed, she has no friends and Lissa is way to nice."

"Did she say who you might be getting instead?" he looked surprised. "Yeah… Jesse Zeklos, I _hate_ that guy. Remember the fight Mia and I had at the porch?" he nodded. "Well, last year I made out with Jesse afterhours, things nearly got um… anyways Dimitri caught us. Then Mia slept with Jesse _and_ Ralf to get them to spread rumours about me sleeping with them." "She did _both_ of them at the same time?" Adrian looked amused. Haha I asked the same question the first time I heard that. "I asked the same thing too when Mason made them confess, they didn't by the way. I broke her nose that night at the school dance." Adrian laughed when I said I broke Mia's nose, I winced when I said Mason.

Ugh. I have to stop flinching every time Mason gets mentioned, move on. What about Dimitri? That'll be a hard one to move on from. My Russian god… I still think I'm falling for Adrian, because I've been more worried about him than Dimitri and I feel happier when I'm with him. Adrian and I went back to the cafeteria and I told everyone I might not get Lissa as for my assignment and Lissa looked like she was about to cry, we continued talking about other stuff. Mia was taken to the sick bay. Adrian left, followed by Christian and Lissa then I stood up and Eddie and I walked back to our dorms. I shut my door behind me and leaned against the door, I curled up on the floor, leaning against my door and rested my head on my knees and cried. I'm falling in love with Adrian, but a part of me will always love Dimitri, because he was my first love. I looked out my window into the starry night. Mason is gone… Dimitri is also gone… Time for me to keep my end of the promise…

**End of Chapter 8**

**

* * *

Gregory and the Hawk - Boats and Birds**

If you'll be my star  
I'll be your sky  
You can hide underneath me and come out at night  
When I turn jet black and you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine  
And you can sky-rocket away from me  
And never come back if you find another galaxy  
Far from here with more room to fly  
Just leave me your stardust to remember you by

* * *

**Little green button is calling out to you~**

**Lots of hugs to the people who read this and someone who reviewed actually hugged me back** **thanks for that haha**

**xoxo,  
-L.**


	9. Chapter 9: Heartaches

**The long wait is over!!!! Chapter 9 is here!! Oh btw I copied a small bit from a ep of Gossip Girl but I sorta changed it haha. **

**Enjoy~**

*****btw this gets really sad through the middle, I nearly cried just by typing it LOL*****

**Happy reading!~**

**

* * *

**

**Rose POV**

I was curled up in the corner, surrounded by darkness. I heard footsteps approach me. I looked up, nothing but darkness surrounded me. "Who's there?" I gulped reaching out in the darkness and I felt something. A strong and warm set of arms pulled me up. My whole world lit up and I saw the godly face of my beloved, Dimitri smiling down at me. "I'm sorry, Dimitri. I was too weak and brash but I promise I'll look for you and end it." I said to him with tears pouring out. There was light surrounding him that made me feel safe and peaceful. He smiled at me and before he spoke, it faded to black. It was just a dream. I wouldn't consider it a nightmare but it wasn't a good dream either.

I woke up on the cold floor of my dorm, my body flat on the floor, my face felt cold from the tears that had dried before. I looked around and I heard some ruffling noises on the other side of my door. I reached the doorknob and twisted it silently and opened the door. There was no one there, I looked around. Huh weird… before I turned back I saw something on the floor. A fresh bouquet of lavender roses, there was a fancy card with it, it looked expensive and that only meant _one_ thing…Adrian. I picked them up and shut my door behind me.

My room filled up with the fresh scent of roses, I may as well read the card. I sighed and reached for it. My name was imprinted on the small white envelope.

***********  
**

_Little Dhampir,_

_I think you've made quite the achievement, because I don't usually send flowers to girls, let alone three hundred and sixty five roses. They say that sending three hundred and sixty five roses to someone means: "Can't stop thinking about you, each and everyday". Lavender roses represents: "Love at first sight and enchantment"._

_Roses for my Rose, though their beauty can't be compared to yours. __Are you surprised? Falling for me yet?_

_You know you love me,__  
__Adrian._

_*********  
_

I laughed at the note, I've only known Adrian for a month and here he is sending me gifts like we've been together for a year. I put the bouquet back down on the table in a corner, I noticed a weird silver chain hanging off it, but I just ignored it. I wanted to throw it away but I felt like it'd be a waste, after all it _is_ three hundred and sixty five roses….and _that_ doesn't happen everyday. Man, this guy needs to find something new to play with or someone else to spoil with stupid gifts. I sighed and lay on my bed, I lifted my head and looked at the clock. Since my mentor is Strigoi, I don't have practice, that's two extra hours of sleep for me. I tossed and turned but it didn't help, I couldn't sleep. I walked out of my room and headed down to the dorm's kitchen area and got a glass of water. Before I turned to go back to my room an arm wrapped around my waist, I winced. _Great_… Adrian found a way in the dhampir dorms, probably wanted to see if I liked the expensive flowers from his overly-priced florist, did he bribe his way in or did he use compulsion?

I sighed and turned "Adr-"

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm not Adrian" Jesse said with his perverted smile. "So it's true then? There really _is_ something going on between you guys since you were expecting him, at this hour" Ralf said with his idiotic smirk. "There's _nothing_ going on between us, we're just friends and I wasn't expecting him. Don't you have better things to do like I dunno… jack off?" I pulled Jesse's arm off my waist. Ralf and Jesse stood side by side, checking me out. Right, I forgot I was in my PJs, which was basically an oversized cotton shirt over my undies. "Feisty, I like that, I hope you'll guard me in that outfit…or less, while you're on field assignment" Jesse smiled. I can't believe I was once all over this perv. Shit! He knows about that. This school really sucks at keeping secrets, everything is revealed within a day. "Hah, _you_ wish" I scoffed. "I _do_ wish, weren't we close to getting naked last year? Before your mentor walked in" Ralf looked at Jesse, he probably didn't know about that. Since Dimitri made sure he didn't say a thing about it. But Dimitri isn't here now. "We were _no_ where close to _that_, you're _really_ starting to test my patience, move the fuck out of my way" I tried to push past them but they stood their ground. Wait…how did they get in here?

"You didn't…" I gasped at them. Though it seemed impossible I had to ask them. "Didn't what?" they smiled cunningly. "You compelled your way in, didn't you?!" I snapped at them and they grinned back evilly. Where the hell did they learn to use it? "Congratulations Rose." Ralf applauded sarcastically. "If you got me for field assignment who knows _what_ I might get you to do…" Jesse snickered; they turned and left while laughing evilly. _Great_… I'll probably end up on 'girls gone wild' with him as my charge. I shivered at the thought, the whole school already thinks I'm a slut. Adrian coming back with us and that made it me look bad enough, the flowers will probably make it look worst. Ugh, my life. Then I remembered there was something important to attend to. I walked through the dark hallways to my dorm and looked out the window, today is the day…. Mason's funeral… I sighed and looked through my closet, I ran to my bedside table and flipped the lamp on and I reached for my mobile, called the first person I had on speed dial…Lissa. She picked up after the fifth ring.

"H-he…llo?" Lissa yawned. "Liss, do you have anything black for me to wear?" I asked. "Why? Oh… that's right today's…" I heard her sniffing. She's crying again. "Yeah, I have a black dress you could wear." She added. "I'll go to your dorm before breakfast" I said and hung up before she could reminisce about Mason to me. I set my alarm to ring and I jumped on my bed. Vague and blurry colours soon became clear, I was on the beach again. "Little Dhampir" Adrian called from the water, waving at me. The sun was shining on his messy brown hair, it had a nice bronze shade that reflected off it. I walked up to him and he hugged me tight and I winced in surprise and he felt my discomfort so he released me. I wasn't ready yet. I'm not sure if Adrian and I could even work. "You're in the sun _again_" I looked up at the sun, the waves was crashing against my legs.

"You're in _my_ dream _again_." He smiled and looked down at my outfit. I realised I was wearing a skimpy maroon bikini. "Eyes up here, Ivashkov. Do you like pick out the clothes I wear in your dreams or something?" I rolled my eyes. "I can change it if you don't like it, besides it's _our_ dream." He smiled and looked at me. I liked the way he said 'it's _our _dream'. He took my hand, we walked up to the warm sand and laid down, looking up at the clear blue sky. "Rose and Adrian's dream" he yelled up to the sky. "Doesn't that sound nice?" he turned and looked at me. I really did like the sound of that. "You can talk crap in your dreams" I laughed. "Well, we _are_ in my dreams" he sat up and looked at me. "Can't we go somewhere else other than the beach? Or maybe let me go back to sleep…" I sighed and the scenery changed. "You _are_ sleeping" Adrian smiled. This time it was a garden, full of flowers, it was beautiful. There were roses, lilies and daffodils everywhere. I went up to the apple tree and put a hand on it. "You like it?" I nodded. "It was my grandmother's garden, I loved playing in her garden when I was a kid" he finished. I giggled at the thought of Adrian as a kid, wonder what he was like. The only thing that came to my head was a perverted little boy.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow at me. "Nothing… just trying to imagine _you_ as a boy" I laughed. "What did you come up with? A cute little boy?" he looked at me, amused. "You, the way you are now but physically younger…and a little less perverted, maybe" I sat on the white bench, which appeared out of nowhere. Adrian probably put it there, he sat next to me. "Trust me, I _was_ an innocent little boy" he put a hand on his chest and smirked. "Yeah...yeah…I believe you" I said sarcastically. "You're waking up" he sighed and kissed me on the forehead. I jumped up to the sound of my alarm blaring, it must've been ringing for quite some time. I turned it off and got ready for breakfast. We took our usual seats in the corner of the cafeteria and Mia was there with them, there was band-aids on her arms and legs and a faint bruise on her face. She probably put heaps of foundation and concealer over it. She tugged Eddie's arm when I walked closer, but Adrian came out of nowhere and stood in front of me. "Whatcha lookin at?" he followed my line of sight.

"Oh…_wow_" he stopped and stared then he towed me towards the table, which had a plate filled with bagels and muffins. Mia moved her chair closer to Eddie when I sat down opposite her, Adrian coughed trying to hide a laugh. I glared at him then I grabbed a blueberry muffin and started nibbling on it. "Are you alright?" Lissa looked up at me. "Not as bad as I was last night" I shrugged. For once Christian didn't make a stupid comment or joke. "I.." I looked up unexpectedly to find Mia speaking to me. "I'm sorry about what I said about Mason, I didn't know…" she looked at me with sad eyes and Eddie put a hand on her shoulder. I was lost for words, I didn't know what to say. Then Lissa stood up and said "Hey, can you come with me to the feeders?" I nodded and we walked towards the feeders and Adrian tagged along. We queued up, Lissa got Alice _again_, I have no idea why Christian and Lissa liked getting her. Like the _whole_ school unrequested Alice, yet both of them always requested for her. Adrian and I sat on the seats opposite them, she looked up at us and smiled. "How are you doing, Rose? I heard about your friend, it's unfortunate…" she trailed off. "I'll be fine soon, I guess" I looked down on my lap and Adrian put a hand on my shoulder, I looked up at his apologetic eyes. "Rose, is _this_ your new boyfriend?" she smiled to us. "No, we're just-"

"Do we look good together?" Adrian put an arm around me and interrupted. Lissa was as happy as a pig in mud. Silly simile I know but it describes her mood well enough. "Ahh… I remember my adolescent days, I met my husband when I was about your age, we used to quarrel and disagree with _everything_ when he transferred into our class. Then I saw a soft side to him…" Alice looked out the window and sighed. Weird, she doesn't seem as crazy today. Millions of things were going through my head at that moment, whether things would work between me and Adrian, whether I should give him a chance, Lissa was overjoyed with Alice's little fairytale. We left after Lissa fed; I went up to Lissa's dorm and changed into a black knee-length dress she handed me. Lissa wore a black beret, and black knee-length dress. I sighed as we headed towards the church; it was so moody in there. Close friends sat on the front row, Adrian sat with us in the front row. Lissa was sobbing, Christian was trying to comfort her, Eddie was stiff and silent, Mia's eyes were red. Eddie told me she had a little school girl crush on Mase before. I could see that the glum mood here was affecting Adrian. Now I finally see why he indulges in so much alcohol. Each of us walked up to the coffin and said our last goodbyes. I broke into tears when I saw my dhampir best friend for the last time and I reached into the coffin and hugged him. I didn't want to let him go, that made Lissa cry harder. After the burial we went to the little memorial they erected in remembrance of those who fell on that day.

There was a speech from Kirova after that everyone stood up and placed a rose under the stone monument. Mason Ashford, Dimitri Belikov and Tasha Ozera were among the many names listed. I decided to skip classes today, I curled up on my bed crying into my pillow. I've always hated crying, I felt weak whenever I cried, but I couldn't help it. The pain was too much.

**Lissa POV - Two weeks later...**

"Rose?" I knocked on her door lightly. "Go _away_…" she sulked. "Rose, it's been a week since you holed yourself up in your room"

"I'm _fine_…" she muttered out. "Rose, let me in, you're _so_ not alright if you're avoiding us and skipping classes. Have you eaten?" I was getting concerned. "Rose…_please_" I choked, and sniffed. I can't just stand by and watch her self-destruct. I should get Eddie here, no… he's busy trying to get _Adrian_ out of _his_ room. After Rose went into her little depression, he locked himself in his room as well… I heard the door unlock and I opened the door surprised that her room smelt nice. Roses, I think. I found Rose wrapped up in her blanket, hugging her pillow with tears drying, in a corner. She looked up at me with despair; around her were about nine wilted bouquets of what I think used to be multicoloured roses. I ran up to her and hugged her tightly, she didn't hug me back, and she sat there motionless. "ROSE!!!" I shook her with tears running down my cheeks. She looked up at me blankly. "Rose Hathaway! I don't think Mason or Dimitri would want _this_, this'll only upset them. Come on, even _Adrian_ locked himself up in his room after you did. It's affecting all of us. So _stop_ your moping!" I yelled at her and shook her hard. "You're right" she mumbled. "What?" I looked at her. "I said you're right…I'm sorry for all _this_" she hugged me tightly. "Who are these roses from?" I secretly hoped that she'd say Adrian, after all she deserves her happy ending.

"Adrian" she frowned. "You should read the notes" she pointed at the roses. They were all withering. "Nah, I think it'd be invasion of privacy" I winked at her. "He sent me different amounts of roses, apparently different colours and different number of roses have different meanings" she sighed and looked at me. "Like?" I was suddenly interested and happy that Rose was back. She handed me a note. "This came with the last bouquet, it's the meanings for all nine bouquets he sent" she finally said. I picked up the scrunched up paper that was in her hands.

**Note:**

_Here's the meaning of all the roses I sent to you, most of the colours basically mean the same thing as well._

_1 rose - Love at the first sight; you are the one  
3 roses - I love you  
6 roses - I wanna be yours  
7 roses - I'm infatuated with you  
20 roses - Believe me, I am sincere towards you  
24 roses - Can't stop thinking about you, 24 hours everyday  
33 roses – Saying 'I Love You' with great affection  
99 roses – I will love you for as long as I live  
365 roses – Can't stop thinking about you, each and every day_

_Give me a chance please? What can I do to prove myself worthy of you?_

_I love you,  
Adrian._

I was shocked that _Adrian Ivashkov_ actually did _this_ or cared to write all those ntoes, he truly cared for her, but she's not letting him in since she's still hurt over losing Dimitri. This must have costed at least $2000, depending on the florist he got it from, but knowing Adrian, probably the best. "That is so cute, you should give him a chance, Rose…" I looked sadly at her. "What? You want him? You can have him." Rose smirked.

"NO…it's just Christian has _never_ done _anything_ like _this_ before." I pouted at her and she laughed. It was nice to see her laugh again. But I was secretly jealous that Adrian showered her with so many romantic gifts. All Christian did was…yeah, let's not go there. I looked at the withering bouquet and saw a silver chain, "Hey, what's _this_?" I pulled it off. "I think it's a bracelet or just some random chain." Rose said. "That is so romantic… Rose." She looked up at and I handed it to her. It was a silver Tiffany's bracelet with a love heart on the end. One side had _'A + R'_ engraved on it, the other side had _'Te Iubesc, __iubirea mea__'_ engraved on it. Lissa and I looked at each other… "Um… what language is that?" she looked at me. "I dunno" I knew well enough that it was Romanian and what it meant, I used to take Romanian classes a few years back, Rose should be able to guess the language at least, if she knows Adrian well enough.

She got off the floor, tossed the sheets and pillow aside and cleaned herself up, she wore the bracelet and I was so happy I had to pinch myself to stop myself from shedding tears of joy. "I think it's Romanian, after all he said he speaks Romanian, right? I gotta go look for him, I'm not sure if I'm ready to go out with him yet" she looked at me. "It's a start" I said and giggled. She smiled at me.

**Meanwhile...**

**Adrian's POV**

"Adrian!!!! Get _out_ of there" it was Eddie..again…when is he going to give up? I just ignored it and took another big gulp of my vodka. It got things out of my mind, made me forget all my worries. "Come on Adrian, I don't think Rose wants to see you like _this_" an unfamiliar female voice said. I think it's that Mia girl. Rose's face during the funeral came to my mind again, it tore my heart out just to see her like that. I slammed my fist against the table and took a sip of my vodka, but nothing came out. I went to the bar to look for another bottle but the fridge was empty, I looked up at the living room, different empty bottles of alcohol lay across the floor. Damn it, I drank it all. My phone rang and I stumbled across the living room to get it. "Hello?" I mumbled. "Adrian, would you mind explaining what you are doing at St. Vladimir's Academy and spending thousands of dollars on roses and a bracelet from Tiffany's?" he said sternly. "Hello to you too, _Dad_." I sighed. "You just disappeared from the lodge and _I_ had to keep track of you through your credit card bills, now get over whatever ridiculous crush you have on the girl. Since I know you well enough, it's probably just another slutty girl that isn't worth it, come home _now_."

"That just proves that you _don't_ know me at all." I spoke unclearly. "Oh…great. You're already drunk. You're an embarrassment to the family, I thought you would grow up to be a brilliant business man if we cared for you and gave you everything you wanted. I guess I was wrong, we shouldn't have even bothered with you… You're a failure and a shame among the royal family" and with that he hung up, the line went dead and started beeping. "Love you too…dad, just so you know I have feelings too" I whispered into the phone. I took my car keys and swung the door open to find Eddie sitting next to my door and Mia leaning on the wall across my room, they were tired after hours of convincing. "Hey, good you're finally-"

"Save it" I muttered. Mia made a face at me, I walked as fast as I could to my carbon Aston Martin DB9, "Hey, where are yo-" Mia and Eddie hurried behind me. "Ran out of alcohol" I said as I sped out of the academy, I made my way to the bar in Missoula.

**And so…**

**Rose POV**

Eddie came charging into my room. "Oh.. good at least we got _both_ of you out, Adrian got out of his room but he bailed. Said he ran out of alcohol, he's in really bad shape, Rose." He was panting with Mia next to him, they probably ran here as fast as they could. "What?! You just let him go?" I shrieked, ugh that idiot. It was getting late, close to curfew. Lissa took my hand and ran with me to the head office and requested for Alberta. "Alberta can you take us out to the nearest bar in town? Please?" Lissa was puffed from running. She looked at us dumbfounded "Girls, you want _me_ to take _you_ out two hours before curfew to _drink_?"

"NO, God damn it! It's urgent, we gotta look for Adrian, he might be in trouble" I screamed at her and everyone looked stunned. "Alright." Alberta took us to the black Escalade we normally go around in, before she got into the driver's seat I took the keys from her and put the keys into the ignition, the engines roared to life. After everyone got into the car, I stepped on the pedal so hard we sped through the academy gates within seconds. "Slow down, Rose. Do you want to get us killed?" Alberta put her hands on my shoulder which I shook off. "That idiot" I muttered. We got to the closest bar I could find in Missoula and we scanned the place for Adrian, no sign of him anywhere. "I don't think he's here" Lissa said. "His car is parked right outside" I yelled across a crowd to her. Lissa and Alberta asked around, I saw a sign at a stairway and I ran up as fast as I could, knowing Adrian and his _thing_ for high places and stars.

**In the meantime...**

**Adrian POV**

I sat on the edge of the building with a bottle of Jack Daniels, I took another mouthful of it. The cool breeze felt nice on my skin, the sun was setting, if only Rose was here to enjoy the view with me. I stood up and started walking on the edge of the building when I staggered and I regained my balance but my bottle of whiskey wasn't so lucky. I watched as it fell down the four storey building into the dark alley and I heard a muted bottle breaking sound from below. "Whoops" I chuckled and continued walking along the edge.

**Rose POV**

There he was, I saw him walking no the edge of the building. His hair was so messy and his clothes were scruffy. He was clearly drunk, he staggered. My heart dropped and I ran towards him but he regained his balance…as for his whiskey, it fell four storeys. Thank god it hadn't been him. "Whoops" Adrian chuckled to himself, obviously didn't realize I was there. I didn't want to surprise him, he'd probably fall over the edge if I did. "Adrian…" I said softly. He turned and looked at me, his face was full of misery, and it hurt to see him like this. Did he become like this because of me? I heard the others footsteps behind me, but they stayed behind me. "Adrian, _please_ get down from there." I reached my hand out to him and he just looked at me and laughed. "Come on, no one wants this" Alberta called from the stairway door. "Really? From what I heard, I'm an embarrassment to the family and royals" he smiled to himself. He looked up at the sky with his arms spread wide.

"I'm Adrian fucking Ivashkov" he yelled up to the sky "No one cares about me" he whispered. I finally realized why he didn't care about anyone, all his life. It was because no one cared about him. "I do…" I mumbled. He turned and looked at me, surprise all over his face. "You're just saying that" he scowled. "It's always been _Belikov_, never been me" he choked out. He was really hurt. "_Please_, Adrian just get down from there, I still have so many things to talk to you about. If you wanna jump, then I'll jump with you. _Please_…Adrian…" I tried to reach for him, he saw the bracelet that he gave me, he gasped and tears flowed out of his eyes. He stepped down and I held him tight in my arms, "I'm _so_ sorry…Rose" he mumbled into my hair and passed out on me. I rubbed his back and breathe in his scent, his scent was mainly full of cloves and a mix of whiskey and vodka but some of his scent still lingered, then I started crying myself. I nearly lost someone dear to me _again_. Lissa and Alberta finally relaxed. We broke from our embrace and I helped him out of the bar. "I'll drive him, thanks guys" I smiled at Lissa and Alberta gave me a brief nod. They both got into the Escalade and drove off. Adrian had his arm around me shoulder and I had an arm around his waist, I walked him towards his car and patted his pockets and finally found the keys.

I seated him in the car and put the seatbelts on him and I turned to look at him, then I put a hand on his cheek and stroked his cheek with my thumb. "I'm sorry, too." I whispered to him as he snored, I started driving back to the academy. His car smelt new, the leather seats gave off that leathery smell new cars had. I really liked his car, when we arrived at the academy, everyone was there. Eddie and Christian picked the passed out Adrian from the car, he kept mumbling and moaning as we walked. They set him on his bed and everyone walked out, leaving me to watch him for the night. I took his shoes and coat off and threw it in a corner, unbuttoned a few of his shirt's buttons and he moaned and started tossing and turning on his bed. I pulled his covers up, he finally went still when I put a hand on his forehead and started soothing him, and his face went calm. "It's pretty hard to admit or believe but I think I'm falling for you, Ivashkov. It wasn't because of the ridiculously expensive gifts you sent, it was because of…_you_. You're bringing out a different side of me as I am doing to you" I muttered to him. Love really is blind and it changes people in unimaginable ways. He looked cute in his sleep. I sat on the floor and rested my head on the bed next to him.

**Adrian's POV**

I woke up with the worst hangover. I couldn't quite remember what happened last night, I recall going up to the rooftop for a drink. I sat up and put a hand down on my bed when I felt someone's arm. I jumped and saw Rose asleep on the floor with her head leaning against the bed. Everything slowly came back to my hungover mind, all the events on the rooftop. I smiled when I saw the silver bracelet that hung from her wrist along with Lissa's chotki. I walked over to Rose, picked her up and lay her on the bed. She gripped the covers and breathed in the scent. Haha…she even does _that_ in her sleep… I got back in bed and put an arm around the woman I loved.

"I love you, Rose" I whispered as I drifted off to sleep...

**End of Chapter 9 - The bracelet pic is on my profile :)**

**

* * *

**

**Leona Lewis - My Hands**

My hands  
Don't wanna start again  
My hands  
No they don't wanna understand  
My hands  
They just shake it try to break whatever piece I may find  
My hands  
They only agree to hold  
Your hands  
And they don't wanna be without  
Your hands  
And they will not let me go  
No they will not let me go

* * *

**Omg I love that song, it's such a good song.  
Anyways folks how did you like chapter 9? I read the reviews, did I satisfy the request for Adrian POVs, more Rose + Adrian moment? Haha took me like 8 hrs to write this... I was reading through Shadow Kiss last night and Tatiana says Adrian's dad's name it's Nathan. I guess I'll have to make up his mum's name then.**

**Don't forget to review ppls ;)**

**lots of love and hugs to all who reads this,  
-L.**


	10. Chapter 10: Newcomers

**So yeh guys, sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy and I'm going to be busier for the nest few days**.** Thanks for all those reviews I've been getting. Please continue to review after reading :)**

**Enjoy~**

**Happy reading!~**

**

* * *

**

**Rose POV  
**

I knew that Adrian wouldn't be coming into my dreams tonight, since he's drunk from last night. I dreamt of Dimitri but before I staked him, I hesitated, I cried and he killed me. It seemed like a true fact, I would hesitate if I had to kill him. I moaned and turned, I smelt a familiar smell of alcohol of my face, I opened my eyes to find Adrian's angelic face, inches away from mine, he was asleep, and I was lying on the bed with Adrian's arm around my waist. I replayed the events from last night, Adrian looked heartbroken when he said 'It's always been Belikov, it's never been me'. It was unbearable to think about the part where he shouted to the sky about how no one cared about him, it was excruciatingly painful. Adrian groaned cutely like a little kid would in when they wake from their sleep, tightened his grip around me and pulled me closer, normally I'd bash him up for it but this time… I liked it. I caressed his cheek with my free hand, a few minutes later his eyes fluttered open as he smiled enchantingly.

"Morning, Little Dhampir" he smiled alluringly. "Adrian, would you mind explain how _I_ ended up in your bed?" I asked playfully. "Well, I woke up earlier this morning and you were sleeping on the floor. Thought you'd be more comfortable with me" he grinned mischievously. I sat up and looked at the bracelet Adrian gave to me which reminded me I had I question for him. "Hey, Adrian?" I looked at him. "Yeah, babe?" he looked up at me as he propped up on his elbow and rested his head on his hand. "This is Romanian, yeah?" I gestured to the bracelet. I stared at the engraved words _'Te Iubesc, Iubirea mea'_. "Do you know what it means? You didn't cheat and ask Lissa did you?" he pouted. "I asked her but she said she didn't know what language it was." I shrugged. Then I recalled Lissa used to take Romanian lessons few years back, she lied to me, but she probably had a good reason to it. "So what-" I asked but he interrupted. "Te iubesc, iubirea mea" he whispered into my ear and he kissed my hand. I gotta say that made me feel happy and weird inside. "Te iubesc means 'I Love You', Iubirea mea means 'my love' in Romanian." he looked up at me and watched for my reaction. I sat there staring blankly like the whole world just disappeared, am I ready to start a relationship? Am I ready to have a relationship with Adrian Ivashkov? (Of _all_ people) I know he's been proving himself but is he sincere? Would he stay with me if I got… it was hard to think bout it even though we haven't gone anywhere near that part but yes, what if I got pregnant would he leave like all those other Moroi men?

But I didn't care for now, I'll just let flow naturally and let fate decide. "Adrian… That is _so_ sweet and romantic but I don't think I'm ready yet…" I mumbled. "I'd wait forever if I have to, my Rose" Adrian said caringly while he was playing with my hair. "I'm starting to think that, you're way too good for me and deserve so much more." I sighed and stuffed my face into the pillow. "Hey, I'm the one who thinks that _I_ think that _I_ don't deserve you because _no_ one has ever made me feel the way I do like you have and you're not after my money or name like all those other girls." He smiled adoringly and kissed my forehead. "I'll be there waiting for you when you're ready" he said adoringly. I thought of Dimitri, I still needed to keep my end of our promise. But I need to go to Russia and tell his family about the news first. But I couldn't handle the thought of leaving Lissa and I still had my field assignment coming up. Can I tell Adrian or Lissa about it? I don't have the money and it'd seem really low of me to ask Adrian for it. After that night, our friends started giving us suspicious looks, giving us private moments and 'alone' time. Though Adrian and I keep telling them nothing is going on between us…yet (Adrian always adds 'yet' which makes it suspicious). "Hey, did you hear, you guys?" Lissa was so happy she could barely contain herself. "What is it _this_ time?" Eddie sighed, Mia has become friendly towards us and we did the same too. Only after she started going out with Eddie, yes, they finally admitted they've been going out since the week after we came back from Spokane.

"THERE'S GOING TO BE TWO NEW STUDENTS!!!" she jumped excitedly on her chair. "Yeah, I heard they're coming today, my new mentor is coming today too" I sighed and leaned my head on my arms. "Don't worry, if he does anything to piss you off or upset you. I'll come running like I did, the night at the party" Adrian winked. I thought back about Adrian punching Dimitri and feeling satisfied after. Now I just feel discomfort whenever I think about Dimitri, well to be precise, whenever _anything_ about Dimitri is said, reminded me of him or thought of (by me). "So are _you_ guys going out" Mia asked teasingly as she raised her eyebrow and Eddie smirked as he eyed between me and Adrian. Eddie and Mia started doing this to us after they revealed their 'it-obvious-that-we-are-going-out-but-we're-just-'hiding'-it-from-you' relationship to us. This was their payback for all the times Adrian and I made them feel awkward. Why didn't they do anything to Lissa? I sighed. "What's wrong?" Adrian looked at me with concern. "We're getting our assignments today" I looked up at Lissa and she smiled so wide it was scary to even think that a smile that wide was possible.

After the bell went, Lissa and Christian went to their we're-too-smart-to-be-in-a-normal-maths class together. While Eddie and I ran to the gym to get our assignments, I bumped into a dhampir guy who was arguing with a dhampir girl. I didn't recognize them, they must be the new kids. He was pretty good-looking, he had dark brown hair, a little lighter than mine and darker than Adrian's. You could see his toned muscles through his black cotton shirt. He had really nice grey eyes, and his features were sharp. The girl was a little shorter than me, she had dirty blonde hair, she probably dyed her hair brown before but it faded because it didn't look natural. She had wide, light blue eyes, they weren't icy like Christian's. She had a heart-shaped face and her body was sort of like mine, but I have more curves and she looks just as badass as me. "Sorry bout that" I said apologetically as the good-looking dhampir guy helped me up. "I'm Damon, this is-" he said playfully but was interrupted by the girl. "Celeste, nice to meet you." she shot an angry look at Damon and smiled when she turned back to me. I'm pretty sure the same thing popped into me and Eddie's head the minute Damon spoke… Adrian. He didn't look anything like Adrian but his personality was the same. "I'm Rose, this is my friend Eddie. Welcome to St. Vladimir" I smiled at them. "Thank you, you're very kind" Celeste smiled sweetly. "The pleasure's mine, beautiful." Damon reached for my hand to kiss it when Celeste grabbed it. "Can you not harass the first girl you see when we've just transferred in?!" she roared at him. "Come on that's not harassing, she doesn't look like she's uncomfortable and kissing someone's hand is just a polite, gentlemanly 'hello' gesture, C, are _you_ jealous?" he waggled his eyebrows playfully at her.

"Is it just me or does he remind you of Adrian?" Eddie whispered to my ear and we laughed leaving them to look at us dumbfounded. "Uhh..sorry bout that, he's always like this. But I know how to handle this womanizing idiot" she blushed at us. "We do too" Eddie and I said at the same time. "Haha, guess we're alike then" she laughed and Damon looked at me full of interest. "Let's head down to the gym together, we're getting our assignments today." I said and she ran up to me and linked her arms in mine and we started walking down to the gym. We chatted and Damon was still giving me the I'm-interested-in-you look and Eddie started a conversation with him to distract him and I gave him a meaningful look. We took our seats as more dhampirs filed into the gym. "So any hot guys?" Celeste grinned to me. "Right next to you, baby" Damon whooped and Celeste smacked him on the arm. "Is he _always_ like that?" Eddie asked. "Yeah, I'm the only one who knows how to deal with him or tolerate it, we don't really have any friends because of his stupid behaviour" she giggled and pushed Damon away as he was bout to hug her. We saw the rest of our friends at the gym doors and Celeste nudged me, "Hey, who's _that_ hottie?" she pointed to Adrian. Eddie and I choked and started coughing. "What's wrong?" she looked up at us. "_That_ is the person who we learnt to handle the way you handle Damon" I rolled my eyes and she made a face. "And he's going out with Rose" Eddie blurted and I punched him on the arm, Damon gave me another look. "We're _not_" I shot him a look. "Not _yet_ anyways" he chuckled and lifted my right hand up and showed my bracelet to them.

"Wow, that's a Dragomir crest, _no_ way, you know Vasilisa?" Damon gasped. But Celeste's eyes were on the Tiffany's bracelet from Adrian. "Lissa? She's my best friend, and I'm her future guardian" I smiled proudly. She took my hand and inspected the engravings. "Is this from him?" she giggled. "Yeah, that engraving on the back is in Romanian and it translates to 'I love you, my love' in Romanian" Eddie howled in laughter and I sighed. This is going to be hell. "Aww, that is _so_ sweet and romantic" her eyes shone. "Don't worry I won't try to steal him from you" she smiled. Eddie and I smiled up at her, I'm really starting to like Celeste, she's nice, fun, carefree and loving. Damon cleared his throat and we turned to look at him. "A Moroi? _Seriously_? I think he's just going to play with you till he gets bored." Damon muttered hatefully. "Royal Moroi" Eddie corrected and Damon scoffed. "You're _just_ saying that because she's _not_ available" Celeste snapped at him. "Do you two have history or something?" Eddie's asked sarcastically. "NO!!!" they both exclaimed at the same time and we just laughed at them. Someone cleared their throat, it was Alberta on the podium. "Today is the day we give you your charge for your field assignment which will last six weeks. You might not like them but you have to deal with it. Remember, 'They come first'. Now I would like to introduce two new students that will be joining our school. Celeste McKenzie and Damon Ackhart" they stood up together and bowed as everyone applauded them. "I would also like to introduce our new teacher and Guardian, Jack White." We clapped and most of the girls when _'wooo'_ when he came up and stood next to Alberta on the podium.

He was about 6'2 – 6'4, he had gingery brown hair and he looked like a cross between Dimitri and Damon, in terms of body build and size. His eyes were sort of an icy grey and blue mix. He was hot, but I wasn't really attracted to him like all the other girls were. "Oh my God, he _is_ fucking hot" Celeste said to us, Damon rolled his eyes. Names were started to be called, each person made their way down. "Eddie Castile, Mia Rinaldi" I snickered, he glared at me then his face turned soft when he walked down to accept it. "What?" Celeste looked at me. "He's going out with Mia" I laughed. "Damon Ackhart, Christian Ozera" I laughed so hard the whole gym echoed. "Ms. Hathaway, please keep it to yourself" Stan said harshly grabbing the microphone from Alberta. "What _now_?" Celeste looked completely lost. "He's going out with Lissa and he's a jerk" she laughed along with me. "Well, good luck, _sexy_" Celeste winked sarcastically at him and patted on his back as he stood up. Some guy who looked familiar was all happy since he got Camille. Someone got Abby Badica, most people were happy with who they got. "Celeste McKenzie, Vasilisa Dragomir."

"WHAT?!" I jumped out of me seat. "I'm _suppose _to get _her_" I yelled at them. "Calm down, Rose. It's only for six weeks, it's not like you're not going to get her after you graduate" Alberta finished and with that I calmed down. She's right, I am getting Lissa after graduating. I smiled up to Celeste. "Don't worry bout it, I'm sure you'll do a good job" she stood still for a moment then gave me an appreciated look and made her way down. "Rosemarie Hathaway, Adrian Ivashkov." My head shot up, _great_… I said I needed a break from Adrian but I got him for six weeks instead. Celeste and Damon were too busy arguing to realise that I just got announced. I heard Adrian shouting from the door but I couldn't make out what he was saying. People were giggling as they made private jokes amongst themselves, I looked at Adrian who looked like he was bout to die on the spot, Mia and Eddie who was standing next to her was literally on the floor laughing. I held my head high and collected my package. "I'm sorry, Rose" Alberta said as she handed me Adrian's information. "It's alright, he's my friend." I shrugged. "Though I have a question, Adrian isn't a student so why did I get him?" Jack crooked me a smile. Right, he's my new mentor. "Well, Jack wanted to see how you would react when you get someone else and he also wants to see if how you'd protect someone else. And to be reasonable we drew your friend's names out of a hat for you, it was just coincidence that you got Adrian" she smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. Sometimes I think of her as a mother figure, since mine failed at doing her motherly job.

**Adrian POV**

"Rosemarie Hathaway, Adrian Ivashkov." Guardian Petrov said. Christian and Lissa looked stunned and dumbfounded me. Well she should be happy she got Lissa, _no_ way! I'm not a student here, how did I manage to get her? "DID SHE JUST SAY WHAT I THOUGHT SHE SAID?!" I grabbed Christian by his shoulders and shook him. Lissa nodded and giggled. "_My_ Little Dhampir got _me_!!!" I jumped from my spot at the door. Eddie and Mia were on the floor laughing, Christian had a look that I wanted to punch off, Lissa's aura just exploded and lit up like a supernova with 'happy colours'. "Did you like bribe someone to do _this_" they all looked up at me. "Guys, I think his stunned reaction explains it well enough" Lissa beamed. I watched my Little Dhampir as she made her way up gracefully to collect the package with my details(I hope there isn't any bad or embarrassing in there), oh who cares she got ME!!! She was talking to that Jack guy and she started walking towards us while chatting to that new dhampir guy and chick, I really couldn't contain my happiness anymore so I….

**Rose POV**

He walked up to me and introduced himself. "Hey, Rose. I'm your new mentor as you heard. I heard about what happened to your previous mentor, I'm sorry bout that" he frowned. "Nice to meet you, Jack." I smiled warmly. "Since you're my student you can call me, J or White" he smiled "We'll start training tomorrow after school?"

"After school?" I looked at him, puzzled. "Yeah since you're busy protecting your Moroi, you'll need your sleep although he probably has to come with you to practice. Kirova told me that I have to take four students. Which is Eddie Castile, Celeste McKenzie, Damon Ackhart and you " He looked briefly at them as I nodded. "Yeah, I'll tell them bout it. Welcome to St. Vladimir's by the way, I gotta go now" I waved goodbye at him as I made my way to my friends. Celeste and Damon caught up to me. "He was _so_ checking you out, Rose." Celeste grinned. "Hey, I noticed something. If you hate Damon _so_ much why are you guys always together?" I raised my eyebrows at them as they looked at each other blankly. "I actually don't have a clue. Maybe it's coz he stood up for me when some other kids picked on me when I was 13" she said "We've been hanging out together since then, we sort of connected and stuck together I guess since we were the only dhampirs, we were the odd ones out in school…the _hot_ freaks to be precise, back in LA." Damon put an arm around her and smiled.

"Our families tried to be normal by blending in with the humans, but it wasn't easy for us. But still that doesn't give you an excuse to be all over me" she pinched Damon's arm and he pulled it off. "Little Dhampir!!! YOU GOT ME!!!" Adrian ran across the gym to me excitedly, he even lifted me up and twirled around. Lissa, Christian, Mia and Eddie trailed behind. "You wanna introduce me to your boyfriend, Rose?" Celeste asked me cheerfully as Adrian set me down. "He's not my boyfriend" I sighed. "Yet" Adrian added and ran a hand through his hair smoothly, he turned to Celeste and put on his charming smile. "Adrian Ivashkov, it's a pleasure." He said as he shook Damon and Celeste's hands and they stiffened at his name. Damon face showed disgust and Celeste just looked between me and Adrian. "A-Adrian IVASHKOV?!" she jumped and looked at me full of concern. Right they were busy bickering, so they didn't hear his full name. "Don't worry he's _not_ as bad as his reputation says he is, if he does anything bad, Rose'll come running and she'll bash him up good" Eddie stood next to Adrian and winked at them. Adrian's jaw dropped when he said that then they let it slide.

"I'm Celeste McKenzie." Celeste ran up to Lissa and gave her a hug which shocked her for a second then she hugged her back. "Damon Ackhart, know any hot chicks in this school?" Damon put on a perverted smile as he shook Christian's hand. "He's my boyfriend" Lissa tugged Christian's arm as she spoke to Celeste. Damon eyed Adrian and me enviously. "I think we've just found Adrian's best friend" Christian smirked and Lissa whacked him across the head. "Well at least we've all got each other for the next six weeks" Lissa said when we sat around our usual table in the library. "I feel sorry for Meredith even though she's the most annoying and miserable person I know in class" Eddie made a face. "Who'd she get?" I looked at him bewildered. "Jesse Zelkos" Mia said bitterly. I started laughing and slamming my fist on the table till someone kicked me under the table. "We've got two new friends in our group, do you guys have any history? You look really close." Lissa started with the questions. "Why does _everyone_ say _that_?!" they both said at the same time and we laughed. "Well, after my parents died when I was 13, all the kids in school made fun of me, Damon punched all of them and made them say sorry. We were also the school outcast and freaks since we were different from the others, though dhampirs aren't so different from humans" she rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry" Lissa looked up sadly. "I deserved an award for that" Damon said confidently. "So after _that_…we _sort of_ looked out for one another" She shot a teasing I-don't-really-care-bout-you look at Damon. "Harsh words there, C. You're hurting my feelings" Damon put a hand over his heart.

"Damon, can you please just shut up and let me talk?" she shot him a furious look. "Oh yeah, since you guys are my friends now you can call me, C." she said sounding pleased. I remembered at that there was something important at the back of my head.

**Adrian POV**

"Right, I just remembered something you guys" my Little Dhampir said. "What would that be, babe?" I smiled at her. I couldn't keep my eyes off her, she looked gorgeous but I saw some jealously coming from Damon aura. "Ugh…it doesn't really concern you, _babe_" she rolled her eyes, she even said 'babe' sarcastically and emphasized it "Actually now that I think bout it everyone's going to have to be there" she added. "What's this bout?" Christian a.k.a emo/lover boy looked up at her, for once he didn't say something stupid. "Well you know how I'm getting a new mentor? It's Jack White and he said that Alberta told him that he's taking three other students with him, which is Eddie, C and D." She said quickly. "And we'll be going after school since we need our sleep apparently because we're on field assignment and all of you guys" she gestured to me, Lissa, Christian and Mia. "Are our charges so you gotta come with" she finished, god, something is up with me because I just kept thinking bout kissing her and all the things we could do together for the next 6 weeks. "Nice, I get to see you get rough again, can I volunteer? I liked the last time we-" Rose interrupted me by cupping her hand over my mouth and smiling Celeste and Damon. They raised and eyebrow and turned to Lissa. "A few months ago, we went to a ski lodge for Christmas and that's where we met Adrian. There were quite a few memorable encounters between Rose and Adrian." She trailed on but I turned my attention back to Rose.

How the hell am I going to control myself for six weeks with her in me, not only with me what about when we go back to my room and we're alone… Ugh, if I don't want to lose her trust or friendship, I can't do anything reckless or anything she doesn't want…Which is me right now. God, after all this thinking and Spirit training from this morning, I need a drink or cig. "Right, Little Dhampir and I would like to excuse ourselves." I stood up and grabbed her hand. "Why are you taking her/me with you?" Lissa and Rose asked at the same time. "Uhhhh…because she's my sexy, badass guardian for the next 6 weeks… and I need a drink or a smoke…maybe both" I winked and nudged her as she groaned and stood up, I put an arm around her as we walked to the exit, we heard a roll of laughter coming from Christian, Eddie and Mia before we walked out. "I'm not going to stand around when you smoke your disgusting clove crap" she exhaled loudly. Hmm, since she's on duty can she drink? I could always say I commanded her to if we got caught.

"So you're drinking?" I thought back about the time we drank and danced together at the Lodge. "No, I have to save _your_ ass so I can't be tipsy and staggering if I have a job to do" she sighed. "Hey, I had nothing to do with you getting me." I raised my hands up to show I had nothing to do with it. "Yeah, I know" she sighed again "What?" I looked at her confused "My new mentor wanted so test my skills, he wanted to see how I'd do guarding someone else, Alberta was reasonable enough to draw all my friend's names out of a hat and I got you" she looked up at the sky thoughtfully then glanced back at me. "Well, aren't I the luckiest guy in the world? Like I said back then, maybe we're destined to be together" I closed the space between us and her hands were pressed up against my chest. We looked into each other's eyes and melted away (not really but that's how it felt) but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. "Hope I'm not interrupting _something_, glad things are fine between you and your Moroi, Rose." He shot me a pissed off look. Everyone else came rushing out of the library, chatting and laughing, thank god they broke the tensed atmosphere. My heart stopped for a second, would I lose Rose as my "6 week guardian"? Everyone stopped next to us and looked at the guy.

**End Of Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

**The Potbellez - Trouble Trouble**

Here we go now, no return  
The trouble starts here!

We are trouble trouble, trouble trouble  
Oh oh  
We're in trouble trouble, trouble trouble  
Oh oh

You say you'll never do it again  
Say you'll never do it again  
But you're better than that  
Better than that, all that trouble  
Oh oh!

* * *

**How did you guys like the new ppls? I'm starting to like C and D haha. I didn't notice this but after writing Damon's description I realised how much he sounded like Damon Salvatore ROFL, well C is awesome for bashing up Damon ahahaha. I dunno why but I like the idea of Rose getting Adrian for the field assignment.**

**Well don't forget to review my awesome readers(be nice to me and review lol)**

**love you guys,  
-L.**


	11. Chapter 11: Uninvited Guests

**Thank you to all who review, xxBellatrix who gave an epic review, i'm so flattered *blush*, anyways please continue hitting that sexy green button that says "Review this Story/Chapter"  
**

**Short chapter guys, sorry I can't write a longer one coz I gotta write another chapter for It Started With A Kiss before i lose the idea in my head then i gotta do like a million school work.  
i'm going to update once every week since i'm busy since school just started like on the 1st of feb and i'm in 4th yr of hs(senior apparently) so we have lots of hw. BUT i will update more on school holidays :)**

**Enjoy~**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Adrian POV**

My heart sank, it was him, Jack White. Well at least it wasn't Belikov, that would've been shit but fortunately he's Strigoi, wait that's a good thing right?

He's not in the way of me and my Little Dhampir anymore...

What if he comes after me… or her? What if…she goes after him?

"_Rose, Lord Ivashkov"_ Jack nodded to us courteously and looked at me resentfully. Don't tell he's into her too. God, she's like magnet for guys or something… Argh what am I on about? I'm attracted to her too… would that be a good reason to keep other guys away from her? After all she's _mine, _but we're not going out so I don't have any authority over who she sees and doesn't see. Even if we were going out I wouldn't control Rose like that.

I was still spaced out when Jack walked over to me, I didn't notice him until he was a few inches away from me. He moved in closer and whispered into my ear...

**Rose POV**

Adrian's flinched when Jack whispered something into his ear, what the hell did he say?

_"Hey, what'd you say to him"_ I tugged at Jack's arm. _"Nothing"_ Jack smiled and walked off after he nodded respectfully towards Lissa and Christian then gave a brief nod to Mia since she wasn't a Royal.

_"Adrian, are you alright, what'd he say to you?"_ I looked up at him, worried. He didn't say anything, we walked back to his room and I grabbed him by the collar.

_"Adrian Ivashkov, you better tell me what's wrong"_ I shook him hard.

_"Nothing, Little Dhampir….I'm alright"_ he muttered and then flashed a fake smile, like he was trying to convince me that he's alright. But it didn't work.

_"Don't give me that 'I'm alright' bullshit, Ivashkov! When someone says 'It's alright' it means they're NOT alright but they don't want anyone to worry bout them so they say that to make them think they're alright. I thought you said you loved me, if you do then you can tell me anything, I'll be there for you like you will be for me"_ I was shocked by my own words, Adrian widened his eyes and he staggered a few steps back, there was some tears forming in his eyes.

_"Little Dhampir… I thought I…you..but why…sorry…I…"_ his face was filled with pain. _"I'll always be there for you"_ I whispered and closed the space between us and kissed him, hoping that it would make him feel better, because it hurt to see him like that. What the hell did Jack say to him?

He pulled me closer like he was afraid of losing me, for a moment I got scared, I didn't know what was wrong with him, why he was acting like this I felt weak and pathetic. He's always been there for me like the time I lost Dimitri, why can't I be more helpful or useful to him?

We kissed for a few seconds but Adrian pulled away and lead me to his bed. Is he trying to take advantage of this situation?

_"Can you sleep with me tonight please?"_ Adrian whispered. He looked at my stunned figure, _"I mean just lie in bed with me"_ he added.

_"Sure…"_ I have to ask Jack what the hell he said to him yesterday.

He wrapped his warm arms around me, his breathing slowed a few minutes later, he's fallen asleep.

I woke up early, Adrian was still sound asleep. I stepped out of his room to look for Jack.

**Adrian POV**

I groaned and grabbed the sheets around me, there was no one there. My eyes shot open and saw the empty spot next to me. That bastard better not do anything.

_"ROSE!!!"_ I yelled and ran out of my room.

**Rose POV**

I walked into the staffroom to find Jack sipping a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper casually in the staff lounge, his eyes lit up the moment I walked in. "How can I help you, Rose?" he smiled

_"Guardian White…"_ I started but Jack cut me off

_"No need to be so formal, Rose just call me Jack. You can talk to me the way you talk to your friends"_ he smiled and put his coffee mug down

_"Ok, well. It's a good thing that I can talk in my own language then. What the fuck did you say to Adrian yesterday?"_ I glared at him, he simply grinned back.

_"Nothing that concerns you but you'll find out soon enough"_ he winked and walked out into the snow.

I stood in the middle of the staffroom, trying to make sense of his words, I stepped out and someone in their boxers smacked straight into me.

_"WATCH IT, PAL"_ I yelled as I got up, only to find Adrian in his black silk boxers, groaning on the floor.

_"LITTLE DHAMPIR, DID HE DO ANYTHING TO YOU?"_ Adrian got up and rushed to my side and hugged me tightly.

_"I'm fine, what the hell is wrong with you? Who's 'he'? Adrian Ivashkov you better start talking"_ I shot him a look.

We sat in the living room and I sat across from him. Let the interrogation begin, I thought to myself.

_"Well…?"_ I looked at him and he sighed.

_"I'm hungry, let's go make some food"_ he smiled and stood up.

_"SIT YOUR ASS BACK DOWN"_ I pointed to the couch and he obeyed. _"I'm really starting to lose my patience and I'm freaking out here, what the hell did Jack say?"_ I was trying to keep calm.

Adrian sighed heavily. _"Promise you won't get mad?"_ he mumbled softly, I nodded in response.

_"My dad sent Jack here coz he's the best Guardian, he's good-looking and they wanted him to seduce the girl whom I'm soooo infatuated with so that I'll go home."_ Adrian looked up at me for my reaction.

_"Adrian…as if I'm gonna run off with that jerk. Didn't I promise you that I'll give you a shot soon?"_ I smiled at him trying to lighten to mood. We stared at each other for a moment, next we were kissing so passionately that children…well anyone shouldn't be watching. His hands were trailing down my body, he slid his hand up my shirt and I shivered at how cold his hand was.

He picked me up and lay me on the leather couch and jumped on top on me in a blink of an eye. We continued kissing and clothes started piling up on the ground he gave me a are-you-sure look, I nodded, encouraging him to go on, his hands slid down to my waist and he pulled my jeans off.

But we were interrupted by the sound of his window breaking, the cold and harsh wind blew in violently, both of us jumped up, stunned, the moonlight shone on the lean and petite silhouettes that were standing on the window sill staring down at us with a disgustingly twisted smile, hungry red, ravenous eyes…

**End Of Chapter 11**

* * *

**30 Seconds To Mars - The Kill (Bury Me)**

Come break me down  
Marry me, bury me  
I am finished with you

Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside

Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance  
I know now, this is who I really am

* * *

**Apparently this song is about someone gonig crazy lol i love this song... maybe coz i was goin crazy last yr(not really) rofl i had to go to counselling ahaha(dw its not for craziness lol) well short chapter hope you enjoyed it, please review after reading i don't care if its in another language lmao i know some german ;)**

**Hallo, meine name ist Louisa. Ich bin funfzehn Jahre alt und ich habe keine Hausetiere lol hope i got it right, I QUIT GERMAN THIS YR(language is compulsory for 3 yrs) :P**

**Okay enough with my German that was really random but this should be exciting for you guys:  
Something is about to unfold in the academy...what is it? *dramatic theme plays DUN DUN DUN***

**hugs and kisses and cookies for those who like cookies lol,  
LOOOOOOU.**


	12. Chapter 12: Taken

**Chapter 12 guys... sorry I haven't updated in 2 weeks. I couldn't update coz I had way too much homework and I also couldn't think of what to write, the only ideas I can think about is for It Started With A Kiss, but I thought up of some stuff last night.**

**Enjoy and please review after reading :)**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Oh btw when you're done reading read the bit with the ***** down the bottom**

Those eyes were glaring down at me, those eyes I love so much. I felt sick, the same nauseaus feeling I'd gotten back at the Lodge. I took a step forward but Adrian tugged me behind him and his grip was hard on my hand.

_"Comr-"_ I started but stopped, because in a blink of an eye Adrian flew across the room and groaned before passing out, she was next to me… smiling so evilly that it sent shivers down my spine. I didn't move, Adrian had just been struck down before my very eyes but I was frozen in place. I clenched my fists and dug my nails into my palms. I scanned the room for a sharp object but was unsuccessful.

_"How dare you…"_ I began but Tasha interrupted.

_"Oh, spare me the gloomy talk"_ she let out a laugh.

_"Jake and Shaun are going to get the 'him' "_ Dimitri added before turning to look at me.

_"Sorry we interrupted your love scene"_ Tasha said sarcastically, as she eyed me and Adrian in our knickers. I wanted to slap that bitch, Dimitri looked pissed.

_"Tash, we gotta do this quickly. Before they notice and raise the wards back up-"_ his voice was still the same but he had this harsh look in him that just wasn't Dimitri.

_"Alright, alright"_ she said, annoyed. She hit the back of my neck and before darkness washed over me I managed to blurt out _"Why…"_

_"Little Dhampir, are you ok?"_ Adrian was running up to me from the other side of the beach, we were dreaming.

_"Yeah… I think so. Not too sure what's going on outside though"_ I pointed up to the sky. _"So glad that you're alright"_ he hugged me tightly when everything started fading.

My eyes fluttered open and took in my surroundings. We were in a big cell, there were fluorescent lights flickering and buzzing, I was chained up to the wall and so were the others.

I looked at the people chained to the wall opposite me, Adrian, Mia, I was in between Damon and Eddie, everyone's still passed out. I pulled at the chains and the rusty chain cuffs dug into my skin and tears formed in my eye.

A few minutes later, everyone woke up and stared silently at each other, well mainly at Adrian and me since we were in our underwear.

_"Have fun tonight?"_ Eddie joked. I couldn't believe he was making a joke at a time like this but we all knew that he was just trying to make us feel better.

_"Eddie, you douche! How the fuck can you be making a joke at a time like THIS?!!"_ Mia shrieked across the room. _"Stop fighting, you guys, we all know you're going to make up later"_ Adrian smirked.

_"Says the guy who's probably played a million girls who'll probably abandon Rose once-"_ Mia glared at him but got interrupted.

_"That is too far"_ Adrian yelled and pulled at his chains.

_"HEY"_ I yelled then we heard some noises from outside and everyone went silent.

_"Someone's coming"_

_"My aren't we a rowdy bunch"_ A guy walked in smiling, he was bout 6ft with dirty blondish hair and he was looked pretty lanky. Tasha and Dimitri came in after the blonde guy.

_"I see you're awake, welcome to your new life" _Dimitri smiled like it had a double meaning to it. _"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"_ I shouted so loudly that it echoed the room.

_"Watch what you say, bloodwhore."_ Tasha eyes narrowed at me. _"Don't call her that"_ Adrian glared at her. _"What do you mean this is our new life"_ Mia looked like she was about to cry.

_"We're going to change you"_ the blonde smiled. _"I'd rather die"_ Damon gritted his teeth. _"No one said we're going to change YOU"_ he scoffed.

_"I originally went to the school to get Christian to change him and make him realise how good it feels to be Strigoi but Dimitri wanted to get Rose first, after we got both of you, Jake and Shaun only managed to grab them"_ Tasha said sounding disappointed when she pointed to Eddie, Damon and Mia.

_"Well, since there's 3 dhampirs and 2 Morois, one will be dinner for me"_ the blonde smiled. _"Just because she placed you in charge of me doesn't mean you get to order me around, Jake"_ Dimitri eyed Jake, which he replied with a smirk.

_"I'm older…that means I'm stronger"_ he grinned. _"Make your pick"_ he smiled at Adrian and Mia. _"Never"_ Adrian glared at him. _"We'll just have to do this the hard way then"_ he gestured Tasha to come forwards and he whispered into her ear. She walked to Eddie and he cringed back against he wall.

_"I'm going to make you feel better"_ and with that she bite into his neck. Eddie's face went from horror to pure bliss, it was the endorphins from Tasha.

_"NO! STOP!"_ I screamed and thrashed about. Mia was crying, Damon and Adrian looked away, disgusted.

_"We'll come back again tomorrow incase you change your mind_" he smiled and bowed to us before walking out.

_"We HAVE to get out of here"_ I sighed and looked on the ground. Eddie was still in his high.

_"And how are we gonna do that?"_ Damon rolled his eyes. No one spoke after that.

The next morning no one came in to give us food or water. I see how this is, this was 'the hard way', like Jake said.

There weren't any windows in the cell but I was guessing it was midday when Jake, Tasha and some other guy walked in.

The new guy was checking me out and Tasha scoffed. _"Shaun, she's a bloodwhore"_

_"Isn't that a good thing?"_ he smirked and licked his lips.

_"So how're we doing today folks?"_ Jake smiled, I hated his sadistically optimistic tone. Jake proceeded towards me and smiled.

_"Maybe we could try you out today"_ his angelic look was gone, it was filled with hunger. _"Nah, I'm just screwing with you"_ he patted my head and smiled then fed on Eddie. Poor Eddie was high for half the day. We looked on and said nothing, now anger and hate was beginning to gnaw at me.

Mia started breathing heavily and I looked up to check if she was alright.

_"Mia, are you alright?"_ then I noticed Adrian was in the same state.

_"I'm fine"_ she muttered.

_"Adrian are-"_

_"Don't worry bout me, Little Dhampir."_ Adrian groaned and Mia and Adrian's eyes were on Eddie's neck. It had fresh blood on it.

_"No…"_ I whispered. _"Those sick fucks" _Damon spat. Few hours later Shaun and Tasha walked in.

_"Since Dimitri and Jake went out I think we can enjoy ourselves"_ they grinned mischievously.

_"Let's start with you"_ Shaun smiled and cupped my chin under his hand as he studied my face , I looked away.

_"Why the hell do all the guys fall for this slut"_ Tasha frowned.

_"Why the hell do all the nice people like you turn out to be bitches"_ I countered.

_"Why you little-"_ Tasha took a few steps forward. _"Fuck you"_ Adrian added and Shaun sucker punched him. _"You're a fuckin bitch, no wonder Dimitri's avoiding you"_ I chuckled at Tasha, I was enjoying this.

_"That wasn't what he said last night, he didn't even mention you existed till after we slept together at the Lodge"_ she beamed. That was a low hit, which was way over the line. I scoffed at her.

_"He's just using you"_ I countered back. _"You're just a little pawn, soon he'll dispose of you"_ I added. Shaun made cat noises.

_"At least I'm not a slut who slept with half the school"_ Tasha probably heard that from Mia, ages ago.

_"I'm still a virgin"_ I said firmly and defended myself, everyone's eyes widened.

_"What?"_ I scowled.

_"You just got promoted from slut to bloodwhore"_ Tasha laughed. _"I am NOT a fucking bloodwhore either"_ I gritted my teeth.

_"But is that what Adrian and the whole school think?"_ she replied. _"You're just jealous that because what Rose and I share is love unlike you and Belikov"_ Adrian joined in this bitchfight. But he looked pretty worn out, Mia looked pretty exhausted herself.

_"Oooh shutdown"_ Shaun whooped clearly enjoying himself.

Tasha pulled a lever and a metal bars came flying down, it was like a cage within this cell. She reluctantly unchained me and threw me in it, she dragged Adrian and threw him in with me.

_"What do you plan on doing with them?"_ Damon tried to stand up but the chains ceased him. _"Quiet"_ Tasha said sternly. _"Yeah, Tash, what DO you plan on doing?"_ Shaun added and looked curiously at us. _"They're coming back soon"_ he looked at his watch.

_"Just shut up and watch"_ she smiled so wide, that I was scared of what was coming.

Tasha chained me to the corner of the cage and unchained Adrian before locking it shut.

_"Go one bite her, I know you want to know what she tastes like, besides how long has it been since you last fed?"_ Tasha stood cross-armed and smiled. _"That's so inhumane"_ Mia cried.

_"I'd never do-"_

_"Oh please, it's not that hard here I'll give you a hand"_ Tasha walked to my side and I cowered away from her hand that was reaching for me. Her nails dug into my neck and ripped my skin. Blood was flowing down my neck as I cried out in pain and tried to cup my neck, it stung so much that I didn't notice the change in Adrian's expression. His eyes widened and he looked shocked, he made a face and bit on his lower lip.

_"Little…Dh...ampir" _Adrian was resisting the urge to bite me. He grasped the metal bars forcefully so restrain himself. _"Adrian… it's ok"_ I mumbled out.

_"I'm sorry…"_ Adrian murmured before pinning me against the rusty metal bars. _"I love you"_ I whispered then he bit down hard, it hurt a lot, he must've been starving, it's been 3 days since he fed. Then a moan escaped from my lips as the endorphins rushed over me. it felt so good I didn't want it to stop.

Tasha gasped.

_"Now this is getting interesting"_ I heard Shaun say.

But it stopped, because Jake pulled Adrian off me, we were back in out original places. Jake slapped Tasha hard across the face, the red mark on her face looked painful, but I felt no remorse for her. _"Why can't you just follow orders? _he roared at Tasha. _"And why didn't YOU stop her"_ he pointed to Shaun, he just shrugged back. Shaun got a wet cloth and pressed it against the bleeding gash on my neck, I winced at the pain.

_"I nearly got him to submit to the change"_ she pointed to Adrian. I looked at Adrian who wasn't in any pain or fatigue anymore, but when our eyes met he immediately looked away, he was upset.

**End Of Chapter 12**

* * *

**My Chemical Romance - Vampires Will Never Hurt You  
**

And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground  
And if they get me take this spike to my heart and  
And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and  
You put the spike in my heart

And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin right off our bones  
And then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks I saw you there  
Someone get me to the doctor, someone get me to a church  
Where they can pump this venom gaping hole  
And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat  
And if they come and get me  
What if you put the spike in my heart

* * *

**Apparently this song is about a guy and a girl and the guy is a vampire and he doesn't want to hurt the girl because he loves her. So he wants her to put a stake in his heart before he does any harm to her.**

**Hmm I love MCR... Famous Last Words is a pretty good song, i looked up the meanings for all these song to go with the story but Famous Last Words is about believing in yourself so that doesn't really go with this  
**

**Well I had to end it there, coz I have to update the other story tonight, since I'm doing my hw tomorrow. Poor Adrian, he hates himself atm...  
Who hates Tasha atm? *everyone raises hand***

**Sorry if this chapter is a little shitty, like I said I couldn't really think of much and I didn't wanna keep you guys waiting... Well don't forget to review my awesome readers.**

***** Btw if anyone noticed Adrian and Rose always gets interrupted when they're about to do something in all my stories...it's because i haveno idea whether i should make this M rated(i have no idea what to write since i find it disturbing to write bout descriptive sex lol) or maybei should just say they did it.

well tell me what you think, if you want descriptive stuff you can pm me and we'll talk then you can help me write "descriptiveness" and i'll have to have this M rated lol :) - first come, first serve********

**Don't forget to review ;)  
**

**Sleep tight,  
looooooou.  
**


	13. Chapter 13: At Death's Door

**Well I managed to write this in like 5hrs.. very short amount of time. The chapter isn't too long, like i said on my other fic, i'm sick i can't think straight, I've got Rose's killer headache and I feel so fuckin dizzy and I keep losing my balance when I walk... but I updated for you, my precious readers. It's like 2:30am atm... ugh... why are my eye's so blurry.. am I going blind? or am I just waaaaaay too tired?  
**

********sorry if there are any mistakes or typos, I can't catch all the mistakes/typos since I'm tired and I can't think straight since I'm sick******  
Yes I know I'm getting annoying with repeating about how sick I am but, it gets the message through rofl...  
**

**Enjoy! Don't forget to review after reading.**

**Happy reading!~**

* * *

**Lissa POV**

_"What?"_ My heart sank, it practically would've fallen to the ground if that was possible.

_"Where are they?"_ I screeched between sobs as I shook Alberta by the shoulders.

_"I'm sure they're fine, Liss"_ Christian tried to calm me down.

_"No they're not!!! What if… What if they-"_ I broke down and fell on my knees.

_"Just hope for the best, we're trying our hardest to figure out how they got in and why they took them"_ Alberta said in a voice full of authority.

_"It must've been someone who was familiar with the place"_ Stan lowered his voice, they eyed me, Christian and Celeste weirdly before shutting the door behind them to continue their discussion.

_"What're we gonna do?"_ I cried in agony, worried for my best friend and friends.

_"We'll just have to sit and wait, let them handle things"_ Christian soothed. Was that the best he could come up with?

_"Are you serious?"_ I was raging, I gritted my teeth. _"Is that all you would do for them?!"_ I stood up and glared at him.

_"They're clueless! You can't expect them to find anything but drained lifeless corpses of Rose, Adrian, Mia, Eddie!!!"_ I yelled so loudly that it echoed through the hallways.

_"Lissa, you know what he means, we're worried too but we'll get no where like this, if things go on as they are we'll just end up fighting each other"_ Celeste look at me full of sorrow and despair. I could tell she was upset and concerned too. That's right… Damon was taken too.

_"She's right"_ Guardian White, Jack, came from the corner of the staffroom, wearing a black leather jacket and jeans; he had this cool, rough look.

**Rose POV**

I snapped back to reality, I was back in the godforsaken basement. My neck was throbbing, with a cold wet cloth stuck on it. The mood was pretty glum and everyone was distressed.

_"Shit, I must've fainted"_ I muttered.

_"I thought it was weird when you suddenly went quiet"_ Damon smiled, I fought back a smile.

_"Are you ok, Little Dhampir?"_ Adrian asked me, his tone was lifeless and he made no eye contact with me. _"I'm ok, it doesn't even hurt that much, the question is are YOU ok?"_ I tried to make him feel better but I could tell that it only hurt him more.

_"You don't have to lie, Little Dhampir. Don't act like I'm not the most wretched thing alive at the moment. I'm such a useless good-for-nothing. I'd be better off dead"_ he sighed. Those words smacked me right in the face, how could he say that?!

_"Don't say that!"_ I yelled, the pain seem to have subsided. I turned my head to check that it was alright and noticed Damon trying to get out of his shackles.

Mia was still breathing unevenly, she was parched, maybe famished would be the right word. She looked at Eddie and swallowed hard. Eddie blacked out from the Jake and Tasha's previous visit.

I opened my mouth to ask if she was alright but I was interrupted by the sound of the rusty metal doors scrapping against the cold tile floor.

Two strong brutes walked in, they were human, I inspected them to see if they were carrying any weapons. Damon and I exchanged glances, I gestured to him that I had an idea.

**The next day…**

Tasha walked in to the room furious that Jake and Dimitri have gone to Russia. She took out all her anger on the two buff guys, then gave me a warning sideways glance before walking out. Mia gave us a frenzied look, it was bloodlust.

Since no one was guarding us I explained my idea to them, well excluding Mia since she was already fighting with the sheer willpower she had left in her. Everyone's face lit up and nodded in agreement.

The next day new guards walked in. _"Hey, can I talk to you got a minute?"_ Adrian said in a sweet, tranquil voice. _"Sure" _the guards smiled and walked over, dazed.

_"You want to unlock these shackles, empty out your pockets and hand us over whatever weapons you've got on you"_ he finished with an evil grin.

_"Yes… I do"_ they said together. Then they emptied out their pockets, pieces of paper with random notes scribbled on them, mobiles, keys, combat knives and handguns piled on the ground.

They unlocked the metal cuffs and Damon knocked them out cold.

_"You didn't have to hit them THAT hard"_ Eddie chuckled.

_"They deserved it"_ he flashed a smile at him

_"Ugh… guys, I'm not too sure Mia's holding up too good"_ we turned anxiously to look at Mia who was curled up on the floor looking at each of us with hungry eyes. Eddie sat her up against the wall and gave her his wrist, she bit it without hesitation, it was pretty unsettling to watch Eddie moaned in delight.

That made me bear in mind the heavenly ecstatic rush I got from Adrian the day before…turning into a bloodwhore now are we? Ugh just shut up Rose, we're never going down that path EVER.

I tried to get up but I was a little dizzy, _"Woah, hey"_ Adrian caught me, _"Don't worry, I gotcha, Little Dhampir"_ his grip was strong around me. _"She's lost a lot of blood"_ Damon blamed Adrian.

_"Let's just get out of here first ok?"_ I mumbled, my words slurred, my head was pounding, I had a killer headache. I keep losing my balance and footing while we were walking up the stairwell. Damon held the gun like a pro, which scared us a little. He said he learnt how to hold a gun from Playstation.

Mia was refreshed, but she wasn't too happy about the fact that she bitten Eddie either. She reacted the same way Adrian did, we struggled and made our way out of the basement, into a dark living room.

Tasha was no where in sight, we saw daylight shining through the slits of the door and we walked carefully towards the door when we heard a frightening cackle that sent shivers down our spines. That encouraged us to get the fuck out of here quickly.

Mia reached for the door and swung it open, the almighty sunlight flooded into the room, stopping Tasha at the edge of the shadows and she hissed.

Well sunlight wasn't exactly almighty I may have over-exaggerated it but we were relieved, it's been days since we last saw the warm sunshine and when you're up against Strigoi, it's a different story, clearly it helped stop Tasha from advancing any further.

_"You think you can just get away with this? Your safe zone isn't safe anymore"_ she let out a nerve-racking laugh. I walked back into the house, everyone gasped and tried to stop me but someone had to deal with Tasha.

I was joined by Damon, Eddie protected the other outside with a gun in his hand, it didn't really suit him, but what the hell it's the only thing we've got for self-protection.

I grabbed a lamp from off the floor and pulled the lamp shade off, I snapped it in half with my legs. I felt so badass doing that, Damon took one half of what used to be a lamp and I had the other half. It was the best we could do for now, since neither one of us had a stake or anything sharp to decapitate her with and we weren't specifically trained for this yet.

_"Call someone"_ Damon yelled back to everyone outside.

_"Who?"_ Mia was stuttering, as she flumbled with one of the guard's mobile.

_"ANYONE!!! Do we look like we're sipping a cup of tea with Tasha? No! Just call Alberta or whoever the fuck who can get us out safely"_ my voice rebounded off the walls.

_"Tasha please stop this, Christian wouldn't want this, Dimitri's just using you, can't you see? He left you all alone coz he knew we were gonna escape soon and he left you for dead"_ Eddie pleaded from the doorway.

_"SHUT UP! You're just toying with my mind"_ she shot daggers at Eddie

The was no more talk from then onwards except a few suggestive comments on what Adrian and I were wearing, the fight with Tasha was short, we threw a few kicks and punches, she hit me good in the abdomen but we managed stake her but that we didn't have proper magic-filled stakes so we could only weaken her for a few minutes, she thrashed about under our firm hold.

Thankfully help arrived, on time, Jack ran past me and staked her in the heart. We watched as glint in her eyes faded, everyone eyed Adrian and I oddly, since we were both still in our underwear. Mia looked like she was about to wet herself, Eddie was losing consciousness, Damon heave a sigh and sat on the floor next to Tasha's lifeless body.

_"Rose?"_ someone handed me a phone. _"What do you want?"_

_"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"_ her voice was blaring, everyone could probably hear her.

_"I just came back from Disneyland"_ I said unintelligibly, I was annoyed and I saw an opportunity for sarcasm and I took it.

_"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY!"_ I felt the phone slip from my hands, the next thing I knew I collapsed, Jack ran to my side as he called for help, the last thing I saw was a distressed face and a sea of green.

Adrian's face and his gorgeous emerald eyes…

**End of Chapter 13**

* * *

**Leona Lewis - Run**

I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done

And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

* * *

**This song is amazing, why are all Leona Lewis's songs so good for tragic, sad moments? Well ima go die in my bed now it's 2:35am Saturday. I might update It Started With A Kiss today(evening), I still gotta go my maths homework. *grumble grumble* I think this fic might be ending soon, maybe by 20 chapters? It Started With A Kiss might go for 20 chapters too or maybe like 25 lol depends coz I got a WHOOOOLE lot planned for that ;) You can look forward to that folks!  
**

**Please review after reading~ *looks at you with puppydog eyes*  
I'm like sick and I still updated for you :(**

**Love you guys,  
lou.  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Bedridden

**Most of this chapter is bout Rose being in the hospital lol.. coz I went to the hospital today to visit. They had a sheet with a WHOLE list of food in 3 sections (breakfast, lunch and dinner)... I wanna live there :( the stuff on the menu looked so good...**

******sorry if there are any typos or mistakes, I'm sleeepy*****  
**

**Enjoy! Don't forget to review~**

**Happy Reading!~**

* * *

The sound of my heart rate on monitors beeping, the feeling of needles in my skin and the all too familiar smell, I was in the infirmary.

_"Everyone shush, I think she's waking up"_ I heard someone gasp and chairs grazing the floors, everyone was getting off their seats and making their way towards me.

I strained to open my eyes under the god-forsaken white light, I must've been out for a while, my eyes were trying to refocus to the lights, I blinked a couple of times and saw everyone hovering over me and Lissa was the closest.

_"Are you ok?"_ Damon peeked over everyone's shoulders.

_"Does it hurt?"_ Lissa said with a troubled look.

_"We were so worried" _Celeste cried.

Everything was muddled, everyone was talking over each other, my eyes hurt in this damn light, I felt sore and my body felt totally numb, I was confused and my head was throbbing.

I squeezed my hands and moved my fingers to see if they were fine, then I moved my legs a little and sat up against the headboard. I took in my surroundings.

Huh…? This isn't the infirmary. I was in a HUGE white room, there was a big window with a view of the city. There was a couple of chairs and comfortable looking couch close to my bed.

Where the hell am I?

_"I need a minute"_ I gestured with my finger and grabbed the side of my head.

_"What's wrong?"_ Adrian rushed to my side.

_"My head hurts"_ I frowned.

_"Let me-"_ Lissa took a step forwards.

_"No, don't you'll just end up sending darker aura into, Rose."_ Adrian stopped Lissa.

_"I'll go get the doctor"_ Eddie stepped out the door.

_"We were so worried"_ it was Jack who spoke.

_"Uh… thanks but I didn't mean to worry everyone."_

_"Aww, Little Dhampir."_ Adrian hugged me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips tenderly. Jack pressed his lips into a straight line, to show that he wasn't impressed. But who is he to tell me what's right and wrong, he's the one who's sent by Adrian's father to try and steal me away from him.

_"How's my dear patient doing?"_ A slightly tanned woman in a white robe walked in, Dr. McNamara was pinned on her coat pocket. Her blonde hair was tied up into a loose ponytail and she had a pair of black framed glasses on which brought out her dazzling grey eyes.

_"I feel a little dizzy, my eye sight is a little fuzzy"_ I mumbled still a little dazed.

_"Your eyes are just getting used to the light and seeing, after all they haven't been used for a week."_ Her voice was melodious and sweet.

_"One week?!"_ I shrieked and jumped up.

_"Calm down, you were rushed to our private hospital earlier last week from heavy injuries you've gotten, now your vitals are fine, but we'll keep checking your blood pressure and you must be starving. But you can't eat yet till later, we'll sedate you for the rest of tonight"_ She smiled kindly to me. Everyone went aww, probably coz I finally woke up and it's been a week since anyone spoke to me. Well, Adrian's been talking to me in my dreams...

Now that she mentioned it, I was STARVING. Damn her for pointing that out. She injected some clear liquid into the tube that was linked to a needle in my arm and everything became a blur.

I woke up the next morning, still in this stupid robe, in my hospital bed.

_"Little Dhampir?"_ Adrian smiled down to me.

_"Morning"_ I smiled back.

_"How are you feelin?"_ he didn't wait for an answer he dove in for a kiss, which I returned.

I pulled back for a second. _"Where's everyone else?"_ I felt tired.

_"You're dreaming, babe"_ he grinned lazily.

_"What?! Ugh… I thought… never mind… How bout we get back to what we were doing a few seconds ago"_

_"I like the sound of that"_ he chuckled and continued kissing me, things got pretty hot on my bed, we only had a steamy make out session though, we didn't push any further.

_"Rosemarie"_ my eyes fluttered open. From the sound of that tone and rudeness, well she woke an injured patient up, I would count that as being rude, like seriously who the fuck does that? and she's the only one who calls me Rosemarie.

_"Good morning to you too, mother"_ I muttered.

_"Is that how you greet your mother?"_

_"Um… I just did"_ I gave her attitude.

_"Don't start with the attitude, young lady. Don't think that I wouldn't do anything to you just because you're bedridden"_ she's the one going on with the attitude.

_"You're such a hypocrite, you're giving ME attitude, old lady."_ I pulled my sheets up over my head. Then I felt a sudden pang of frosty air was on my legs. I looked up.

_"What the fuck?! Give me back my blanket!"_ I yelled like an immature brat that I probably was.

_"Watch that mouth of yours Rose"_ she said, aggravated and glared at me and threw the covers on the seat next to her.

_"You want your precious blanket, come and get it princess"_ she taunted. Like the brash person I was, I fell for her taunts. I slid my legs over the edge of the bed and ran over to the chair, only thing was I never made it.

I just collapsed onto the cold floor, my legs were numb since I haven't moved them in a week.

_"Ow…Fuck…"_ I cried at the shooting pain in my ribs from falling off my bed and into a chair. I grabbed the right side of my ribs, I could feel the bandages through the thin hospital robe I was wearing. There was a quick flashback, I must've broken something when Tasha kicked me in the stomach. Lissa and Adrian burst through the door.

_"What's going on?"_ Lissa gasped with her hands over her mouth.

_"Are you alright?"_ Adrian was at my side in a flash, trying to help me up. In the end he just carried me and set me down on my bed. He walked past my mum who was still staring at me, Adrian grabbed the sheets and covered up my legs that was exposed to the chilly air in the room.

_"Thanks"_ I said with tears in my eyes, the pain in my ribs was killing me.

_"Can you get the doctor please?"_ I yelled to Lissa, I was in a lot of pain and it was her fault.

_"What the fuck is your problem?!"_ I shot at my mum, the legendary Janine Hathaway, more like the Big Bad Bitch.

_"Is everything alright in here?"_ Dr. McNamara came rushing in with Lissa by her side.

_"No! Because she's in here"_ I pointed at my mum.

_"I'll deal with you later"_ she narrowed her eyes, before walking out.

I gave them a quick account of what just happened.

_"I think she broke her ribs again"_ she finally said. Lissa gave Adrian a pleading look and he shook his head.

_"You do it then"_ Lissa said to Adrian and gestured towards me. _"Since it would affect her if I do it"_ she added.

_"I'll try"_ Adrian put his hand over my abdomen and he concentrated hard and I glanced at .

_"It's ok, I know about what all of you are. This hospital is funded by Nathan Ivashkov"_

_"Uh... who?" _I looked blankly at everyone. Then I noticed the pain was subsiding. Adrian took a step back and crashed on the chair next to my bed, he was pretty worn out from that.

_"His father" _she nodded to Adrian.

_"Ugh…"_ Adrian rolled his eyes.

_"Thank you, Adrian"_ I smiled and thanked him for getting rid of the pain and healing my ribs.

The smell of coffee came into the room, I haven't had breakfast yet.

_"We'll send in breakfast in about half an hour"_ a nurse came in and handed me a sheet and a pencil, she like totally read my mind. On it was breakfast, lunch and dinner for Sunday, 28th of February, I marked the little boxes next to the meals I wanted and gave her the sheet.

Christian, Eddie and Mia walked in with paper cups filled with coffee in their hands. Then I spotted the dark circles under everyone's eyes, they haven't been sleeping because of me.

_"We'll check up on you in a few days time if you're fine we'll sign some documents and you are ready to leave"_ after she finished jotting down some notes on the clipboard on the edge of my bed, she left.

_"Have you guys been to eaten?" _Everyone sort of nodded.

_"I mean feeders" _then there was silence.

_"YOU GUYS! You don't have to do that for me"_ I snapped, not in an angry way but I was taken by surprise.

_"We'll have to drink from blood packs, coz there aren't any feeders here"_ Mia said while sipping her coffee.

_"Do that then"_ I waved them away, they just rolled their eyes and headed out the door.

A few minutes later, the nurse walked in with a tray filled with my breakfast. 2 slices of toast, there was a little tub of margarine and strawberry jam on the side, a cup of jelly, a mini tub of yogurt, mini cookies and a bottle of water.

_"Want some toast?"_ I offered to Eddie who was sitting on the chair across me.

_"Nah, I'm alright thanks, unlike the others, I've already hit the cafeteria. Best scrambled eggs I've ever had"_ he shut his eyes and smiled goofily.

Everyone came back in with a pack of blood in their hands and a straw, they shoved the straw in and began sipping happily. Some colour returned to their pale and haggard faces.

Depressing hospital food… I thought to myself.

**End of Chapter 14**

* * *

**Can't think of a song lol, shit it's 12...I gotta go sleep coz I have school tomorrow... my normal bedtime is like 12 - 1am when I have school but I'm pretty tired today. on weekends I sleep at like 3am lol**.

**Janine is such a bitch rofl... I got the idea from my hospital visit earlier this evening, coz I grabbed my bro's blanket ;D but I wasn't as mean as Janine, I grabbed my bro's second blanket, that was from 2 nights ago when he was in emergency ward, but the nurses didn't take that one back... it was just sitting on the chair I was gonna sit on. **

**Uhh.. oh yeh.. pretty random chapter lol, don't forget to review after reading my awesome readers. xD**

**I was gonna say something important but I totally forgot what it was...  
I got a new dp lol randomly found it on google... but I sorta edited it on photoshop coz the colours were pretty bright I had to saturate it a little and darken it.  
**

**Time to sleeeeeeeeep,**  
**lou....**** ZzzzzzZZzzZZzZZzzzzzzZZZzzz**  
**  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Stormy Night

**Really short chapter, sorry guys but I have a lot of homework and assignments, but I tried my hardest to update for you guys :)**

**Read and review please, thank you to those who've been doing so. Since you're all so good, I promise LONG and frequent updates over my term 1 school holidays which starts next Friday(only 2 weeks long)... man I should update more often... I had to read from like ch1 - ch14 coz I was so lost, I kept mixing up stuff with my other fic.**

**GOT A NEW FIC btw 'DUSK TO DAWN' *yes I didn't get the name wrong, since people normally say dawn to dusk, but yeah names for my stories have hidden meanings behind them, wonder if anyone can decipher them* I have such a crazy/random mind :P  
**

**Enjoy~**

**Happy Reading!~**

* * *

_"Adrian?"_ I mumbled from my bed, I decided to give this a go.

_"Yeah?"_ he glanced over to me.

_"I need to go to Russia"_ I murmured and wondered how he'd react.

_"You're… Is it him?"_ he sighed.

_"I promised him…"_

_"That's crazy, it's too dangerous, you don't even know where he is. It'll be a wild goose chase."_ He sounded angry.

_"I promise I'll come back and we'll see how things go between us"_

_"You can't go!"_

_"Why not?!"_ I snapped at him.

_"Because it's suicide! Do you know what it felt like when I thought I lost you when you collapsed last week?! I'm not going through that again"_ he had a point.

_"I'm sorry…but I have to"_ I mumbled.

_"And how exactly are you gonna go to Russia?"_ he made another point.

_"You can help me"_ damn this is low of me.

_"Why would I help you?" _he propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his palm.

_"Coz you love me"_ I pouted.

_"Fuck…"_ he muttered under his breath, knowing that he just lost. _"What about Lissa? What about school?"_ he finally said after a long pause.

_"I dunno I'll sort it out later"_ I heave a sigh.

_"I'll only let you go under one condition"_

_"What would that be?"_ I frowned

_"I'm going with you"_ he said each word out slowly

_"What?! And you said my plan was crazy, what happened to it being a suicide mission?!"_

_"If I go with you, you won't need to quit and reenrol into school later, besides you probably don't speak or understand a single word of Russian"_ he smiled dreamily at me.

_"I won't let you"_ I mumbled and looked away. He walked out of the room and walked back 10 minutes later...

_"Fine… but don't quit school, I'll handle that"_ he made a few calls and handed me a piece of paper there was numbers and an address scribbled on it.

_"Go there, I've set up a bank account for you. Promise me you'll come back alive"_ His eyes shone in the moonlight, there was sadness in his green eyes and pain written all over his face.

_"Thank you, Adrian"_ I owe him a lot for this, I packed my duffel bag which was already in his room, since I'm guarding him. before I stepped out of his room, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug, I kissed his neck then took one last breath of his scent as we pulled apart from our embrace.

_"Don't do anything reckless."_ He said before kissing me, his soft lips made me lose focus, it made me want to stay but I had to leave, for Dimitri, to fulfil the promise I made to the man I once loved. It was possible that I still had feelings for him, considering he was my first love, but we never had sex or anything, because… we didn't get very far and Tasha came into the picture.

Adrian let me go 5 minutes later, reluctantly. I took my bag and strolled down the path and through the iron gates, after the gates closed shut I heard a familiar voice screaming my name, I turned to see Lissa running across the grassy field towards me.

_"Rose!!!"_ tears streamed down her cheeks endlessly.

_"Sorry, Liss. But I gotta do this"_ I bit my lip hard to fight back tears that were ready to pour out.

_"Rose please… Rose…"_ she pleaded as she cried while her hands gripped and rattled the iron gate.

_"Lissa you have to understand, I'll be back… I promise" _I smiled suddenly started raining heavily, we were soaked, could this get any more dramatic?

_"What happened to being best friends?!"_ she shot at me, I couldn't tell if she was still crying since raindrops were mixed with her tears. I felt the strong dark aura radiating from her.

_"Lissa, please. The longer this drags on the harder it gets"_ I said, my voice was almost drowned out by the sound of the rain crashing. I owed everyone an apology, Lissa most of all and Adrian for funding me and putting up with all my crap.

_"Rose... I HATE YOU"_ she managed to scream after choking between sobs, right before I disappeared into the night.

**End of Chapter 15**

* * *

**Tokio Hotel - Monsoon  
**

I'm staring at a broken door  
There's nothing left here anymore  
My room is cold  
It's making me insane

I've been waiting here so long  
But now the moment seems to've come,  
I see the dark clouds coming up again.

Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world,  
To the end of time,  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm,  
Into the blue,  
And when I lose myself I think of you,  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
Through the monsoon.  
Just me and you

* * *

**Couldn't think of a song that could go with this haha. good song btw, except the fact that the lead singer Bill Kaulitz looks like a girl? ....*awkward silence***

**lou: Are you ok Adrian?  
Adrian: *turns away*  
lou:You ok Liss?  
Lissa: *staring out the window, scratching a pic of Rose*  
lou: Oh you're so immature...  
Adrian: I agree... I betcha she'd be trying to ring Rose in a few minutes  
******5 mins later*******  
*Adrian and lou looks at Lissa*  
Lissa: PICK UP THE PHONE GOD DAMN IT!!! I KNOW YOU'RE IGNORING MY CALLS!**

**well folks this story is ending soon :(**

**time to go update the other one... anyone excited for Spirit Bound like I am?**

**Peace,**

**L.  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Journeys

**sort of long chapter... is 3,500 words long? hmm time to go write a chapter for my other 2 fics, peoples I think I might continue Heartless Desires, for now it's sort of on hold I think...coz I need to think bout crazy ideas...**

**Sorry for mistakes, typos etc, thank you all for reviewing so awesomely :)  
**

**enjoy and review :)**

* * *

**Rose POV**

I made my way to the bank in Missoula to retrieve the money that Adrian had set up for me in a bank account.

"Rose Ivashkov?" he glanced at me, my cheeks felt hot. Damn Adrian to the bottommost pit of hell.

"Yeah that's me" I replied sullenly.

"Mr. Ivashkov put quite a large sum of money in this account for you" he said with an eyebrow raised.

"Can I just get my money, I'm a little busy" I hastened.

I went to the airport and bought tickets to Moscow, Russia, I had a connecting flight from Germany to Russia. I sighed and fell asleep, Adrian came into my dreams.

"How're things going, Little Dhampir?"

"Alright, I guess" I sighed into his chest as he held me in his arms. The waves were crashing no the warm sand, Adrian was in the sun again.

"How're you holding up?" I raised my head to his level.

"Bad, without you" he pouted.

"Awww" I giggled and planted a kiss on his lips, which made him pull back in surprise.

"Wasn't expecting that, you're finally committed to me huh, Little Dhampir?" he smirked.

"Maybe" I giggled. I'm really starting to like Adrian, if you looked back to what he was like when I first met him, he's changed and matured a lot, I also found a sweet side to him that he didn't show to anyone but me. Hell, he's getting a sweet side out of me too. The moment I thought of that I didn't feel so badass anymore.

"Have you checked on Lissa?" he asked, everything went silent, and guilt hit me like a punch.

"No…" I looked away from him and got off his lap, I stood at the edge of the summerhouse's porch, watching the sunset. "She said she hated me, so she probably doesn't wanna see me anymore" I sighed and rested my hands on the fence.

"Come on, Rose. Look at it from her point of view, she's your best friend and you kept a lot of stuff from her, you even wanted to leave school without telling her"

"She ran after me"

"That's coz I knew you wouldn't tell her so I told her"

"You what?!" damn he just ruined our little moment we had there.

"Little Dhampir, I was just-" he said as he put a hand on my cheek to make me look at him.

"Don't" I yanked his hand off me and forced the dream to end. Everything went black then I woke up to the sound of the announcements on the aircraft.

I made my way out of the airport and caught a cab into the city, looking for clues of where Dimitri might be. I thought I should go to his family first and tell them of the news. But I had no idea where the bloodwhore commune was. I went to Hilton Moscow Leningradskaya, it was brightly lit inside, with a chandelier hanging over the lobby, I got a king guest room, I was shown to my room, I gave the bellboy a tip and shut the door behind me, my duffel bag dropped to the ground and I took in my surroundings.

The walls were painted with calm, cool colours. A king size bed with white and brown sheets were in the bedroom, 32-inch LCD TV, luxurious bathroom and a desk with wireless internet and a computer. I looked out the window and took in the beautiful view of the city, I sank on my comfortable bed, and thanking Adrian for the money he gave me and let myself slip into Lissa's mind.

**Lissa's POV(While Rose is in her head)**

"How's Rose?" I asked Adrian.

"She's alright, she thinks you hate her so she hasn't checked up on you" he sighed and fell back onto his couch, emptiness clinging in his eyes. "You gotta learn the dream walking thing and talk to her, she felt so guilty, I feel bad for telling you that she was leaving now" he added.

"Telling me was a bad thing?!" my voice echoed through Christian's room.

"What happened?" Christian's jumped from the couch, I woke him from his nap, and then his icy blue eyes lit up when he caught me staring at him.

"I don't think Rose wants to see me anymore, she forced herself out of our last dream" he sighed and pulled out a flask, this man has alcohol wherever he goes. How the hell does Rose hang around him more over how does she kiss him?

There was a knock on the door, Christian answered it and we made our way to Kirova's office. "This is Avery Lazar, she'll be joining us at St. Vladimir's along with her younger brother and guardian, please make them feel welcomed" Kirova straightened her reading glasses and narrowed her eyes at us, as if it was a threat.

"Hey" she waved at us.

"Hi, I'm Lissa, this is my boyfriend Christian and this is Adrian" I pointed to them. She flinched when she saw Christian. "Pfff, that's expected, typical" Christian scowled. Avery turned back and checked Adrian out from head to toe and gave an approving smile.

"Adrian Ivashkov, pleasure's mine" he flashed a smile that any girl would melt for, she shook his hand and we made our way to guest housing. I could see that she liked him… what would Rose say about this?

"Is he single?" she quickly whispered into my ear when the guys walked ahead of us.

"Yeah… I guess" I giggled to her, I wasn't too sure if Rose was going out with him or if she's ever coming home.

"I'm on the 3rd floor" she said as we walked up the stairs.

"Well I'm on the 5th floor" Adrian ran a hand through his hair.

"Since I'm away from my dad, time to party" she flashed a scary grin. We sat in her room, her belongings were already moved to her room a week ago, she unzipped a bag and pulled our numerous bottles of alcohol.

I widened my eyes at her, Rose and I have gone past our partying days. I took a small sip and stopped myself from drinking anymore. "Come on, Liss. Live it up while you can" Avery giggled and tossed the bottle to me, I wasn't one for peer pressure but I needed this.

Adrian sat away from Avery and everyone else, he drank alone in the corner on a recliner. Avery stumbled over to his legs, she hopped on his lap and wrapped her arms around him, earning an angry look from him. He pushed her off, took his coat and walked out the door, slamming it. Whoa, wasn't expecting that.

"Did I do something wrong?" Avery blinked in surprise.

"He's with Rose" Eddie blurted out and passed out on Mia who was out as well.

"You said he's single" she snapped at me.

"It's complicated between them, since Rose is Dhampir and Adrian is an Ivashkov, things are hard between them and Rose can be very inflexible when it comes to love, Adrian can be very…persistent with his attempts to win her over" I smiled at the thought of Rose and Adrian fighting childishly, everyday and the priceless look she gave when she got him for her assignment.

"His bloodwhore?" she sneered.

"Rose isn't a bloodwhore, she's my best friend and the best Guardian-to-be" I stood up, anger washed through me, I felt really hot and tears streamed down my cheeks, I stood up, shoved Christian who was asleep and drooling on my lap, he rolled onto the floor. "She abandoned us" I sniffed.

"I'm sorry" she rested my head on her shoulder as I cried.

**Rose POV**

When I'd watched enough of the aftermath of my departure, I came back to myself, that was surprising of Adrian, I thought he would've pashed her right there, knowing him, something about her arms being around Adrian and the way she looked at him made me angry. Lissa was hurt, it was my fault, and maybe she could get a new friend, like Avery.

A few days later, I had no idea what I was going to do, I sat in a posh restaurant, glancing in awe at all the Dhampirs that threw themselves at rich, arrogant Morois. "Want to join?" a young Moroi, with a small hint of Russian accent asked me, he had dirty blonde hair and grey eyes, I liked grey eyes they had this thing about them that was sexy and they were magical. "Not interested" I said in a flat tone. "We'll be there if you change your mind" he winked and walked off with his arms around 2 Dhampirs who were dressed a little too skimpy.

Oh fuck this, I could ask him, if he knows where the commune is. "Hey, you decided to join the party after all?" he waved a girl off, so that there was space next to him. I took a seat and a waiter gave me a drink. "Do you know where the bloodwhore commune is?" I asked in a serious tone.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked with a curious tone. "You joining?" he raised an eyebrow as his fingers traced my neck. "No, I'm looking for someone" I said dryly, tugging his hand away.

"Oh, that's how it is. Forget it" he took another swig of his drink. "Look its important ok? I gotta tell my mentor's family that he…died" damn my stupid mouth, I've said too much already.

"Look I can tell that you're a nice person but I wouldn't tell you even if I knew" he offered me another drink. "Well thanks for your help" I grabbed my bag and left the table.

I went back to my room and sighed in defeat. Great, I don't know where Dimitri is nor do I know where the commune is. This ended up a wild goose chase like Adrian implied it would. I slipped back into Lissa's mind to see how both of them were doing.

"Come on Adrian get out of there" we knocked on his door harder.

"Did I scare him off?" Avery joked and I glared at her till she stopped laughing. "What happened?" Christian scratched his head and leaned against the wall, we've been here for the past half an hour knocking on Adrian's door.

"Maybe he's just hung over" Eddie suggested. "He left the party before we even got tipsy" Avery laughed. "Maybe he's still a little sensitive about Rose." I proposed. "I could make him forget bout the bitch" Avery ran a hand down her curvy body, for a Moroi she had quite the body.

"What if he committed suicide?" Christian joked.

"Christian!" I yelped and smacked him of the arm.

"Eddie, can you do the honours?" I gestured to the door. He smirked and kicked the door down, Adrian was no where in sight. "Nice guys, he's not even here" Avery applauded. "Anyone have his number?" Mia glanced around the circle, everyone shook their heads and I remembered Rose texted him on my mobile once.

"Hold on, I'm pretty sure Rose texted him on my cell once" Avery gritted her teeth while I scanned through my mobile for the number. "Found it" I stuck my hand up in the air in triumph. I called it and we waited impatiently, I switched it to loud speaker.

"The number you have dialled is unavailable, please try again later" the stupid tone said.

"Either it's off or it ran out of batteries" Eddie shook his head in dismay.

"I still think that he committed suicide" Christian finally said.

**Rose POV**

2 days later, I sat in a café, I noticed a human girl, who looked no younger than me, she was about my height, she's been watching me for a while now, every time I looked up at her she'd turn away. She had cropped dark blonde hair and expensive looking clothes, was she spying on me?

She finally got up from her seat and sat on the chair opposite mine, on my table. "Can I help you?" I played innocent. "Are you the one who've been leaving all those bodies?" she looked annoyed. "Uhh… what are you talking about?" does this human know about us?

"Drop the act, I know about you and everything, I'm Sydney, an alchemist assigned here" she offered her hand, though it was a little shaky, was she scared?

"Rose Hathaway, sorry about the bodies, I don't have a clue on how I could dispose of them. You see I'm looking for the commune in Siberia" then she gave me a brief run through on what an alchemist was and what they did, I was pretty amused, can't wait to tell Adrian about this.

"So…are you going to join them?" she said with disgust in her tone.

"No, I'm just looking for someone. So do you know where it is? All I know is that it's near Om... something" I mentally slapped myself for not remembering.

"Omsk" she corrected.

"So do you know it?"

"Maybe" she was thinking.

"Take me there" I was a little excited, I was finally getting somewhere with my crazy mission.

"Didn't you mother ever teach you not to talk or trust strangers?" she shook her head in dismay; she's starting to piss me off.

"What with the attitude?" I narrowed my eyes

"Oh? I'm the one with attitude?!" she snapped.

"Just take me there ok?" I sighed. Her brown eyes studied me, "I'll be right back" she stood up and left to a quiet corner of the café. She made a quick phone call and came back. "I have to take you there" she sighed.

We walked out of the café, I felt someone's presence, someone who was following us. I put my hand in my coat pocket and felt the cool silver stake against my skin, we walked through an alleyway, to take a shortcut back to my hotel room, when I heard footsteps in a puddle, nausea churned in my stomach, and I tensed and shoved Sydney against the wall.

"Hey what the hell?!" she said as she gathered herself and patted her coat.

"Adrian?!" I gasped in horror, Sydney stiffened at the sight of a "vampire" since alchemists thought of us as evil beings of the night.

"Little Dhampir, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am" his eyes were heartfelt.

"You could've just told me in the dream"

"Like I said before, it wouldn't be the same in the dream and talking face-to-face"

"Well I forgive you, can you go back now be-" a dark figure approached Adrian. Adrenaline coursed through me as I kicked him swiftly through the air into a big dumpster. "Get behind me" I ordered. Adrian stood next to Sydney as she took a few steps to the side, away from him.

I fought the Strigoi and staked him without delay. What if that had been Dimitri, would I be able to kill him? Or would I hesitate? I remembered the vague dream I had a few months ago, I confronted Dimitri but I hesitated at the end of the dream, I died.

"Are you ok?" I walked over to Adrian, Sydney took out a vial of liquid from her purse and poured a few drops of it on the corpse, and then the body lit up in flames and disintegrated. "You have to give Rose one of those" Adrian chuckled.

"How did you find me?" I frowned.

"I set up the account remember, which means I can track wherever Mrs. Rose Ivashkov goes to" he put an arm around me and laughed warm-heartedly. "Yeah, funny joke" I laughed dryly. "I'm not leaving you, Little Dhampir. That little encounter with Avery made me realise that" his eyes were sincere, we stared into each other's eyes for god knows how long, we broke from our daze when Sydney cleared her throat.

I took my bags from my room and checked out, we fell asleep on the train, I woke up when the train came to a halt, and I looked out the window and saw a sign that said 'Baia'. I had explained to Adrian that I was going to tell the Belikovs about Dimitri, before looking for him.

"We're here, but we gotta drive a few days out to the country side." Sydney said as we gathered out bags. We couldn't take turns with driving, because I had to keep Adrian protected, after all he was my assignment, one night, I sat in the back with Adrian, in case we got attacked. My head was throbbing from being outside the wards, I could see Mason and Lissa's family along with many other souls outside. This road was known for Strigoi attacks, the road was narrow and surrounded by dark, murky forests, Sydney yawned and suddenly something crashed on the bonnet, Sydney let out a scream and our car crashed, into the barriers.

"Everyone alright?" I groaned as I sat up, nausea slowly building up in me, I readied my stake and stepped out of the car, examining what hit us, it was a body drained of blood. "Stay in the car" I yelled back to them. I heard a ghostly cackle coming from the forest, her red irises shone in the dark. She was fast, she got to Adrian's door and ripped it open, I was just as quick to swipe my stake across her chalky pale skin.

Her screech echoed through the mountain path, she jumped on me, and sat on top on me. She held my arms down as I struggled under her, her hungry eyes were focused on my neck. As a last resort I gathered all the strength I had and managed to scrape my stake across her chest, she let out another cry and I managed to overpower her and this time I sat on top of her, ready to plunge my stake into her.

Her vice grip around my neck prevented me from doing so, I coughed and gasped for air as she pushed me off her, hands still around my neck. I swung my stake almost effortlessly at her, and then I called for help from Mason, mentally. The surrounding area lit up for a second, Mason and a horde of ghosts came, worsening my migraine. While she was distracted, I plunged my stake deep into her, she gasped at the pain and fell a few steps back before plummeting to the asphalt.

My head was pounding, I'd rather have a million hangovers than this. "Little Dhampir!" Adrian ran out of the car and caught me second before I hit the ground. That was the last thing I heard.

**End of Chapter 16**

* * *

**Paramore - Emergency**

I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on.

This is an emergency  
So are you listening?

And I can't pretend that I don't see this

it's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it

* * *

**So... next chappie, we'll meet the Belikovs, Abe, Oksana and Mark etc, but you know me, there's always something that happens :)**

**don't forget to review :)**

**Question of the day: Should I continue writing Heartless Desires?  
**

**Peace out,**

**-L.  
**


	17. Chapter 17: The Belikovs

**Sorry if there are any mistakes or typo. fuck...look at the time. I am seriously getting lost... since I have like 4 fics... everytime I update I have to read through the whole series lol talk about bad memory.**

**Happy Easter~  
There's an egg sitting in from of me, begging for me to eat it....easter eggs secretly have compulsion...  
**

**Enjoy and please review~**

**

* * *

**

"Shhh I think she's waking up" I heard Sydney say.

"Adrian?" I groaned as I propped myself up from the bed, taking in my surroundings as I got up. We were in some house.

"I'm here" he took my hand in his and someone cleared his throat a little too rudely, ruining our moment.

"Oh Rose this is Abe Mazur, you passed out suddenly and we were panicking like crazy, I slapped you a couple of times and you didn't budge so I called my contact, Abe" Sydney blabbered.

"What is he like some royal Moroi mafia?" I took a second glance at Abe, who readjusted his silk scarf, his whole look is like so wrong. "Uh…I'll leave you two to talk" Sydney said, making Adrian leave with her.

"Rose, what are you doing here?"

"Why do you wanna know?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You should at least tell your saviour why you're on your way to a commune"

"I'm just looking for the Belikovs to tell them the news"

"What news?" he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"My mentor, their son…died" I hugged a pillow. "You hesitated there, what're you hiding?" he took his shades off, to look me in the eye. "He turned Strigoi ok?!" my cheeks were hot, I was sort of angry and embarrassed for some reason. "I'll have some cars escort you there and you are to leave Russia immediately after, got it?" he took his phone out and texted someone. "What? No, I have to go after him, I promised" I exclaimed. "And have him turn you?" he sounded pissed. "NO! We promised each other that we'd kill one another if we ever get turned" I snapped. "Rose you don't know what lurks in the night around here"

"And you do?"

"Little girl, you do not know who you're dealing with, I could have you out of this country right this second, but I'm being generous by letting you go to Baia first" he threatened. "Try me" I grinned. We heard a car honk outside. "Well there's your queue to leave" he pointed at the door. "And please, don't get fresh with that royal boy" he added. "Adrian?" I glanced up at him.

"I know about him and I know stuff about you too"

"I don't mind if you stalked Adrian but I don't like people keeping tabs on me nor do I like people deciding my life and what I can or can't do" the attitude kicked in, it's bad time of the month for me, thank god today's my last day. "Just like your mother" I heard him chuckle to himself as I walked out.

We sat in the car, Sydney drove a gleaming new red Mini Cooper that Abe had gotten for us since our last ride was fucked. We followed a black SUV to Baia, we sat in the back of the car, I rested my head against Adrian's chest, he was pretty comfortable and he had quite a body for a royal Moroi, with his arm around my shoulder. "What's with Abe?" I sulked. "Haven't you heard of him?" Adrian replied. "Uh…not that I can remember" I said sarcastically. "Rose, he's not someone you wanna mess with" I felt him stiffen next to me. "What with all those Guardians how high up in royalty is he? I know for sure that Ivashkov is number 1 on the chart" I rolled my eyes at Adrian.

"He's not royal…" Sydney said with a monotone. Now that I think about it Mazur isn't among the 12 royals. "He's annoying me" I sighed. "Doesn't everyone annoy you?" Adrian suggested. "Especially you" I shook my head. "Yeah right" he raised an eyebrow and pulled back, just enough to look at me. "The moment I met you at the porch at the lodge you pissed me off right away, that reminds me, are you high? Coz I haven't seen you take a drink or smoke through our whole trip and you've been pretty sane"

"That wasn't what your body was saying when you saw me" he grinned playfully. "Oh please, those witty pick up lines won't even work on my grandma, and what was that one about shoe laces the next day" I scoffed. "You stayed, though we never got to talk about those grown-up things you wanted to talk about" he smiled knowingly. "We could do that later" I smiled wickedly, knowing that he would like the thought of that.

"You don't know how many things are going through my mind right now, Little Dhampir" he cuddled back together and he leaned his head against mine. "I betcha they're all dirty" Sydney joined in the conversation. "Well I'll bet a million dollars that all of them have something to do with me naked in your bed" I traced random patterns on his chest down to the edge of his pretty toned abs. Seeing as Moroi bodies are weird and runway-model-like, Adrian had a pretty well built body.

"We don't need to do it in a bed if you don't want to" he said huskily into my ear. God, this is the guy I'm in love with… "I heard that… geez keep it in your pants, Adrian." Sydney muttered. "And keep your hands to yourself, Rose. At least till you're behind closed doors" Sydney added, looking at me from the rear-view mirror.

The SUV left us at the entrance of the commune, bloodwhore commune may I add. We stepped out of the car looking around at the houses, they looked…better than I imagined it would. Adrian held my hand firmly in his as we walked through the gates. It was night, the moon was out and it was kinda late to be showing up uninvited at someone's house. Fuck it.

Sydney ran straight into the house we guessed lived the Belikovs, while Adrian and I strolled slowly, looking at everything and everyone suspiciously. "Hey, sweetheart. Wanna come with me after you're done with him?" an obviously drunk Moroi nudged me, Adrian's grip on my hand was firmer, here we go again, he's pissed.

"Fuck off, she's not a bloodwhore, she's with me." Adrian said in a secure and overpowering voice. "Oh, come on, don't you know how to share?" he laughed. "Say that again and I'll make sure nothing will come out of that mouth, ever" Adrian said in a dark voice, this is so not him, my own words hit me, he hasn't smoked or had a drink in like 2 days.

"Adrian, let it drop." I whispered into his ear. Calming him down is my first priority, since people with spirit can be very… sensitive, thinking back about Lissa losing it at the party a few years ago made me shudder. "Apologize to her and don't come back" Adrian's voice was dark. "I'm sorry" drunk Moroi said before walking away. "Adrian, you're under the influence from too much spirit using" his face softened when he turned to look at me.

"Sorry, Little Dhampir. It's just…what he said…it's not" I silenced him with a kiss, come on, even though he was frightening it was pretty sexy to stand up for me like that. I felt safe and how should I put this…womanly. "Does this mean you're my girlfriend?" he smiled, his eyes had a slight twinkle in the moonlight. "Only if you want me to be, boyfriend" I forced as much womanly-charm I had into my man-eating smile. Adrian has changed a lot since I first met him, he has a semi-responsible side now.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words, girlfriend" he laughed warmly. "I love you" he had this adorable, loving look. "I know, that's why you're here." I smiled and hugged him, inhaling his scent, it was way better than Dimitri's aftershave. "You need to smoke or drink or some meds" I hated it when Adrian smoked but he needed something to stop him from going mental. "Let's go in" I tugged his arm and we walked into the house Sydney disappeared into.

"You must be Rose" Someone smiled warmly at me. "Hi, sorry for coming this late, and you must be Dimitri's mother" I offered my hand.

"Yes, I'm Olena, so nice to finally meet you, Yeva has been talking about you, you really love our Dimka don't you" she said as she pulled me into a hug, Adrian's hand was still connected to mine. Everyone started looking at Adrian weirdly, he was in a very awkward position, he started fidgeting, it was cute. "Oh, sorry. This is my boyfriend, Adrian Ivashkov" I'm sure he'd love that, it also got us out of the awkward-there's-a-Moroi-in-the-room silence, everyone did a double take, since they probably all thought I was with Dimitri, they probably didn't know that I was just a novice and he was my mentor and the fact we were forbidden lovers, whatever they call them these days.

"Hey" he smiled and waved at everyone. Someone's eyes flickered in glee. "I'm Viktoria" she hugged me. "Karolina, this is my son, Paul" she hugged me too, Paul looked up at Adrian, he was probably a skyscraper to him, he's about 6'3, he's a little shorter than Dimitri who is 6'4. I noticed an elderly woman sitting in the corner, that must be Dimitri's grandma.

"Sorry, but Sonya isn't home at the moment, you'll meet her tomorrow" Olena gave an apologetic smile. "Tomorrow? Aren't we like giving the news then leaving?" Sydney came back into the living room. "I don't mind staying" I blurted out suddenly. "It's fine with me it you're fine with it." Adrian said. "Ugh, I gotta make a few calls" she stepped outside. "What brings you to Baia?" Olena finally asked once we were all seated.

"It's about Dimitri…a few months ago, we went to a lodge for the Christmas holidays and the place was attacked, he was turned…" my face fell, Adrian gave my hand a little squeeze, making me feel a little better. "We have to have a ceremony in remembrance of our Dimka" Olena said, then everyone got busy, started running around like elves, Adrian and I sat in awe in the living room. "Why is everyone acting so calm like its normal or something" I asked Adrian, he shrugged.

"She saw you in a vision, you came to our house to tell us of the news" Viktoria sat opposite us, on an arm chair. "Yeva wants to talk to you" Paul tugged on my shirt. "Hi, I'm Rose" I didn't know what to say… "I know who you are" she said. Geez, sorry for pissing you off, lady. Damn I was tempted to say that, but I held my tongue. "Come take a walk with me, I need your help"

"Ok" since everyone was busy preparing for the little Dimitri service, I guess we could help out too. She pointed to the bags at the door and Adrian took a couple of them and I took one, damn these are heavy, what the fuck is in them? "Here I'll take em for you if they're too heavy, Little Dhampir" Adrian trying to take my load. "You've got like 3 bags there, I think I can handle 1" I giggled. Yeva scoffed at him, Olena nodded in approvingly at Adrian, which was weird…

We walked up a steep hill, it was killing me, wonder how Adrian's holding up. I turned to find him puffing a little, I laughed and walked over to him. "And you wanted to take my bag"

"Wh-What the fuck is in these bags? She calls this a w-walk?" he gasped.

"I ha- I have no fuckin idea" I was starting to get out of breath too. Why the hell are we carrying heavy loads of shit up a steep hill at midnight with some old lady who has visions, while everyone else is doing stuff that actually relates to Dimitri. We finally came to a stop at the door of a house, Yeva knocked lightly a couple of times and the door opened. There was a couple standing at the door. "Yeva, what brings you here at this hour?"

"I brought some stuff you could use in the garden, Mark" she pointed to me and Adrian. I dropped the bags on the floor, exhausted, the dude opened one of the bags and showed the woman. "You poor things, Yeva, why'd you make them carry bags of bricks up the hill, come in, I'll make some tea" the lady gestured for us to go in, she was Moroi.

"I'm Oksana, that is my husband Mark" she pointed to the guy who was coming out of the kitchen with a tray. "You're married?!" Adrian nearly spat all his tea out and started coughing, since he choked on some tea. "Got a problem with it, boy?" Yeva raised an eyebrow, what the fuck is this granny's problem. "See I told you that it's possible, Little Dhampir" he totally ignored her and wrapped an arm around me. "It's not impossible, it's just whether they choose it or not, though there aren't many who choose it." Mark said looking between me and Adrian. We hadn't introduced ourselves yet.

"I'm Rose Hathaway, this is my boyfriend, Adrian Ivashkov" He handed out the cups of tea and I stared at him in surprise and wonder. "Yes I'll get it" he said to Oksana, he stood up walk back to the kitchen. "You're shadow-kissed" I gasped, Adrian choked on some cookies this time, I rolled my eyes at him. "How did you know?" Mark sat back down next to his wife. "The way you act around each other" I smiled. "Are you connected to him?" Oksana asked. "No, I'm connected to my best friend, Lissa." I replied.

"Oh my god, Rose." Adrian jumped. "What?" I looked at him, puzzled. "You're Dhampir and she's Moroi?" he pointed to Oksana and Mark, they nodded, looking at him suspiciously. "A lot of people are surprised at the fact that we're married" Mark said. "No, no, not that" Adrian was stuttering, he was really excited... "What is it then?" I looked at him wondering what the hell he thought of.

"Little Dhampir, you should be more attentive when people talk, he's shadow-kissed and he's connected to her which means she has spirit" now it all made sense, why didn't I think of that?

**End Of Chapter 17**

* * *

**Cbf with a song at the moment, really random ending, I wanted to write more but it's fuckin 5:40am right now and I need to sleep... and I have to sleep on the fuckin couch since we got a guest in my room for the night. I am sooo going to be pissed off tomorrow, yes I hate it when I don't get my sleep(through the day) since I'm a night person I sleep late and wake up at like midday. I found a really good song about an hour ago... I will put it in my next update for whichever story it will suit.. i think it'll go with the next chapter of Every Rose HAs A Thorn. For now I'm gonna go die on the couch.**

**Rose and Adrian are in a relationship yay~ you guys are probably saying something like bout time this stupid writer got them together haha, i don't like rushing things and i like writing about everyone else and not just being centred on the main 2... so yeah...**

**Next chapter - some Lissa POVs maybe an Adrian POV too... i'll think bout it and have to think bout some ideas to spice this up.**

**Peace out,**  
**-L.**


	18. Chapter 18: Attack

**Everyone sorry for the _HUGE _delay**. **I've been going through my fics and replacing the chapters because they had a lot of typos and mistakes which needed to be corrected. I'm only up to chapter 8 for this fic. I've fixed up _'Every Rose Has A Thorn'_, I think...**

**And I've also got a new fic which I'm co-writing with Rose Melissa Ivashkov. It's called _'Living On A Dream Of Hate'_ so check it out whenever you're free ;D  
This chapter got a little random because I didn't know where this was going, I went with the flow and wrote then a crazy idea hit me and yeah... hope you like where this is going. coz I do MUAHAHAHA**

**I would also like to thank jctwilight for making me a beautiful wallpaper and set of pics for this fic, thank you _very _much. They are AWESOME! I've put it up on my profile so if you wanna see it... Oh and also vote on my poll ;D  
**

**Enjoy!~

* * *

**

**Lissa POV**

"Where's my honey bun?" Avery came around by room. "You mean Adrian?" I teased. "Well aren't _you_ a funny one" she joked. "Seriously, have you seen my baby?" she raised an eyebrow. "No, I haven't. He disappeared after your little act" I sighed. "What's wrong, hun?" she asked and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I miss her" I blinked and a tear fell. "Your good for nothing slut of a best friend?" Avery scoffed. "Come on, babe. We'll go live up our lives and _partay_!!!" she said as she pulled me up. "But Rose is-"

"_Forget_ her, she ditched _you_, she's gay" Avery interrupted with a smile, for some reason I just let go off Rose; she abandoned _me_, why should _I_ care about her? "Let's go" she encouraged and I took her hand. "Ok" I giggled.

**Rose POV**

"Rose? Are you ok?" Adrian shook me again. "Wh-what?" I blinked, confused. "Did you slip into Lissa's head?" he asked. "Yeah, something is up with that Avery kid" I frowned. "You weren't in Lissa's head when we were in her room were you? Coz I swear it didn't mean a thing, she forced _it _on _me_" Adrian defended himself. "Yeah I saw, you pushed her off and walk out" I smiled adoringly at him. "There's something weird about her, I also find it weird that everyone has accepted her so _easily_…" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Says the girl who eloped" Adrian smirked. "Hey, you can't talk because you came with" I smacked him on the arm, we almost forgot that we were in a room with other people. "Sorry" I apologized and smacked Adrian across the head another time when Oksana and Mark weren't looking. "Both of you act like newly weds" Oksana smiled as she took Mark's hands in hers. "See, _everyone _says it, Little Dhampir. Like I said before, we're destined to be together" Adrian pointed out to me. "Ugh...see what _I _have to deal with?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well let's go back to the main point to why we're here" I said. "Dimitri isn't really dead, he's turned Strigoi and I know he's somewhere in Russia" I finished my sentence and Adrian's jaw clenched. "Oh dear" Oksana managed to say. "Maybe we could-"

**Adrian POV**

"No Mark, you know those are _just _folklores and legends" Oksana silenced him. "What were you going to say?" I asked Mark with interest. "Well, it is said that a spirit user could bring Strigois back to whatever they used to be, but no one has come across anyone who could do so"

Oksana sighed, I saw Rose's face light up. I felt hurt on the inside from the fact that she was _still_ hoping she could bring him back, this was all false hope, she had to get over him soon or _I'll_ lose it. "Come on, babe, we should head back, it's late" I reached out for Rose's hand. "Yeah…it's late, it was nice to meet you Oksana, Mark" she waved to them and I just nodded respectfully before we walked out into the cold night.

We walked out and waited for Yeva to say her goodbyes, I turned to face Rose and she arched an eyebrow at me, probably wondering why I was staring at her with a stupid grin. "You know, seeing those two makes me think of the likelihood of _us _being like _that _one day" I chuckled as I held her cold hands in my warm ones. "We'll see…" she laughed. "That's better than your last reply, which was 'in your dreams'. I think we're making good progress" I said as we walked down the snowy path and she playfully punched me on the arm. "_Hey_" I rubbed at my arm.

We walked side by side, our arms brushing against each other as we walked. Something about this was really romantic yet we just continued to walk in comfortable silence. "Do you think this spirit user they were talking about exists?" Rose finally broke the silence and made it awkward. "Perhaps…" I didn't really know what else to say. I can't just shut her down by saying 'snap out of it, he's gone, you'll _never _get him back' because that would just hurt her in the process, but would that help her move on?

We turned around and waited for Yeva. She walked slowly towards us and suddenly collapsed on the snow.

**Rose POV**

The granny took her time as she made her way to meet us. Then something like jolted her, she stopped and collapsed to the ground, hey I may not like her but I'd just be a bitch to leave her there. "Yeva!" I yelled and ran to her side. She grasped my arm tightly and I winced at the pain. Adrian tried to pry her fingers off my arm. I'll probably have her handprint on my arm tomorrow. "What the fuck?!" I shook her. "OKSANA! MARK!" I yelled at the top of my lungs hoping that they would come and figure out what was wrong with her. "Rose, her aura's fading" Adrian said fearfully. "Fuck" he muttered under his breath as he ran back towards Mark and Oksana's house. A tear rolled down my cheek, I get sentimental when it comes to death, and I've already dealt with that twice.

"You can't just die on us randomly" I shook her and held her close to me. "_What _happened?" Oksana rush to my side to inspect Yeva. Yeva's grip of my arm was still solid as ever, but her body was weakening. What the hell?

"Argh" Oksana gripped the side of her head and fell back on the snow. "What _did _you see?" Mark knelt by her. "I saw something cold and dark it's what I imagine pure evil to feel like, I felt like I was looking at death itself. It was terrifying" she gasped between breaths. Yeva's eyes suddenly snap open and suddenly something hit everyone, mentally. I felt like someone kicked me in the head, the pain was excruciating. Adrian, Mark and Oksana were pinned to the ground, I stood up against my will and stared at Yeva as she approached me, her eyes were soulless.

"He _doesn't_ want to be found" she murmured in a deep tone. "Who?!" I urged between gritted teeth, my head was throbbing it felt like it was about to explode. "Forget about saving your mate" she spoke again in a dark voice. Hey, Dimitri is _not _my mate, he _probably _was, like half a year ago though. But what matters is that we're not anymore, he moved on to _Tasha_, well he only did because he got jealous about me hanging out with Adrian. For a moment, I saw a dark shadowy figure standing next to her, but I could barely keep my eyes open with all this pain.

After she finished speaking she fell to the snow and the pain in our minds were released.

"Are you alright, Little Dhampir?" Adrian got up quickly and came to check me out. "I think that we should be worrying about _her_" I gestured to Yeva. I picked her up and rested her head on my lap. "Can you do _anything _to heal her?" I asked Oksana who just recovered from that mental attack. Who did it? Why?

"She was hurt mentally, we can only heal physical wounds, because of her age she might not've been able to handle that force" Oksana spoke softly as Mark put an arm around her to soothe her. Yeva looked up at me and said in a nicer tone, it was her voice though, which is a good thing, right?

"I saw visions when _he _took control of my mind. Save yourself while you can, I saw a happy future for you and the Moroi, going after Dimka would only bring _destruction_ to those you love." she pointed to Adrian, she was probably referring to him as _'the moroi'_ that she saw me with, I didn't have time to blush, a woman was dying in my arms. Someone had warned me about helping Dimitri. Who's this _he_ that she was referring to? Why had they done so? How did_ he _know about all this? I know that the whole mental attack thing was huge but seeing me and _Adrian _married, now _that _seemed more like the craziest thing.

"Who was it?!" I shook her now lifeless body. "Who did it?!" I kept shaking her. "Rose, stop, she's gone" Adrian restraint me but I didn't let go off Yeva. I felt paralyzed, Adrian finally pulled me off her and we landed on our backs in cold mush, tears flowed out uncontrollably as I stared up at the stars, I felt helpless because I didn't know what to do. I could go have a happy life with Adrian but I'd be neglecting Dimitri whom I loved and made a promise to. But if I went after Dimitri, it would bring chaos to those around me. What do I do?

So we now have 2 funerals for the Belikovs to plan, it must be hard on them to lose Yeva so suddenly and in such an abnormal way. You don't see everyone getting attacked mentally and dying everyday do you? No? Yeah, that's what I thought.

**End Of Chapter 18**

* * *

**Airplanes - B.o.B. ft Hayley Williams**

Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now.

Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness

* * *

**Everyone this song is good, listen to it.**

**So yeah did you like that? I will unravel my mysterious plot slowly :P**  
**I might end this story at 25... so yeah...**

**Thank you all for reviewing so far, I get really happy when I read them lol... You'd probably be scared if you saw how hyper I get...**

**Peace out,**  
**-L.**


	19. Chapter 19: The Things Love Does To Us

**Omg I am soooo sorry I haven't updated this in like 5 months, I've been updating my other fics like crazy and I kinda had a writer's block because Rose wouldnt just ditch her "First love" for a happy life with Adrian coz that's just unreal. Coz she's like a loyal person who keeps her promises and stuff, but she wouldnt just go after dimitri to put her friend's and loved ones in harm's way, so it was kinda hard to update.**

**Anyways this chapter is mainly about Adrian and how he feels about Rose, Rose is asleep in the entire thing(well excluding the first few lines), Adrian catching up with Lissa and Christian about the crazy stuff in Baia and we have an unexpected visitor at the end.**

**Please please pleeeeeeease review, thank you all for showing me support and reviewing, it was nice reading all the compliments and stuff :)**

**Enjoy and review!~

* * *

**

**Rose POV**

After Dimitri's "funeral" came Yeva's, even though I never liked the woman, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"I feel bad, it's entirely my fault she got caught up in this" I choked out.

"Is it your fault some psycho chose her to send a message to you?" Adrian tried to reason with me as he had been for the past few days.

"You don't get it, if I wasn't so stubborn and brash, if I listened to you when you told me not to go, she would still be alive" I shoved my face between my legs and wrapped my arms around my knees, before I felt Adrian kneel down next to me, pulling me into a hug.

"Rose, that's what makes you, well, you. You're full of passion and you love everyone you hold dearly, it's nice to have someone like that in my life" he smiled adoringly amidst this depressing atmosphere. I couldn't help but smile a little in return.

"Hey, I'm going to go out for a bit, you should rest up" Adrian tucked me in our hotel suite's bed and placed a soft kiss on my forehead before sleep took over me.

**Adrian POV**

My mobile rang and I rushed to the kitchen to answer it, since I didn't want it to wake Rose up, my Little Dhampir has been through so much over the week. But I'm glad she's finally agreed to go out with me.

I stopped smiling like an idiot and remembered that I was on the phone.

"Hellooooo? You and Rose better not be doing something you shouldn't b-" Christian yelled sarcastically in the background before someone silenced him, probably Lissa.

"Sorry about that" she giggled nervously.

"What's up, cousin" I asked in my knowing tone.

"We're in Russia at the moment. Christian and I flew in the minute you told us where you're staying at"

"Meet me at the café downstairs?"

"Yeah, we're at a table downstairs"

"Sweet" I hung up and grabbed a coat before heading out the door.

"So… Are you and Rose really serious now?" Lissa leaned towards me, shooting a warning glare but failing 'coz her eyes were full of interest in the topic.

"Yeah, I guess" I shrugged and smiled dreamily at the thought of Rose, damn my addictive personality, I'd be ripped to shreds if she leaves me thinking that our relationship wouldn't work 'coz of Moroi/Dhampir relationship issues in our society.

That brought me back to the cold winter night in Belikov's hometown, it is said that Rose would have a happy life with me and we'd have a family if she chose to leave the Dimitri issue, but if she pursues him, everyone around her would be screwed.

"Well, guess what?" Lissa squeaked.

"What?" I sighed, understanding why Rose gets all depressed whenever Lissa gets all hyper.

"Christian proposed to me! I'm engaged to him! Mrs. Lissa Ozera, doesn't that sound nice?" she giggled and fidgeted with the ring on her finger. Christian moved uneasily in his seat, hiding a blush.

"When are you and Rose getting married?" she jumped off her seat and practically pushed me till I hit the back of my chair.

"We're not sure about that, I'm hoping she would choose me, I'm not going to force her to or anything, we sort of had an awkward talk about marriage, she's not one to marry at a young age like us royals, she wants to wait till she's at least 21, if she wants to wait, it's fine by me, I'd wait forever for her" I said before realizing what I just said out loud, I remained composed and smiled at Lissa as her smile grew bigger.

"Awww, you really love her don't you?" Lissa beamed.

"Hah, you'll be 25 by the time she's 21" Christian just _had_ to ruin the mood we had there.

"Something's still bothering me, what will your family think of this, moreover what would Tatiana say?" Lissa gasped.

"We'll leave that for the future, right now all I care about is having Rose alive and well in my life, hopefully she doesn't do anything foolish" I sighed.

"What do you mean by 'hopefully she doesn't do anything foolish'?" she raised an eyebrow, before I explained the entire thing that happened that night at Baia with Yeva and the crazy spirit communicator who warned us of what's to come, more importantly, the message he gave to Rose, about her choices.

"Wow, that is a hard one" Lissa sucked in a deep breath of air before exhaling. I raised an eyebrow, questioningly at her.

"I don't mean it like that, you're a good guy and all but Dimitri was her first love, it's kind of hard for her to just give up on him, moreover she's loyal, she keeps her word, and they made a promise to "free" one other if either one turned" Lissa let out a sigh, Christian, quiet for once nodded in agreement. After that I told them what Rose told me a few nights ago about her suspicion on Avery Lazar, Rose and I confronted Oksana and Mark about our Avery issue before Oksana confirmed she was a spirit user.

"Do you have a ring for Rose? Like in case she decides she wants to get married when we graduate…which will be in a few weeks." Lissa gasped.

"Will the school even take her back?" Christian smirked.

"Don't worry, they will" I grinned. "And yes, I took the family ring before I followed her to Russia"

"I still can't believe you did that" she smiled.

"I don't either" I chuckled.

"It was pretty unexpected of you, but sweet, Rose needed the support and you were there." Lissa giggled.

"Ahhh, the things love do to you and the great lengths you go to, to get it." a shrilling voice that came from behind; a voice we didn't want to or expected to hear.

**End of Chapter 19

* * *

Lifehouse - You and Me**

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

* * *

**Ok I think that song goes well with Adrian thinking about Rose but it certainly does NOT go with my ending so uh yeah... who thinks that would be a good wedding song? lol uh anyone wanna suggest good songs for their soon-to-be wedding? I might end in fic in a few chapters :O**

**Btw I might not beable to update as often, I'll be super busy for the next few weeks, prob till October, so I'm sorry for that. English Literature is so depressing... why did I pick that.. should've continued German, such an awesome language. I was like pro in my class according to my teacher, she like encouraged me to continue in the future but I quit coz it was only compulsory for 3 yrs of high school... I regret that decision now hahaha, damn me and my blabblering.  
**

**Love you heaps,**

**-TheOriginalPrincess.  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Angst

**Holy crap guys, it's been like half a year since I updated this story :/**

**I was busy with my other fics which everyone kept demanding for updates then I got busy with school work and my life got hectic with stuff where I had to be there for friends who were going through shit, also been busy talking to a special someone :) Talking on msn on your mobiles from 10pm to 7am is _something._**

**anyways thats not my point haha i've been busy the last 2 weeks coz i've been studying for exams and the entire last week was our exams.**

**I figured a way for Rose to go after Dimitri and not bringing harm to her friends(or will it?) well i think i might end this fic at 25 chapters. Because you jumped down my throat... Rose and Adrian WILL get married by the end of it like you all wanted... so chill out my dears...**

**i had to read the entire fic again coz i got lost as to where and what this fic was about since i'm writing like 5-6 others.**  
**this chapter is mainly just them getting back together since the last we saw of Rose and Lissa was Lissa yelling "I HATE YOU!" at her at the school gates... so yeah it's summing up to the BIGGER picture :O**

**Thank you all for your patience on my busy-ness and laziness, please review and let me know what you think**

* * *

**Adrian POV**

I stumbled out of my seat and forced as much hate as I could as I scowled at the intentional smirk that was donned on the face of Avery Lazar.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" I growled as I turned to glare at the happy couple.

"What _is_ she doing here?" Christian and Lissa both stood up, raising eyebrows at Avery.

"I can't believe you flew halfway across the world, stole your family ring from the Queen's vault in Court for some stupid bloodwhore" Avery giggled while shaking her head in dismay.

"I dare you to say that again" I took a step forward and stared her down. But she simply smiled and walked away not before I heard a quiet "I will… soon enough…" coming from her.

"That girl is up to something" I pointed in the directing she left off.

"God, will we ever live in peace? There's _always _someone who gets into shit" Christian groaned and leaned back in his seat.

"How's Rose doing?" Lissa asked.

"She's sleeping, she blames herself for Yeva's death and she's having a hard time deciding on what to do, with the whole 'if you go after Dimitri your friends will be fucked' crap that we encountered."

"Speaking of Rose, it's been a while since I heard from Celeste and Damon"

"Well, Celeste said they barely get any Strigoi action in school so she requested for one of those clean up missions. Clearing out Strigoi infested areas and stuff like that…"

"Must be Celeste's way of taking out her Damon-anger-issues" I chuckled and Christian laughed along with me before Lissa glared at him to stop.

**Rose POV**

I awoke to the darkness of my shared hotel suite. I pushed the curtains aside expecting sunlight except the windows were tinted, like the ones at St. Vlads. Adrian was smart enough to check into a hotel managed by Morois. I stripped as I walked towards the bathroom to have a warm shower, but stopped short at the mirror. I gazed at the dishevelled looking teen staring back at me with puffy eyes and panda eyes from all that crying and eye makeup smudged from sleep and my tears.

I sat on the shower floor contemplating on what should be done and what shouldn't.

I can't just leave Dimitri after that promise we made, but I can't act selfishly on my own accord and bring harm to my friends.

But… what if I went on my crazy mission with all of them? That might be a better plan. Lissa's life would be in danger though. I bit on my thumbnail while I thought hard about who could've possessed Yeva Belikov and why. After spending half an hour in the shower, I got out, brushed my teeth and heard someone enter and door and voices beyond the bathroom door, it was Adrian and… that _annoying_ voice. Christian. Which meant Lissa was here.

"Christian… Liss-"

"I'm so sorry, Rose!" she jumped into my arms apologizing like she had many times before this.

"You're fine with everything after all I've done?" I was taken back by that.

"Yes, Rosiekins" she grinned. I also inwardly cringed at the new nickname.

"Where is Lissa and what have you done with her?" I glanced at Adrian and Christian.

"Well, little Dhampir, Lissa has more things to think about now other than being pissed at you"

"Like?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Christian and I are getting married!" she squealed and went over to hug him. Christian smiled sheepishly while I choked and started laughing.

"Something funny, _Rosiekins_?" he gave his trademark smirk and I narrowed my eyes at him from across the room.

"Now, now children" Adrian chuckled and patted my shoulder.

"Rose and Christian shooting daggers at each other within 5 minutes of their encounter, when will they ever change…" Lissa sighed and took a seat.

"So let's continue the conversation we were having at the café" Christian sat on the floor next to the corner of the bed where Lissa was sitting.

"What conversation?"

"Well, Avery followed us to Russia... so it seems. She's up to something and that definitely won't turn out too good…" Adrian heaved a sigh.

"She has a thing for you Ivashkov, and you ran off to find your Dhampir lover, not to mention she found out you went to Court to retrieve, maybe I should say _steal _rather than retrieve your family ring from dear old Tatiana's vault. How'd you expect her to react?" Christian grinned.

"You went through Tatiana's vault and _stole _the family ring?" I stood up and stared at Adrian in shock.

"Not like she'd care, I'm her _favourite _nephew remember?" he smiled casually like stealing something from the most powerful Moroi's personal vault was nothing.

"Besides, what'd you need the ring for anyway?" he couldn't be cheating on me could he? Does he want me to be his mistress of some sort like most royal Morois have.

"Rose, at times you are unbelievably intelligent. Now is not one of them." Adrian chuckled before sighing and shaking his head in disappointment.

"Oh Rose, it's for someone else, you see… I simply travelled all the way to Russia so I could follow you to Belikov's hometown and hopefully find him so I can propose to him and he can save me from all those scary Strigois after we're married." He smirked before the room was filled with laughter from Christian.

"It's for you, little Dhampir. Who else did you have in mind?" he sighed before I looked at him lovingly.

"This just _keeps_ getting better…" Lissa sighed and rested her head on her palm while she looked between Adrian and me.

There was an abrupt knock on the door, both Lissa and Adrian backed up to one corner of the room.

"What's wrong?" Christian and I said in unison. There was no nausea so it can't be Strigoi, not that they would've sensed it, unless they developed some spirit radar in their heads to detect Strigois. I laughed at the thought in my mind before getting serious again.

"It's a spirit user" Lissa gasped and clutched Christian's shoulder before we heard the front door open, through force. 2 out of 4 spirit users we know of that are currently in Russia is with us in this very room, 1 is in Baia, which leaves one more...

Avery Lazar.

**End of Chapter 20**

* * *

**Ok so yeah... really big author notes...  
**

**omg everyone excited for Last Sacrifice? 7th of December isn't it? my school end on the 3rd of Dec! woot! i'm pretty sure my last week of school will be VCE orientation... hm i am not looking forward to yr 11... im scared haha what if i fail everything and cant continue on to yr 12? garh..**

**i've been feeling really angsty... i have a feeling that adrian and rose might not end up together by the end of Last Sacrifice and it's making me very annoyed and you know that feeeling you get when you think something you hate might happen and its beyond your control?**

**i've made a few predictions about the book... if any of it comes true... i will feel awesome coz all my predictions on spirit bound came true and all the quotes in the trailers i guessed right heh.**

**anyone read Torment? *second book for Fallen by Lauren Kate* It's a big snorefest... i stopped reading after like chapter 2 lol i skimmed through the book, its mainly Luce being depressed about being away from Daniel, Daniel hiding something from Luce, and like only like a few pages of Cam in the entire book(major sad face).**

**I havent even finished House of Night... Erik was so awesome till Zoey cheated on him and made him the asshole he is today i'm on like the start of the 5th book i think? i dunno i gave up reading that after she falls for yet another guy, whatever his name is, that new guy with the dog.**

**i am currently obsessed with Eric Northman from True Blood... not to mention he's swedish... mmm... born and lived there for a bit in my life, anyways. how can ANYONE fall for Bill Compton when there's ERIC! not to mention how dull Bill is... and i kinda predicted that whole ending for season 3. I mean come on! Isn't it _TOO _coincedental that Bill did what he did/does for Sookie? This isnt twilight lol. I want the Queen to kill him or something in their crazy 'rawr-jump at each other' at the end of the episode but that obviously won't happen. I like Tara's new hair though. **

**So anyone seen the new Harry Potter so far? I havent seen it coz i haven't even seen Half Blood Prince... haha well I don't really wanna watch it coz Draco Malfoy isn't as awesome as he is in these ones coz he's all weak now and his hair isnt as hot as it used to be... oh yeah i've taken a lot of harry potter quizes and stuff, not to mention all my friends thinks that if Harry Potter was real life, i would end up in slytherin meanwhile the rest of my friends are ravenclaws/hufflepuff(i cant remember which one but its the one for smart people) or gryfindors lol. and that is saying a lot about me... lol**

**maybe before the big change in my life i would've been gryfindor but after that experience it's me, myself and i. in the end no matter how many friends or family you love/trust, the only person you can truly trust and rely on is yourself.**

**Oh yeah about the Ivashkov family ring i was thinking about making it sapphire with diamonds(thats what i like and want in the future) but as you heard, Prince William proposed with Diana's ring and it's sapphire with diamonds... so there goes that idea... damn it, and here i was all excited with my ring picked out... i love sapphire... anyways i'm gonna go think of something original for now... **

**i found out my birthstone for day, month and starsign... it's opal, aquamarine and pearl *not sure about the order*  
the only thing i like out of those 3 is aquamarine... opal is ugly, pearls are for old people...  
**

**anyways i will shut up now coz i'm boring _someone_ who's next to me. it's like reeeeally late and i gotta go with my dear mother to drive that _someone_ home.  
thank you all for reading!  
**

**Ciao,**

**from TheOriginalPrincess and her special someone :)  
and no we are not going out if anyone wants to ask haha he wishes.**


	21. Apologies for the absence but I'm back!

Hey guys, I'm back from the dead. I have been ressurected and such... I'm sorry that I've been away from Fanfic for over a year without notice. I will update my stories as soon as I'm ready to, which might be in a week or two. Maybe this week if we're lucky. I'm on my last week of term 2 holidays and I have a lot of holiday homework to catch up on. I've still gotta read through my fics one by one to remember what's happened in them and try to recollect what I had in store for them and I also gotta repost them since I've matured over the year of mysterious absence and will fix up spelling and/or grammar mistakes. (I'm doing English Literature in my senior yr next yr, since I'm in Yr 11 now, it's just a fail-safe if I fail at fashion designing coz then I'll be writing epic books... hopefully)

Glad to be back, why am I back? I was bored today at 2am and decided to check my email thats attached to fanfic and found it spammed with more than 100 mail. I went through each and every one of my messages and reviews that's been posted. Believe me, I'd reply to all of them as I usually do but at this hour of the night? No. They might end up looking like drunk texts, not only is it now 2:40am, it's cold since it's winter, and morning + winter = 5 degrees and therefore cold and stiff fingers so everything I type ends up in jumbles. How did I type this you say? Microsoft Word spellcheck.

I think that covers everything, I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone who was looking forward to an update after literally 1 year.

Sincerely,

TheOriginalPrincess.


End file.
